Un avenir à Brooklyn
by Lily Laplume
Summary: UA ! A chacun des trois étages d'un immeuble de Brooklyn se déroulent les parcours différents de vies qui s'opposent, se cherchent, s'entrecroisent, et se nouent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Prologue

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic « Un avenir à Brooklyn » ! Cette fois, je pense tabler sur des chapitres plus courts mais plus réguliers...parce que j'ai vraiment du mal à être régulière x) Je vais donc me débrouiller pour que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent assez souvent, faire avancer l'histoire quoi !

Parings : multiples, Hawksilver (je les adore), Stucky (pareil), Pepperony, BruceTasha etc.

(Bien sûr, je n'abandonne pas les Aventures de la famille Maximoff !)

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Papa ! Papa réveille-toi ! On y est !

Clint Barton sursauta, le visage encore appuyé contre la vitre du côté passager, à l'avant de la camionnette rouge. À côté de lui, Natasha Romanov, son amie d'enfance, eut un sourire en coin. Elle rejeta par-dessus son épaule une mèche de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant avant de couper le moteur. Lila babillait à n'en plus finir, excitée comme une puce, et répétait à son père de se dépêcher, qu'ils étaient arrivés dans leur nouvelle maison. Clint se passa une main molle sur le visage, tâchant de rassembler deux pensées cohérentes, inspira un bon coup, et ouvrit sa portière. Par chance, Natasha avait trouvé une place juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, un vieil édifice typiquement brooklynien refait à neuf quelques années plus tôt. Le quadragénaire leva la tête vers le bâtiment avec un pincement de regret qu'il réprima tout de suite.

« -Oui Lila...on est arrivés à la maison, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tout en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour considérer cet endroit tel.

Natasha et Lila s'activaient déjà à sortir les affaires sur le trottoir, tandis que Cooper était allé chercher le concierge, Monsieur Jarvis, pour le prévenir de leur arrivée. Le gros des meubles -ceux qu'ils avaient gardés- était déjà arrivé la veille, gracieusement réceptionnés par un voisin que Monsieur Jarvis avait mis au courant. Malgré cela, la camionnette était bourrée à craquer. Tout le bazar de la famille Clinton consistait en tonnes de sacs en tout genres et de cartons bardés d'inscriptions, « Lila », « Cuisine », « Livres », « Matos Papa », qui envahirent le trottoir en un ensemble hétéroclite. Pendant que les filles tâchait de ranger les affaires pour qu'elles ne gênent pas le passage, Clint ouvrit la portière arrière droite et détacha Nathaniel qui agitait les bras vers lui. À deux ans, le petit garçon gambadait dans tous les sens, ce qui forçait tout le monde à garder en permanence un œil sur lui. Cette fois-là, pour ne pas prendre de risques, Clint prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, car il gigotait en tout sens. A ce moment-là, Cooper revint avec le concierge. C'était un homme propre sur lui, l'air très discret mais très professionnel, en gilet, le cheveu bien peigné, en mocassins de daim. Clint serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

« -Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Monsieur Barton, dit-il très poliment, à vous et à votre famille. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici !

-Nous l'espérons aussi, répondit Clint sur le même ton, tâchant d'ête le plus aimable possible malgré son manque d'enthousiasme. « Allez Clint, c'est pour tes enfants ».

-Voici les clés ! L'appartement est au troisième étage, je vais vous aider à monter vos affaires. Il faudra sans doute faire plusieurs voyages. Venez, nous allons d'abord tout faire passer dans le hall de l'immeuble, ainsi vous ne risquerez pas de vous faire voler vos affaires. Comme vous le voyez, c'est une porte à code, très sécurisante !

Clint lança un coup d'oeil narquois à Natasha, qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé. Une fois la camionnette vidée et toutes les affaires dans le hall, chacun attrapa des sacs et cartons en fonction de ses capacités, et monta les escaliers -il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur. Lila et Cooper galopaient devant, portant chacun deux sacs, motivés par la hâte de voir l'appartement. Monsieur Jarvis les suivait vaillamment avec deux cartons et un sac sur chaque bras. Clint portait Nathaniel en plus de son lot de sacs, et Natasha fermait la marche, portant plus que ne semblait le permettre sa carrure. Au fur et à mesure de leur ascension, Monsieur Jarvis leur parlait de l'immeuble et de ses occupants. Il y avait trois étages, quatre appartements par étages, et un accès extérieur au toit à chaque étage, par le biais d'un escalier courant sur le mur extérieur de l'ancien immeuble. Au premier étage habitaient un étudiant en sciences avec sa tante et un jeune retraité de l'armée (« Comme vous, c'est bien cela, Monsieur Barton ? »). Au second, un vieil homme un peu bougon mais au fond très gentil, un jeune docteur très discret qui avait reconvertit une partie de son grand quatre pièces en cabinet, et un couple de jeunes mariés. Au troisième étage, un couple de deux hommes très bien « des artistes ! », et des jumeaux qui vivaient en collocation. A l'instant où, un peu essouflés par le poids de leurs charges, ils arrivèrent au troisième étage, une porte s'ouvrit. En sortit un jeune homme blond à la carrure impressionnante contrastant avec le regard très doux qu'ils leur adressa, avant de se fendre d'un grand sourire.

« -Bonjour, Monsieur Jarvis.

-Monsieur Rogers.

-Clinton Barton, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Rogers en s'approchant pour serrer la main de l'ancien militaire.

-Appelez-moi Clint, dit fermement le châtain en lui rendant une virile poignée de main.

-Steven Rogers. Enchanté. Appelez-moi Steve, répliqua le blond avec un sourire éblouissant. Vous êtes le nouveau voisin, déduit-il.

-Et...c'est vous qui avez réceptionné mes meubles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avec mon compagnon, Bucky. Nous avons essayé de répartir les meubles en fonction des instructions que vous nous avez laissées, j'espère que cela vous conviendra.

-Merci, c'est vraiment très aimable à vous, dit Lila avec un grand sourire.

-Mais de rien jeune fille. Tu es Lila c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Et lui c'est Cooper, et lui Nathaniel, et Tata Natasha !

-Enchanté, fit théâtralement Steve avec un grand geste du bras. Je vais vous donner un coup de main avec les affaires, proposa-t-il.

-Avec plaisir, Steve, fit Natasha.

Avec une paire de bras forts en plus, le reste des affaires fut rapidement monté. Bientôt, on ne vit plus les enfants, trop occupés à découvrir l'appartement, et les adultes se chargèrent du reste. Clint n'était pas encore entré dans leur nouveau logis, retardant plus ou moins consciemment ce moment où il lui faudrait se résigner à faire une croix sur leur ancienne maison -la seule, il le craignait, qu'il pourrait jamais considérer comme la sienne, celle où il avait vécu heureux avec son épouse. Natasha surveillait son ami sur coin de l'oeil, et avait déjà perçu ses états d'âmes. Elle ne dit cependant rien, aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après tout, il n'était que 10h du matin, ils auraient bien le temps d'en parler dans la journée.

Finalement, Clint ne put plus y couper, il lui fallut entrer dans l'appartement, traîné par Lila et Cooper. C'était un très bel endroit, à la fois sain, neuf, et authentique. C'était un de ces appartements ou maisons avec une âme, des endroits qui dégageaient une aura particulière, vous mettant tout de suite à l'aise. L'ancien militaire se détentit imperceptiblement. On entrait tout de suite dans la pièce à vivre, un grand salon lumineux à peine cindé en deux par une ouverture découpée en forme d'arche. Il s'agissait à la base de deux pièces qui avaient été rassemblées en une seule. Trois hautes fenêtres donnant sur un balcon étaient orientées plein sud. La cuisine était aussi en ouverte, en continuitée avec la pièce à vivre, à gauche de l'entrée, uniquement démarquée par un large comptoir. A gauche de la cuisine commençait un couloir devant mener aux chambres -quatre- et aux salle de bains -deux. Les WC étaient indépendants. Le tout était encombré de cartons et de sacs en tout sens, et Clint constata avec soulagement que les meubles avaient été disposés avec beaucoup de bon sens et de bon goût, ne voyant aucune modification majeure à apporter. Il remercia chaleureusement Steve, qui haussa les épaules avec un sourire.

Soudain, un petit bruit retentit à l'entrée de l'appartement. Le son régulier d'une articulation rencontrant le bois de la porte. On toquait à la porte ouverte. Lila devança Clint et se présenta tout de suite.

« -Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lila Barton, enchantée !

-Bonjour ma puce, moi c'est Wanda, Wanda Maximoff, fit une voix douce.

Clint aperçu, en arrivant à l'entrée, une très jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, au sourire gentil qui se fit un peu timide en le voyant arriver. Le quadragénaire fut tout de suite frappé par le charme serein qui émanait de la jeune brune. Elle était habillée simplement mais élégamment, portant un jean sombre, un haut sans manche noir et un gilet rouge sombre par-dessus. De nombreux bracelets dans les mêmes tons ornaient ses poignets, qui semblaient fasciner Lila. Elle tendit une belle main fine à Clint lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

« -Vous êtes Clinton ? Dit-elle doucement. Steve m'a dit que nous allions avoir un nouveau voisin.

-Clint. Et vous êtes Wanda ? Enchanté, fit-il en serrant sa main.

-Wanda ! Claironna Steve derrière lui, comment vas-tu, ma belle ? Tu as vu, nos nouveaux voisins sont arrivés !

-Bonjour Steve, sourit Wanda.

-Nous venons d'arriver, éclaircit Natasha en s'approchant à son tour. Natasha, enchantée Wanda.

-De même Natasha. Justement...je me demandais si je pouvais venir aider pour quelque chose… ?

-Tu n'avais pas des examens à travailler ? S'étonna Steve.

-Je les ai bien travaillés hier, dit Wanda avec une moue adorable, et l'appartement me semble vide sans mon frère -il est en voyage avec son copain et rentre demain, précisa-t-elle à Clint et Natasha-, du coup je pensais me changer les idées…

-Eh bien, votre aide sera acceptée et appréciée, décida Clint.

-Pourquoi ne pas passer au tutoiement ? Proposa Steve. Après tout, nous sommes vos voisins du troisième étage !

-Ok, rit Clint, va pour le tutoiement.

Ils se fixèrent comme objectif de finir de ranger toutes les affaires le jour-même, ou au moins, de vraiment bien avancer. Tout le monde mit la main à la patte, même Nathaniel, même si son aide contibuait plus à mettre le bazar qu'autre chose. Enchantés, Lila et Cooper étaient engagés dans un grand débat concernant le choix de leurs chambres respectives. Clint leur avait dit de choisir celles qui leur feraient plaisir, il prendrait la chambre restante. Même Nathaniel aurait sa propre chambre. Dans la cuisine, Wanda déballait la vaisselle et la tendait à Clint, qui la rangeait dans les grands placards de bois vernis en hauteur, ou ceux du comptoir. Ils étaient efficaces, et leur tâche fut achevée en un rien de temps. Steve et Natasha formaient aussi une bonne équipe, rangeant les livres, disposant les bibelos sur la cheminée -qui ne servait plus qu'esthétiquement.

Bientôt, les parties communes ressemblèrent vraiment à quelque chose, et Clint se sentit un peu mieux, plus ancré peut-être dans la réalité de ce qu'allait être sa vie dans cet appartement. Il s'en rendait mieux à mesure qu'un intérieur douillet prenait la place des piles de cartons. Commença alors un autre grand débat -pas le dernier d'une longue liste qui se déroula tout au long de l'installation- entre Wanda et Steve, pour savoir si le canapé était vraiment à sa place à l'endroit où il était, près de la fenêtre. Ne fallait-il pas plutôt le mettre tout contre le mur afin de ne pas barrer l'accès ? L'ancien militaire les écoutait d'une oreille distraite et amusée, se fichant éperdument de là où il retrouverait le canapé au final, leur faisant totalement confiance pour cela. À la place, il commença à amener les cartons portant le nom des enfants dans les chambres qu'ils avaient -enfin !- fini par choisir. Lila avait choisi une chambre petite mais douillette, avec une grande fenêtre rond et un angle de mur arrondi. Clint ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'en effet, cette chambre avait du chien, que Laura l'aurait appréciée. Un éclair de mélancholie le traversa à cet instant, qu'il regretta tout de suite, car sa fille, en prenant le carton qu'il lui tendait, lui lança un regard soupçonneux. « Tu penses encore à Maman », lui reprocha-t-elle silencieusement, d'un éclat des yeux qu'il connaissait bien. Se sentant coupable, Clint lui fit un petit sourire et repartit chercher d'autres cartons. Une fois toutes les affaires rendues à leurs propriétaires, le salon était quasiment impeccable. Wanda et Steve travaillaient simplement à réaranger l'espace autour du canapé qu'ils avaient finalement décidé de changer de place.

Natasha installait une belle horloge dans un coin de la cuisine, une horloge qui donna à Clint un pincement de coeur. Cette très belle horloge avait été un cadeau de mariage pour son union avec son épouse. Le souvenir lui revint en un éclair, aussi vif qu'il y avait maintenant une quinzaine d'années. C'était le frère de Laura, Math, qui la leur avait offerte. Sa femme, toujours vêtue de sa superbe robe de dentelle blanche, et ses belles boucles brunes répandues sur ses épaules, avait ouvert délicatement une grande boîte en carton gris perle, pour en sortir cette superbe pièce. Math était restaurateur de meubles. Il avait dégoté cette horloge chez un antiquaire, lui trouvant du potentiel. Il l'avait nettoyée, polie, vernie, avait nettoyé, avec l'aide d'un ami horloger, le vieux mécanisme avant de tout remonter. Il avait changé le verre fêlé du cadrant. De tous les cadeaux que les jeunes mariés avaient reçu ce jour-là, cette horloge était celui qui avait le plus touché Laura, Clint le savait, et n'avait pu se résoudre à s'en débarasser, lorsque le temps était venu de quitter la ferme familiale. Il se convainquait irrationnellement, que peut-être dans ce bel objet subsistait quelque chose de l'âme de sa femme défunte. Tout à coup, comme pour lui donner raison, l'horloge commença à chanter douze coups. Clint écouta ce son à la foix profond et aérien qui résonna en lui avec force, sans même saisir ce qu'il signifiait.

« -Ah ! Fit Steve, brisant l'instant magique, c'est l'heure de faire une pause…

-Tu as raison Steve, dit Natasha, nous avons déjà bien avancé ! Allons chercher de quoi manger…

-Si je puis me permettre, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit une nouvelle voix à l'entrée, dont la porte était restée ouverte tout ce temps.

-Bucky ! S'exclama Steve.

Un jeune homme un peu pataud entra dans la pièce après avoir reçu l'autorisation de Clint, et s'avança vers lui pour se présenter. Clint eut l'impression qu'il avait passé sa matinée à serrer des mains. C'était un homme assez grand, un peu moins que son compagnon, portant longs ses cheveux brun, avec un sourire d'ange. Il portait deux sacs portant les inscriptions du restaurant chinois que Clint avait aperçu au coin de la rue.

« -Je rentrais à la maison tout à l'heure, vers 11h30, et je vous ai tous vu en plein rangement, s'expliqua Bucky, je me suis dit qu'après tout ces efforts, vous auriez peut-être faim. Il y a un peu de tout…

-Wow...merci Bucky, fit Clint, de plus en plus surpris par la serviabilité de ses nouveaux voisins.

-Installons-nous alors, proposa Natasha. Steve, aide-moi, veux-tu ? Cette table peut encore s'allonger.

Pendant que Clint, Bucky, Natasha et Steve s'appliquaient à mettre en place leur déjeuner, Wanda appela les enfants. Ce repas fut un des plus amusants auxquels Clint avait participé. On parlait de tout et de rien, on faisait des plaisanteries, on sortait les pires âneries qui faisaient hurler de rire Clint et Steve et, tous deux ayant un rire communicatif, la tablée finissait hilare. Clint profita de ce repas pour en apprendre plus sur ses nouveaux voisins. Il apprit que Steve et Bucky avaient été les premiers à débarquer à cet étage. Ils avaient longtemps vécu à Washington D.C., mais avaient depuis longtemps ressenti le besoin de rentrer dans leur quartier natal. Un jour, ils avaient finalement sauté le pas, et avaient trouvé ce bel immeuble refait à neuf, qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient là.

« -Quel âge as-tu, Wanda ? Demanda Natasha.

-23 ans, répondit la jeune femme entre deux bouchées de nouilles.

-Tu es à l'université ?

-Oui...je fais des études de psychanalyse, sourit Wanda.

-Elle est brillante ! Renchérit fièrement Steve.

-Tu exagères Steve, rit Wanda, je suis intéressée et du coup j'y mets du mien, c'est tout. J'avais commencé dans mon pays natal, poursuivit-elle à l'intention de Natasha, mais Pietro -mon frère- et moi sommes venus aux Etats-Unis, j'ai du arrêter, et j'ai finis par reprendre, il y a un peu moins d'un an. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, en fait.

-D'où venez-vous ?

-De Sokovie. C'est un tout petit pays à la frontière de la Russie, que Poutine menace d'envahir. N'y allez pas, vous n'y veriez rien d'intéressant. C'est un pays triste et pauvre.

-Je me disais bien que tu avais un accent, dit Clint avec un sourire. À peine détectable, mais bien présent.

-Si tu entendais mon frère, rit Wanda, lui a vraiment un accent slave très prononcé.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Bucky.

-Et ton frère, justement, que fait-il ?

-Il s'entraîne afin de devenir sportif professionnel. Il cherche un coach, mais personne ne veut le prendre pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Il doit d'abord valider une sorte de diplôme sportif à l'université avant de s'engager comme professionnel.

-On lui a expliqué des centaines de fois, soupira Steve, mais ce gosse est une tête de pioche.

-Il est...disons qu'il ne tient pas en place...s'il pouvait ne faire que courir, il le ferait…

-Il refuse de s'inscrire à l'université ?

-Non non, il y est inscrit, mais il y va un peu comme ça lui chante...il n'est pas très sérieux…

-Bah, fit Clint, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe.

Natasha sourit. Elle sentait Clint se détendre de minute en minute en présence de Steve, Bucky et Wanda. L'ancien militaire semblait se faire tout doucement à l'idée que la vie à Brooklyn ne serait peut-être pas si terrible. En outre, elle-même était rassurée de voir Clint aussi bien entouré. Elle savait que, si son ami avait besoin de la moindre aide, il y aurait du monde pour le soutenir, et cela lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Bien sûr, le chemin était encore long pour adopter cette nouvelle maison comme la sienne, mais elle avait bon espoir que le temps fasse son œuvre.


	2. 1 : Un dimanche à Brooklyn

Coucou ! Après le prologue d'Un avenir à Brooklyn, voici le 1er chapitre : un dimanche à Brooklyn. Au programme, on va à la rencontre de nouveaux personnages. Peu à peu vont se dérouler les parcours personnels de chacun. En prime, LA rencontre. Niark.

J'ai commencé à publier il y a trois jours, et je vais tâcher de garder le rythme :) Un chapitre là encore assez court !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Déjà trois ! Merci à Val, Little Doll 090 et oliverkriss-kevinaline (j'adore tes fics, au passage :D) !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chaque soir, lorsqu'il s'endormait, Bucky Barnes se demandait de quoi serait fait son réveil. Il éprouvait toujours, malgré le bonheur de s'endormir -il aimait énormément dormir-, une pointe de curiosité pour le lendemain. Ferait-il froid ? Chaud ? Ferait-il grand soleil ? Ou entendrait-il le bruit de la pluie par la fenêtre laissée ouverte ? C'était ces matins-là qu'il préférait. Les matins de pluie. Il se pelotonnait alors douillettement sous la couette, et dans les bras de son compagnon. Steve. L'homme blond avait aussi grandement contribué à rendre Bucky curieux de ses réveils. Il ne savait pas s'il allait le trouver éveillé contre lui, mais attendant sans bouger en le contemplant, ou éveillé et tentant de le tirer de son cocon ensommeillé d'une manière plus ou moins chaste, ou endormi, ou bien là, dans le fauteuil d'osier au coin de leur chambre, à le dessiner endormi, ou encore à la fenêtre, déjà habillé, main tendue pour sentir les gouttes de pluie.

Ce matin-là, Bucky se réveilla paresseusement, l'esprit déjà agité par cette petite touche de curiosité qui pimentait, avec tellement d'autres détails, sa vie avec Steven Rogers. Les yeux encore clos, il tendit une main vers la place de Steve, à gauche du lit. Vide. Un peu déçu, car il aimait particulièrement les câlins au réveil, Bucky tâcha d'ouvrir les yeux, avec bonne volonté mais quelques difficultés. L'odeur qui s'insinuait lentement, au gré des connections de neurones endormis qui se faisaient tant bien que mal, encourageait ce processus. Une bonne odeur de café, et de pain grillé. Bucky enregistra l'information en se préparant mentalement à l'effort terrible, se lever. Cependant, il n'eut pas à rassembler ses forces bien longtemps, car un Steve tout pimpant apparut à la porte de leur chambre, avec un plateau dans les mains, et un superbe sourire en prime.

« -Alors Bucky, on traîne au lit ?

-ghmlljsdfml, fit Bucky, même si, dans sa tête, ce qu'il voulait dire était parfaitement clair : « c'est pas humain de se lever à des heures pareilles ».

-Je sais mon amour, du coup, je me suis dis que tu apprécierai de rallonger le temps passé au lit...avec ceci, dit malicieusement Steve en soupesant le plateau.

Bucky eut un bug cinq secondes. Minute. Il a compris ce que j'ai baragouiné. Bon. Cela dit, ce n'est pas la première fois. Vraiment trop fort ce Steve.

Steve qui attendit que le brun se soit redressé en position assise pour déposer délicatement le plateau sur ses genoux. Il s'installa ensuite à ses côtés, attentif à ce que faisait son amant. A ne pas le laisser mettre le beurre dans son café et la tartine dans la confiture, par exemple. Un Bucky mal réveillé était un danger potentiel. Finalement, voyant que son homme s'en sortait, Steve s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle n'y resta d'ailleurs pas longtemps, car la douceur de la peau, sa chaleur, et l'odeur de son compagnon l'enivrèrent, au point qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son épaule. Puis sa clavicule, puis sa jugulaire, puis son cou. Bucky tentait tant bien que mal de beurrer sa tartine, alors que son amant devenait de plus en plus entreprenant à côté de lui. Une main se faufilait pour caresser doucement son torse, tandis qu'une bouche s'occupait de maltraiter la peau de son cou. Point sensible. Bucky soupira. C'était quelque chose qu'il oubliait toujours, même si le blond se faisait un devoir de le lui rappeler quasiment tous les jours : Steve était insatiable au réveil. Insatiable.

De fait, Bucky fut à peine surpris lorsque le plateau finit par lui être arraché des mains et qu'il finit lui-même plaqué contre le matelas, la tête dans les oreillers, Steve au-dessus de lui l'embrassant sauvagement. Si une chose était bien vraie avec le blond, c'était que malgré ses dehors classes et sages au possible...il était une bête de sexe. Une bête. Il suffisait de peu à Bucky pour l'aiguicher, comme de lui lancer un regard intense au passage, ou de se balader torse nu, ou même, par un mouvement mécanique, de se passer la main dans les cheveux, ou de s'étirer. Le brun se faisait parfois sauter dessus sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. Ce qui aidait Bucky à supporter ces assauts était la pensée qu'il en était le seul destinataire. En effet, il avait eu peur, au début, que l'ardeur de Steve ne soit suscitée facilement par d'autres. Mais non. Il se souvenait clairement d'une soirée qu'ils avaient passés en boîte, et où Steve avait été abordé par un homme dont Bucky avait été jaloux une fraction de seconde. L'homme était véritablement beau et, objectivement, bien plus désirable que Bucky. Mais Steve n'avait pas bronché. Il avait simplement fait remarquer à quel point l'homme était impoli d'ignorer son _compagnon_. L'allumeur manqué était repartit sans demander son reste. Une fois rentrés chez eux, Steve avait fait l'amour à Bucky, de la plus douce des manières.

« -Dis donc, Captain, murmura Bucky alors que le blond revenait encore une fois à sa gorge, tout en remontant son T-Shirt, tu m'expliques à quoi ça sert exactement, de m'amener mon petit déjeuner au lit pour ensuite m'empêcher de le manger ?

-Je suis désolé Bucky...je crois que c'est toi, le petit déjeuner, susurra Steve, avant de lui faire lever les bras pour lui ôter son haut.

-T'es le meilleur, Captain, rit Bucky avant de pousser un gémissement surpris lorsque Steve, qui avait écarté ses jambes, vint se loger hardiment entre elles.

Captain. C'était un surnom stupide que le brun avait trouvé pour son compagnon, et sa manie de prendre tout en main et d'obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Bucky était conscient d'être un peu coupable de cela, car il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Alors, pour se venger de sa propre faiblesse, il le surnommait Captain. Et son Captain se montrait à la hauteur de son surnom, lui en faisant voir des vertes et des pas mûres à longueur de temps. Il avait intérêt à être vraiment endurant avec lui, dans tous les sens du terme. Comme ce matin-là, où Steve les avait déjà tous deux déshabillés -inutile de demander, aucun des deux n'avait aucune idée de quand cela avait bien pu arriver- et s'activait à faire gémir Bucky comme lui seul pouvait le faire.

Steve l'embrassait comme un perdu, faisant courir ses grandes mains partout sur le corps chaud qu'il surplombait. Extérieurement, il était concentré uniquement sur Bucky et ses réactions à ses caresses. Intérieurement, il était terrorisé. Son angoisse tournait autour d'une unique question.

Comment diable allait-il, bon sang de bois, se démerder pour demander Bucky Barnes en mariage ?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Au deuxième étage du vieil immeuble brooklynien, les préoccupations n'étaient pas exactement aussi tendres, dans l'appartement 2.2.

« -ANTHONY STARK, tu as intérêt à avoir une excellente explication pour ce capharnaüm dans lequel je retrouve cet appartement après n'être partie que DEUX jours ! Vociféra Pepper Potts, ulcérée, à peine rentrée de chez ses parents, en Louisiane, où elle s'était rendue pour le baptême de sa nièce.

La jolie rousse était terrifiante en colère. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait épousée. Elle en imposait. Mais bon dieu ce qu'elle était flippante. C'était la réflexion que se fit Anthony Stark, dit Tony, lorsqu'il osa se montrer, au milieu des plans, des tournevis en tout genre et des boîtes de pizza à moitiées mangées. Normalement, il était plutôt grande gueule, insolant, provoquant. Mais pas avec sa femme. Que non. Pepper le fusilla du regard. Elle avait pris le train de nuit pour arriver au matin à la maison, impatiente de retrouver son mari. Son mari, pas son bazar. Bazar qu'il mettait invariablement à chaque fois que Pepper n'était plus là pour lui courir après. Ce qui consolait parfois la rousse, c'était de se dire que le bordel de Tony ne consistait pas en chaussettes sales et bouteilles de bière vides, mais en pièces détachées de machines hors d'usage, en boîtes à outils et, malgré tout, une minorité d'emballage de nourriture vides.

Penaud, Tony s'avança vers elle. Il n'avait aucune excuse. Il avait pourtant un bureau pour cela, avec tout son bordel d'ingénieur de génie. Il ne savait guère comment, mais son bazar parvenait toujours à ramper en dehors de l'espace délimité pour envahir d'autres espaces qui ne lui étaient pas destinés. Comme la cuisine, ou la salle de bain, ou la chambre à coucher. Tony fit une moue coupable lorsqu'il se souvint du jour où Pepper avait retrouvé, en se couchant dessus, un projet de tournevis multifonction dans leur propre lit. Inutile de dire que Tony avait dormi sur le canapé pendant un temps long. Très long.

« -Bon, soupira Pepper, range-moi tout ça s'il te plaît…parfois je me demande si j'ai un mari ou un fils..

-Désolé, chérie…mais c'est que je travaille sur un nouveau projet, et…  
-La mention « nouveau projet » t'autorise-t-elle à transformer l'appartement en laboratoire ? Fulmina Pepper.

-Non bien sûr...mais je suis...moins attentif à...l'environnement ?

-...range-moi ce bordel, Tony.

-Okay, okay, s'applatit Tony tout en faisant une pile avec les plans qui tapissaient le canapé, pour que Pepper puisse s'y asseoir. Tu sais, poursuvit-il sur le ton de la conversation, ce projet-là risque de constituer une avancée majeure pour la science et la santé !

-Ah oui ? Demanda Pepper, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de prêter l'oreille à son époux lorsqu'il lui parlait de ses différents projets.

-Oui...vois-tu, j'ai potentiellement trouvé le secret d'une nouvelle biotechnologie ! C'est très complexe. Trop complexe. Mais il faut que j'en parle à Bruce. Il est très porté sur le progrès en médecine, je suis sûr que ça pourrait l'aider beaucoup.

-En parler à Bruce ? Demanda Pepper, tu ne crois pas qu'avec tous les patients qu'il reçoit, notre voisin a autre chose à faire que discuter avec toi de comment transformer les gens en cyborgs ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Pepper. Il s'agit de redonner aux gens l'occasion d'avoir un membre qui réagisse de la même manière -ou approchant- que le membre qu'ils ont perdu !

-Mouais…

-Je te promets que cette branche connaîtra d'ici peu un avenir prometteur.

« Si tu la prend sous ton aile, oui mon amour », se dit tendrement Pepper, « aucun doute ». Puis, elle laissa Tony à son rangement et se rendit dans leur chambre avec ses bagages. Après avoir soigneusement fermé leur porte, elle s'allongea sur leur lit, soufflant quelques secondes. Prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle se redressa et fouilla dans son sac qu'elle avait laissé de son côté du lit. Elle en tira la petite barre de plastique blanc qu'elle avait utilisée la veille, et conservée précieusement depuis. L'objet comportait un petit cadran gris, où deux barres noires était visible. Pepper inspira fortement. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée. Elle était enceinte.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wanda lisait tranquillement, confortablement installée dans le canapé rouge du salon qu'elle partageait avec son frère jumeau. Elle lisait un de ces bon romans, qui vous détendent, vous transportent ailleurs. Elle était bien, avec son livre et sa tasse de thé. Le roman parlait d'amour, de valeurs, d'amitié, d'héroïsme. C'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle avait sur elle une couverture douillette, somnolait un peu, mais lisait avidement. La jeune femme avait pour habitude de se lever tôt pour déjeuner, s'habiller, se préparer, et puis se blottir dans le salon avec un livre ou un bon film. Elle savourait le confort que représentait le fait d'avoir son chez-soi, dont personne ne pouvait vous chasser. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cela en Sokovie, elle, son frère et sa mère suivant sans cesse leur beau-père cambrioleur en cavale. Wanda n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère était restée avec cet homme qui ne cessait de les rabaisser toutes les deux, en tant que femmes, et de vouloir faire de Pietro un « vrai mec ». Finalement, Natassia, leur mère, avait enfin pu les envoyer loin de la Sokovie, leur confiant la véritable fortune d'un pécule économisé sous à sous depuis leur naissance, en prévision de leu délivrance. Grâce à elle, cette année à Brooklyn était la première que les jumeaux avaient pu passer de relativement stable. Ils étaient bien entourés, Steve et Bucky les avaient couvés à leur arrivée, les avait aidé à comprendre ce que signifiait vivre normalement. Même si les deux hommes n'avaient d'une dizaine d'années de plus, ils leur avaient donné une idée de ce que pouvait être un vrai père, les écoutant, les encourageant dans leurs études, avec plus ou moins de succès. Wanda sourit à son livre. Oui, Pietro et elle étaient bien entourés. Ils avaient un avenir.

Ce matin-là, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur son livre. Pietro rentrait ce dimanche de son voyage. Il était parti une semaine avec son petit-ami, pour une sorte de road-trip jusqu'à Boston. Car oui, malgré les efforts de leur beau-père pour mater ce qu'il devinait des préférences de Pietro, le jeune homme était resté irrémédiablement attiré par les hommes. Néanmoins, cet Alec, Wanda ne le portait pas vraiment dans son coeur, sentant étrangement que lui et son frère n'étaient pas vraiment assortis. Mais il convenait à Pietro alors, après lui avoir exprimé le fond de sa pensée une fois, elle l'avait laissé vivre son amourette sans l'ennuyer avec ses états d'âme. Il n'empêchait que Wanda avait toujours eu un don pour sentir les gens et plus ou moins précisément, leurs intentions. Et elle l'avait senti, Alec n'était pas aussi attaché à Pietro que le jeune homme l'était à lui. Elle avait tenté de se rassurer, de se dire qu'après tout, le temps ferait peut-être son œuvre. Cela faisait quelques mois à peine qu'ils étaient ensemble, après tout. Or, la veille au soir, très tard, de sorte qu'elle ne l'avait vu que le matin en se levant, Pietro lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui annoncer qu'il rentrait plus tôt.

La jeune femme avait vraiment hâte de revoir son grand frère -de 12 minutes- qui lui avait terriblement manqué durant cette longue semaine, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons de ce retour précoce. Pietro s'était-il disputé avec son copain ? Après tout, son frère avait un sacré caractère, sans doute du à son hyperactivité. Pour beaucoup, il était insupportable. Pas pour Wanda. Ils se complétaient, car seule Wanda parvenait à le calmer, la plupart du temps, lorsqu'il était mal en point ou en colère. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre.

Soudain, un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir, qu'elle reconnu tout de suite. Pietro était là ! Elle sauta sur ses jambes comme un cabri et fila ouvrir la porte, son visage illuminé de joie. C'était bien lui ! Sa grande carcasse bien bâtie, son beau visage fatigué -sans doute par le voyage-, ses cheveux inexplicablement blancs, ses yeux clairs. C'était son frère. Elle lui sauta au cou, heureuse de le retrouver. Il eut un rire attendri et la serra contre lui en réponse, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

« -Je t'ai manqué, petite sœur ?

-Doucement, tu n'es né que 12 minutes avant moi, rit Wanda, le nez dans le cou de son frère.

Elle vit tout de suite, malgré la joie des retrouvailles, que son frère n'allait pas bien. « Alec était étrange hier soir », lui dit-il en souriant comme si de rien n'était, en réponse à son regard interrogateur. Alec, encore lui, grogna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle prit son frère par sa main libre -de l'autre il tenait un sac de sport qui lui tenait lieu de sac de voyage- et le fit rentrer à la maison, se préparant à leur préparer deux thés et à l'écouter lui exprimer ses doutes sur les sentiments d'Alec. « Vivement que mon frère se trouve quelqu'un de bien », se dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Clint bâilla. Il n'était pourtant pas si tôt, mais il n'avait pas très bien dormi la veille. Il avait toujours du mal à dormir dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bah, il finirait par s'y faire. Il était sortit tôt le matin pour aller faire quelques courses, qui tenaient dans un grand cabas. Il avait pris de quoi petit-déjeuner pour cinq, car Natasha avait aussi passé la nuit à la maison, de quoi déjeuner et dîner. Les vraies courses attendraient le lendemain, une fois les enfants partis à l'école. L'ancien militaire avait profité de ces courses pour faire un tour du quartier. Il avait repéré plusieurs commerces utiles, comme une pharmacie, une épicerie de quartier, une quincaillerie. Clint avait un excellent sens de l'orientation, et c'était tout de suite adapté à la géographie de l'endroit, une carte très précise s'en affichant dans sa tête, réminiscence de l'expérience militaire. Il y avait intérêt à ne pas se paumer lorsqu'on était en mission dans un pays inconnu, c'était une question de survie. Clint soupira. Peut-être devait-il laisser ces réflexes s'en aller. Cela faisait bien une année maintenant qu'il avait quitté le corps des Marins...depuis la mort de son épouse, en fait.

Chassant ses pensées moroses, le quadragénaire composa le code de la porte cochère. Il la poussa sans difficulté, d'une main, tint la porte au concierge qui sortait les poubelles en le saluant, et entra dans le hall. Un petit « ding » retentit dans sa poche, là où il mettait son téléphone portable. Il le sortit et lut le message en continuant de marcher droit devant lui. Un bruit de pas rapides retentit alors devant lui, auquel il ne fit pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à les entendre soudainement vraiment proches, accompagnés d'une respiration hachée. Avant d'avoir le temps de relever la tête, il percuta quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Son téléphone lui échappa des mains.

Il eut juste le temps, par réflexe, de se rééquilibrer d'un saut sur le côté, et de rattraper par le bras la personne qui, surprise par la colision, allait tomber. C'était un jeune homme, un peu plus grand que lui, plus fin, et vêtu de vêtements de sport. Clint aperçut, l'espace d'un instant, l'éclat d'yeux d'un bleu translucide qui lui percèrent le coeur, et d'une tignasse blanchâtre avant que le jeune homme n'aie un mouvement de recul. Si sa première impression avait été d'avoir affaire à une sorte d'ange lumineux -il n'avait pas bu son café, ce qui constituait en soit une excuse imparable à cette impression qu'avec le recul il trouvait ridicule-, il revint rapidement sur terre lorsque le garçon se dégagea brutalement de sa poigne.

« -Regarde où tu vas, vieil homme ! Cracha le garçon avec un fort accent slave, avant de sortir à grands pas.

Stupéfait, Clint resta quelques instants sans bouger, prit d'une autre sorte d'impression. Un accent slave ? Des vêtements de sport ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il venait de rencontrer Pietro Maximoff, le fameux frère de Wanda, et qu'il n'était pas aussi sympathique que sa sœur. Il eut un petit rire. Finalement, tous ses voisins n'étaient pas irréprochables...Mais...était-ce des larmes qu'il avait vu briller sur les joues pâles ?

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Le gamin semblait avoir suffisamment de caractère pour s'en remettre, quel qu'ait pu être l'agent déclencheur de sa colère. Car c'était bien de la colère qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux, avec un peu de chagrin. Il valait mieux ne pas se faire un ennemi de ce garçon, conclut l'ancien militaire, garder se distances. Tout en réflechissant, il était arrivé à son étage. Il comprit tout de suite que, malgré tout, il lui faudrait bien se mêler à cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre. La porte de l'appartement des jumeaux était ouverte, et Wanda était appuyée à la rembarde, l'air désemparée. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée, toute à ses pensées, et sursauta lorsqu'il posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

« -Ca va, petite ?

-...bonjour Clint, fit-elle tristement, pas vraiment non…enfin, moi ça va…

-...mais pas ton frère, soupira l'ancien militaire.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Si c'est un grand gars aux cheveux blancs, ouais...c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. On s'est rentrés dedans et il m'a envoyé sur les roses.

-Oh...je suis vraiment désolée…

-T'inquiète. Allez, viens, bâilla Clint en sortant les clés de chez lui, t'a pas envie d'un croissant ?

Wanda haussa les épaules avec un sourire, avant de le suivre à l'intérieur, où une armée de monstres attendaient leur pitance, selon les termes du quadra.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -De toute façon, marmonna Wanda en mordant dans son croissant, je lui avais dis que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien...c'est peut-être mieux comme ça…

-Tu as raison, ma chérie, dit Natasha, c'est mieux comme ça, il va pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui lui corresponde vraiment.

-Donc, fit Clint, si je résume. Ton frère est rentré ce matin en te disant que son petit-ami…-Alec, c'est ça ?- s'était comporté bizaremment pendant le voyage. Et une demi-heure plus tard, ce même Alec l'a appelé pour rompre ?

-Oui...mais...gardez-le pour vous, s'il vous plaît...je crois qu'il ne voudra plus du tout entendre parler de cette histoire. Je n'aurais même pas du vous en parler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes des tombes, sourit Natasha qui, malgré tout, adorait les potins.

-Merci.

-Et du coup, ton frère est parti.

-Ca lui arrive souvent. Il va courir, ça lui change les idées…

-Et...Il court longtemps comme ça ? Demanda Clint, éberlué.

-Une fois, il est sortit le matin et n'est rentré que le soir, fit innocemment Wanda. Je pense qu'il fait des pauses de temps en temps...mais rien n'est sûr…

-Drôle de personnage, commenta Natasha avec un rire.

-Il est hyperactif, murmura Wanda.

-Hey, ma belle, ce n'était pas une critique, se rattrapa Natasha, crois-moi, on en a vu d'autres, Clint et moi.

-C'est sûr, affirma Clint, qui comprenait à présent la grossièreté de Pietro, et lui pardonnait de bonne grâce. Ecoute, on va attendre ton frère et on va tâcher de lui changer les idées, okay ?

-C'est gentil, Clint, sourit Wanda.

Ils l'attendirent longtemps. Le reste de la matinée et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Wanda sympathisant un peu plus avec les deux amis, et fit même plus ample connaissance avec les enfants, qui l'adoraient, surtout Cooper. Finalement, vers 16h30, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Wanda fit signe à Clint que son frère était de retour. Ensemble, ils sortirent de l'appartement pour intercepter le sportif, qui avait déjà déverrouillé la porte de l'appartement des jumeaux. Le jeune homme avait l'air exténué, et le coeur de sa sœur se serra à cette vue. Elle le rejoignit et l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue. Pietro ne suait pas beaucoup, étonnamment. Il eut l'air surpris de les voir tous deux sortir du même appartement, un étonnement presque attendrissant pour Clint qui se dit que le garçon ne devait pas être un si mauvais bougre. Mais le regard cristallin changea rapidement lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme qu'il avait percuté le matin-même. Il eut un sourire provoquant.

« -Salut, vieil homme ! Lança-t-il narquoisement, ça faisait longtemps !

Clint en resta comme deux ronds de flans. Le petit ne manquait pas de culot. Il en avait cassé des gueules, et pour moins que ça ! Natasha, qui les avait rejoint entre-temps, retint son souffle. Wanda, se mordant la lèvre de gêne, réprimanda son frère d'un regard désapprobateur, mais Pietro fixait toujours l'ancien militaire, haussant un sourcil qui disait « Allez, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, vieux schnock ? Me faire la morale ? Me coller un pain ? Viens, je t'attends ». Clint compris tout de suite ce regard, un regard qu'il avait déjà vu, chez de nombreux jeunes militaires un peu récalcitrants, ou même il y avait des années, dans son propre miroir. Autant dire que pour ce qui était de gérer la provoquation, le quadra en avait au compteur. Il ne s'énerva donc pas, se contentant de jauger silencieusement le jeune homme. Répondez à ce genre de narquoiserie, et la mise en place du moindre lien de confiance ou de respect sera compromise. À la place, un sourire s'installa lentement sur les lèvres fines du Marins à la retraite, qui planta avec assurance son regard dans celui de Pietro, un peu moins à l'aise, d'un coup.

« -Salut, sale gosse.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Une tête à claques ce Pietro, hein ? :P

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, et à très vite !


	3. 2 : Âme slave

Voici le second chapitre d'un Avenir à Brooklyn ! Merci à Val et pietroclint-kevinaline pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :D ! Normalement, le Pepperony n'est pas mon truc non plus, mais je les aime bien quand même. Et oui, démonstrations de force il va y avoir :D

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Allez les loupiots. On est partis.

Clint attendit que Lila et Cooper soient sortis pour fermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Il réajusta Nathaniel endormi qu'il portait en kangourou -une poussette, c'est bien trop encombrant. Le petit avait une mine d'angelot sur le visage. Lila quant à elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravie de se rendre dans leur nouvelle école. Clint nota la mine de six pieds de long toujours présente sur son petit visage encadré de mèches brunes. Les Bartons n'ayant jamais déménagé auparavant, elle n'avait pas encore, à l'inverse de Cooper qui était au collège, fait l'expérience d'un changement d'établissement, et donc d'un nouvel environnement et de nouvelles rencontres. La fillette avait un trac monstrueux.

« -Papa… ? Tu crois que j'arriverai à me faire des amis ?

-Mais oui, mon coeur. Tu es très douée pour ça.

-Mais si ils ne m'aiment pas ?

-Tu ne peux pas faire en sorte que tout le monde t'adore, ma Lila, mais tu peux faire de belles rencontres. Et puis tu es quelqu'un de super, tu te feras facilement des amis.

-D'accord…

A ce moment-là, la porte de l'appartement en face du leur s'ouvrit sur Wanda. La jeune femme était habillée avec soin et avait un sac en bandoulière. Clint se demanda un moment où allait la brune avant de se rappeler que c'était lundi pour elle aussi, et qu'elle se rendait sans doute à l'université. Elle leur sourit chaleureusement en les voyant.

« -Bonjour Clint, Lila et Cooper !

-Bonjour Wanda.

-Bonjour Wanda, claironna Lila, son trac oublié.

-Salut Wanda, dit Cooper. Tu vas à l'école toi aussi ?

-Et oui, à l'université !

-Ca doit être bien, l'université, renchérit Lila, que le seul mot faisait rêver, recellant des mystères encore inaccessibles à ses 8 ans _et demi_.

-Et Pietro ? Demanda Clint, devinant déjà la réponse.

Wanda haussa les épaules d'un air contrit. Ce ne serait pas encore pour cette fois...le jeune homme devait dormir à poings fermés à cette heure, s'il n'allait pas en cours. Les Barton et la jeune Maximoff descendirent ensemble les escaliers, dans un joyeux brouhaha, des bruits de pas pressés, de Lila et Cooper qui se disputaient, de Wanda et Clint qui essayaient de s'entendre discuter.

« -Alors, vous vous plaisez dans l'appartement ? Tu as pu t'y habituer un peu ?

-Ca peut aller. Les enfants adorent.

-Ca se comprend, c'est un très bel appartement ! Et toi ?

-Moi…ça prend un peu plus de temps, mais ça viendra.

-C'est une bonne chose de tourner la page, Clint.

L'ancien Marins se tut, interdit par les mots de Wanda. Les mêmes que Natasha lui avait soufflé avant de démarrer sa camionnette et de quitter la ferme une fois pour toute. Tourner la page. Facile à dire, s'était-il dit avec mauvaise foi. Evidemment, la rousse avait raison. Cela faisait un an à présent. Un an. Il fallait passer à autre chose. Un main toucha doucement son bras. Il croisa le gentil regard de Wanda qui lui souriait, et lui sourit à son tour.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

C'était un matin pluvieux à Brooklyn. Le ciel était grisâtre, les immeubles également. Tout semblait délavé de pluie. Seules, ici et là, les touches lumineuses de quelques parapluies rouges ou bleus redonnaient aux rues et aux avenues un certain entrain. Dans ces rues, Steve marchait hâtivement, resserrant les pans de son immense imperméable autour de lui. À grands pas, il dépassa ainsi plusieurs pâtés de maisons, sautant au dessus des flaques, slalomant entre les passants.

Il arriva enfin en vue de l'enseigne d'une boutique de matériel artistique, où il entra prestement, et referma presque avec soulagement la porte vitrée derrière lui. Le vendeur le salua avec habitude et un grand sourire, auquel le blond répondit avant de s'engouffrer dans les rayons. Il avait besoin de tubes d'acrylique et de nouveaux pinceau pour un travail qu'on lui avait demandé. En effet, son ami Bruce Banner, médecin généraliste qui exerçait au 2e étage de son immeuble, souhaitait aménager dans sa salle d'attente un espace pour enfants, et pour cela, avait passé commande à Steve. Le blond devait repeindre la portion de mur correspondante avec des motifs susceptibles de plaire aux plus jeunes. Pour leur nature exacte, il lui laissait carte blanche, pour le plus grand plaisir de Steve.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il parvenait à vivre de son art, après une trop longue période de petits boulots alimentaires et déprimants, et de honte camouflée aux côtés de Bucky qui, lui, vivait pleinement sa passion dans un cadre professionnel. Aujourd'hui, Steve pouvait affirmer sans rougir qu'il était artiste. Il touchait à tous les matériaux, à tous les supports, à tous les thèmes. Il était pour ainsi dire polyvalent, de la sculpture à la mosaïque en passant par tous les types de peintures. Surtout, le blond ne cessait jamais d'apprendre, ajoutant toujours plus d'enthousiasme à l'exercice de sa profession qui se révélait chaque jour un peu plus riche.

Malgré tout, le support qu'il préférait entre tous était son carnet de croquis, plein de feuilles de différentes couleurs et de différentes matières. Sur ce carnet, il dessinait surtout au crayon, noir ou blanc, parfois sanguine. Quant à celui qu'il aimait le plus dessiner ? La réponse était là. Bucky occupait la majeure partie de ce précieux carnet, qu'il ne se lassait pas d'ouvrir dès que l'occasion se présentait. Bucky s'était peu à peu accommodé à ce penchant de son compagnon, et se prêtait au jeu dès qu'il en manifestait l'envie.

Steve ne put retenir un soupir découragé. Bucky se prêterait-il à ce que le blond souhaitait lui proposer, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec se laisser dessiner des heures durant. En fin de compte, cela avait à voir, se dit Steve. Après tout, ce qu'il entendait lui proposer, c'était ni plus ni moins que la permission de le dessiner jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Epouser son amant était aussi une façon de se l'approprier...de la même manière qu'en le dessinant.

Oui, Steve était _un peu_ possessif. Un chouiat 'tit peu. Mais son Bucky était si incroyable, si parfait. Le blond se doutait qu'il en faisait baver plus d'un, au ballet de New York. Il redoutait, parmi ces hommes qui regardaient son Bucky, le jour où l'un d'entre eux sortirait du lot aux yeux de son amant, dépassant Steve dans les qualités qui plaisait au brun. Il craignait que Bucky se laisse enlever par quelqu'un d'autre. Evidemment, c'était irrationnel. Totalement. Et il savait que Bucky était dans les mêmes dispositions à son égard. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne serait véritablement tranquille qu'une fois qu'il lui aurait passé la bague au doigt, au sens propre.

Là était le problème. Bucky accepterait-il de l'épouser ? Rien que la perspective d'un refus tétanisait Steve, et l'empêchait ne serait-ce que de songer à comment s'y prendre. Chaque pas en avant dans ce sens serait un risque de plus de se casser la figure à l'arrivée. Que faire ? Songeait Steve, soupesant dans chaque main un gros tube de peinture. Peut-être devait-il en parler à quelqu'un ? Demander conseil ? Tout de suite, le visage de Wanda s'imposa à son esprit. Oui, la jeune fille paraîssait tout indiquée. Elle était pleine de bon sens, optimiste tout en restant lucide. Avec un sourire satisfait, Steve résolut de lui exposer son dilemme.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pepper tapotait le bois verni de son bureau luxueux du bout des doigts. Pouce. Index. Majeur. Annulaire. Auriculaire. Auriculaire. Annulaire. Majeur. Index. Pouce. Pouce...Ah ! Encore une fois, elle se surprenait à rêvasser. Les dossiers qui prenaient la pose sur le bois juste devant son nez ne se traiteraient pas tous seuls. La rousse vérifia l'heure à son bracelet montre, avant de pousser ce qu'elle compta comme le 73e soupir de la journée -elle n'était plus vraiment sûre du compte. Et encore, il n'était que 10h du matin. La PDG de Stark Industries était arrivée depuis déjà deux bonnes heures au bureau, et rien n'avait changé dans le paysage proche. Les dossiers que lui avait amené son secrétaire étaient toujours là, la narguant, à peine ouverts. Des dossiers urgents, de la plus grande importance, et qu'accessoirement elle devait connaître jusqu'au bout de sa manucure parfaite pour le lendemain après-midi. Pas le feu au lac, donc, si on admettait que Pepper avait une mémoire d'éléphant...le problème étant que ladite Pepper avait actuellement l'esprit bien trop occupé par un certain bout de plastique blanc -c'était fou qu'un objet si petit et si moche soit aussi terrible de conséquences- pour songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à ce que pouvait bien contenir ces fichus dossiers. A quel sujet aurait lieu la réunion du lendemain après-midi, déjà ? Aucune idée. Rien. Nada. Par contre, rien que la pensée de Tony faisaient s'allumer les feux d'alarmes du Gondor et des fusées de détresse dignes d'Armageddon dans son esprit embrumé de mère par encore assumée.

Pepper ne savait pas quoi faire. Vraiment pas. Tony et elle travaillaient énormément, enfin, surtout elle, en tant que PDG de Stark Industries, depuis que son époux lui avait passé la main. Ils étaient un couple, un binôme, un duo...une bonne équipe. Elle ne savait pas s'ils parviendraient à gérer un nouveau venu dans la vie bien rôdée qu'ils s'étaient construite. De plus, elle était quasiment convaincue que son époux ne voudrait pas d'un enfant. Il ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il voulait être père. Même Steve et Bucky y avaient songé, avec toutes les difficultés que cela apporterait ! Alors si Tony, qui avait la possibilité d'en avoir un naturellement, ne lui en avait pas parlé...c'était peut-être tout simplement qu'il n'en voulait pas. Le matin même, il lui avait lancé « On est bien, tous les deux, pas vrai ma chérie ? Rien que tous les deux ? ». Certes c'était dans le contexte du retour catastrophé de Pepper la veille, il cherchait toujours à se faire pardonner son bazar d'accueil.

Non, vraiment, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et ce petit être qui grandissait en elle de minute en minute ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir plus efficacement. Elle avait peur des sentiments qu'il éveillait en elle. Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin de conseils. Cela tombait bien, elle n'avait rien de prévu pour déjeuner, se dit-il en attrappant son téléphone portable, posé sur le bureau, à côté des maudits dossiers.

« -Allo...Pepper, tu as intérêt à avoir une sacrément bonne raison pour…, grogna une voix ensommeillée à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Salut mon chou ! L'interrompit la rousse. Ca te dit un déjeuner aujourd'hui ? Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose...

-….aaaah...d'accord Pepper...je ne peux rien te refuser… mais tu sais quelle heure il est… ?

-L'heure de te lever. Il est 10h30 passées.

-...Ok pour le déj'. Où ça ?

-Passe me récupérer à la Tour Stark, il y a un nouveau restaurant indien délicieux qui a ouvert pas loin !

-De la bouffe indienne ? Tu veux m'avoir par les sentiments ? Je suis ton homme.

-A tout à l'heure ! 12h, ne sois pas en retard, Trésor.

-Je ne suis jamais en retard.

-Très juste. Continue comme ça. Bisou !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

L'appartement des Barton subissait, en ces 11h20 du matin, les effets d'une véritable tornade ménagère. Clint, armé jusqu'aux dents de chiffons, serpillère et autres bouteilles de javel, avait récuré l'appartement dans sn intégralité, profitant de l'absence des enfants. Avec soulagement et une certaine satisfaction, il s'arrêta un moment pour considérer les fruits de son travail. Le sol luisait, les étagères étaient impeccables. L'ex-Marins en ronronnait presque. Il rangea tout son matériel ménager et finit de mettre de l'ordre, vidant le lave-vaisselle et étendant le linge sur le balcon -la pluie s'était calmée.

Satisfait, il décida qu'il était temps de s'occuper de son job. Il avait une relation dans une agence de de sécurité, qui lui avait permi d'obtenir une promesse de travail. Sa retraite de Marins était suffisante, mais cela lui permettrait de ne pas rester oisif et de mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour les études de ses enfants.

Mais après avoir pris cette résolution, il lui fut impossible de retrouver son téléphone. Son portable avait tout bonnement disparu. Il ne le trouva pas dans la poche arrière de son jean, où il le rangeait toujours. Il n'était pas dans la cuisine-salon, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain…Clint jeta tout de même un coup d'oeil dans les chambres des enfants, même si ce n'était pas leur genre de lui faire ce style de plaisanteries. Ca, ce serait plutôt le genre de...

L'ancien militaire eu soudain un flash. Pietro, mais oui ! La veille, il l'avait percuté dans le hall et son téléphone lui avait échappé des mains. Un peu étourdi par ce qu'il avait vu -l'état du jeune homme et sa réaction violente vis-à-vis de lui-, il avait complètement oublié de récupérer son téléphone par terre. Il attrapa ses clés avant de sortir en hâte, même s'il y avait peu de hance qu'il retrouva son téléphone dans le hall, lieu de passage de tout l'immeuble. On ne savait jamais, les voleurs étaient parfois cachés derrière les masques les plus honnêtes.

Evidemment, dans le hall, Clint ne trouva rien. Il eut beau fouiller partout, il eut vite fait le tour, et pas le moindre portable noir luisant en vue. Après un dernier regard alentour, il se dirigea vers la loge du concierge. Jarvis n'avait pas trouvé le moindre appareil de ce genre, il en était vraiment navré. Soupirant avec résignation, Clint le remercia et s'apprêta à rentrer. Cela l'ennuyait vraimnt d'avoir perdu le téléphone, d'autant plus que le numéro de l'entreprise qui devait lui offrir un emploi était entré dedans, et que cela avait été la croix et la banière pour lui avant d'obtenir ce numéro. C'est à ce moment que la porte cochère s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme à la peau noire. Ses cheveux rasés très courts et son habillement sobre mais soigné suscitèrent tout de suite quelque chose de familier chez Clint. Le jeune homme du avoir la même impression que lui parce qu'il vint à sa rencontre. Ils se jaugèrent un instant.

« -Quel corps d'armée ? Finit par demander le jeune homme.

-Marins.

-Air Force.

-Drôle de métier, hein ?

-Tu l'as dit, mec. Sam Wilson, rénchérit-il en lui tendant sa main.

-Clint Barton, répondit l'ex-Marins en la serrant.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pepper retroussa sa manche pour regarder son bracelet-montre pour la énième fois. Elle était au pied de la Tour Stark, il était 11h48. Non, il n'était pas en retard, c'était simplement elle qui était descendue trop en avance. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait lui aussi en avance, comme souvent. Il était toujours en avance, ou bien pile à l'heure. Jamais en retard d'une minute. Elle n'attendrait pas longtemps. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas lui qui s'avançait ? Pepper reconnut la tignasse blanche ébouriffée, reconnaissable entre toutes, qui se faufilait à travers la foule. Bientôt, un jeune homme émergea sur les marches de la Tour, tel un cabri, et fit un grand sourire à Pepper en la rejoignant.

« -Hello, ma belle, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, comment ça va ?

-Et toi ? Répondit-il en l'embrassant à son tour, tu as l'air moins grognon que tout à l'heure.

-J'ai couru pour venir, éluda le jeune homme, et je suis content de te voir. Alors, c'est par où ton resto ?

-Par là.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en échangeant des banalités, essayant de ne pas se perdre dans la foule des travailleurs en route pour le déjeuner. Ils se rejoignaient souvent pour déjeuner, et avec plaisir. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient connus peu après l'arrivée des jumeaux dans l'immeuble. Un jour, Pietro avait croisé la jeune femme peinant à porter un énorme carton, dans le hall de leur immeuble. Il l'avait aidée à porter son fardeau, et pour le remercier, elle l'avait invité à boire quelque chose chez elle. L'alchimie s'était faite naturellement, même s'ils avaient quelques années de différence, et ils s'étaient retrouvés autour d'un expresso pour Pepper et d'un thé pour Pietro, à discuter et rire comme des bananes jusqu'au retour de Tony. Ils avaient réitéré le lendemain, quelques jours après, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour déjeuner. De fil en aiguille, ils étaient devenus amis, et même confidents. Pietro, s'il ne disait pas autant de chose à Pepper qu'à Wanda, se confiait tout de même beaucoup à elle. Pepper, quant à elle, disait tout à son ami, et comptait sur ses précieux conseils. Même s'il avait l'air d'un gamin qui ne tenait pas en place -il l'était, mais pas que-, il était, comme sa sœur, assez avisé lorsqu'il n'était pas concerné par le problème qu'on lui exposait.

Finalement, la rousse tira Pietro dans une rue moins fréquentée. Avec soulagement, les deux amis s'éloignèrent de la foule dense, et pénétrèrent dans le restaurant. Ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme charmante, vêtue d'un sari revisité pour paraître assez moderne. Elle les installa à côté de la fenêtre. Pietro jeta un coup d'oeil alentour. L'endroit était chaleureux, décoré avec goût dans un mélange de tradition indienne et de modernité, dans des tons chauds, orange et rosés. Ils étaient installés dans des chaises à mi-chemin avec des fauteuils. Le jeune homme en aurait ronronné de bonheur, et se blottit un peu plus dans la chaise-fauteuil. C'était qu'il faisait frais, dehors, malgré la veste sweat-shirt épaisse bleu nuit qu'il avait enfilé en partant.

« -Alors, dis-moi, dit-il en faisant rouler son accent, une fois leurs commandes servies, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-…c'est à dire que…

-C'est grave ?

-…je ne sais pas…bon…je suis enceinte, Pietro…

-Oh. Wow. Oh. C'est. Gé. Nial., articula le jeune homme, depuis quand tu le sais ?

-Depuis...et bien, j'ai fais le test quand j'étais chez mes parents, ce week-end…

-Tu sais de combien tu es enceinte ? Demanda Pietro, excité comme le gosse qu'il était.

-Eh bien...peut-être deux semaines ou trois, peut-être plus…

-Tony est au courant ?

-…

-Oh…d'où le déjeuner…

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Pietro…

-Comment ça ? Tu ne vas pas le dire à ton mari ? C'est ce qu'on fait, en général, plaisanta le jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je ne sais pas s'il voudra de cet enfant…en fait je crois que j'ai peur de ce qu'il me dira…je suis effrayée qu'il me dise qu'il veut le garder…mais je crois que j'ai encore plus peur qu'il n'en veuille pas…  
-Mais toi, Pepper, toi, la mère, tu veux le garder, cet enfant, ou non ? Dit le jeune homme en la pointant de sa fourchette.

Pepper le fixa comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, sans même le voir. Voulait-elle de l'enfant ? Le jeune homme à la tignasse blanche venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé exprimer durant toute la matinée. Son instinct de mère s'éveillait tout à coup, la submergeant et faisait vibrer quelque chose d'ancestral en elle. Elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

« -Hey, ma belle, ça va, fit Pietro en attrapant doucement sa main.

-O..oui…, articula la jeune femme, oui...je crois même que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien...au mon dieu je vais être maman…

-Donc c'est un oui, tu veux garder le petit, conclut le sportif d'un sourire attendri.

-Je ne peux pas envisager autre chose…

-Alors, il ne reste plus qu'à le dire à Tony…

Pepper grimaça.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il régnait dans l'amphithéâtre un silence religieux. Seul le cliquetis des claviers d'ordinateur, le crissement des stylos sur le papier et la voix du professeur troublait cette paix silencieuse. Il fallait dire que c'était un cours complexe, donné par une des plus brillantes spécialistes de Lacan à l'université. Wanda était vraiment ravie, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle attendait ce cours. Elle prenait des notes à toute vitesse, comprenant tout à la seconde. Les livres de Lacan, elle les avait dévorés, passionnée. Elle entrevoyait déjà des solutions alternatives, la manière de les adapter à leur époque, car, pour elle, ces théories étaient déjà dépassées dans le monde qui allait si vite. Elle trouvait en psychanalyse des réponses à ses propres questions, ses propres peurs, et à celles de son frère, pour la plupart héritées de son passé.

Le cours prit fin. Leur professeur leur donna rendez-vous pour la suite du cours le lendemain après-midi. Avec enthousiasme, la jeune femme rangea ses affaires. Elle récupéra son téléphone dans son sac, constata qu'elle avait un sms de son frère. Elle faillit sauter de joie en lisant le message : « Pepper est ENCEINTE ! Mais motus ! A ce soir, soeurette 3 ». Un immense sourire vint se peindre sur son visage. Un autre message arriva, de son amie Jane, étudiante en physique : « On t'attend à l'entrée du bâtiment des Sc-H, on va manger avec les loustics. A tout de suite ».

Wanda sortit de l'amphithéâtre, suivant le rythme des étudiants. Elle serra ses livres contre elle et essaya d'accélérer un peu pour ne pas faire attendre ses amis. Au coin d'un couloir, à quelques mètres de la sortie elle heurta violemment quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse, ses livres s'éparpillant autour d'elle.

« -Oh, bon sang, ça va, tu n'as rien ? Fit une voix masculine.

La jeune femme grimaça en levant les yeux. Un homme était agenouillé devant elle, l'air désolé, et commençait à ramasser les livres qu'elle avait laissés tomber. Il était trop âgé pour être un élève, Wanda en conclut qu'il était un professeur.

« -Non…, désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention à où j'allais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est de ma faute. Tiens, tes livres...oh, tu étudies Lacan ?

-Oui. Vous êtes professeur ?

-Oui, je suis tout jeune dans le métier, rit timidement. Euh, Paul Bettany, ajouta-t-il, professeur de physique quantique, de philosophie et d'histoire. Je donne aussi des cours du soir en mathématiques.

-Wanda Maximoff. J'étudie la psychanalyse.

-Oui, ça me paraît évident, dit . Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. Bonne journée.

Sur ces mots maladroits, Paul Bettany s'en alla, fendant la foule des étudiants à contre-courant. Wanda le regarda partir, un peu étonnée. Elle finit par rejoindre un petit groupe à la sortie. Jane vint tout de suite à sa rencontre. À la tête qu'elle faisait, la jeune Sokovienne comprit que son amie n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

« -Eh bien tu fais fort, toi ! Quand même, il est assez grand, comment as-tu fais pour ne pas le voir ? J'ai voulu venir te ramasser, mais il semble qu'il s'en ai très bien tiré tout seul, lui glissa-t-elle mutinement.

-Jane, tu n'en rates pas une, toi, hein ? Répliqua Wanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda un grand type brun de leurs amis en les rejoignant.

-Wanda est entrée en colision avec Vision !

-Vision ? S'étrangla Wanda. D'où sors-tu ce surnom stupide ?

-A ma décharge, je ne l'ai pas inventé, dit Jane en levant les mains innocemment. Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça en cours de physique. Parce qu'il sait TOUT, et voit TOUT ! Dit-elle en faisant des grimaces ridicules.

Wanda rit aux bêtises de son amie, avant de l'attraper par le bras et de l'entraîner vers leurs amis pour camoufler le gargouillement de son ventre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, pour un prof, ce Vision était plutôt mignon.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Clint regarda sa montre. Il était presque l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Il espérait que tout s'était bien passé pour Lila, même s'il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Avec un soupir paresseux, il se redressa du canapé où il s'était allongé pour lire un livre. La sonnette de l'entrée interrompit un long bâillement. Soupirant à pierre fendre, l'ancien Marins se leva et alla ouvrir. Il haussa les sourcils. Face à lui se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, veste de sweat-shirt et bas de survêtement. Les yeux bleu perçant le trouvèrent tout de suite.

« -Salut, Papi.

-Bonjour, gamin. Tu n'es pas en cours ?

-Occupe toi de tes affaires.

Clint haussa les sourcils plus haut. Il ne manquait pas d'air, celui-là. Il venait jusque chez lui -ce qui en soit ne constituait néanmoins pas un trajet si important-, pour lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires ?

« -Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-il franchement.

Baissant les yeux, Pietro fourra sa main dans la poche de son jogging pour en sortir un téléphone noir, qu'il fit tourner entre ses dix doigts. Il semblait presque gêné.

« -C'est toi qui avait mon téléphone ? S'exclama Clint avec surprise.

-Je l'ai ramassé hier en rentrant. Tu l'as fait tombé dans le hall quand nous nous sommes...bousculés.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le rends ?

-J'ai oublié de te le rendre...et puis estime toi déjà heureux que je te le ramène, vieillard, lâcha Pietro, vexé. J'aurais pu le vider et le revendre pour me faire de l'argent de poche, ça vaut pas mal de sous ce modèle-là...

-C'est quoi ton problème, Maximoff ?

-Mon problème, Barton ? Répliqua Pietro du tac au tac, une lueur factice d'innocence dans le regard. J'ai un problème ?

-Pour l'instant, non. Mais tu risques d'en avoir un si tu continue à jouer les sales mioches comme ça, le menaça Clint en avançant d'un pas.

-Vraiment, l'ancêtre ? Demanda Pietro en s'avançant lui aussi, souriant narquoisement.

-Ca suffit, les conneries, maintenant. Rends-moi ce portable et va en cours, gamin.

-...pour quoi faire.. ?

-Ca me paraît évident. Pour décrocher ton diplôme et trouver enfin un coach. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Wanda et Steve disent que tu as du potentiel…

Il y eut un petit éclair dans les yeux de Pietro, qui perdit tout de suite son attitude de jeune coq et resta pensif. L'ancien militaire contempla un moment son visage calme, une expression qui avait soudain remplacé l'agaçante arrogance qui tordait son sourire en un rictus. Il était beau, lorsqu'il cessait de se déguiser en le jeune freluquet stupide qu'il n'était pas.

« -...de toute façon, quel coach pourrait bien vouloir de moi ? Murmura-t-il finalement. Tu le vois bien, non ? Je suis colérique et insupportable. Laisse tomber Clint, je me démerde très bien tout seul. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Son visage un peu dissimulé par les folles mèches blanches de ses cheveux, Pietro finit enfin par lui tendre son téléphone, d'un geste énergique, presque brutal. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent une fraction de seconde avant que la main pâle et vive, assez semblable à celles de Wanda, se retire aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était avancée. Le regard clair croisa un instant celui de Clint, avant que Pietro ne se détourne pour sortir.

« -Au fait, je t'ai mis mon numéro et celui de ma sœur. Au cas où. Bye.

Le doux claquement de la porte accompagna son départ désinvolte. Clint, lui, était resté à sa place, son téléphone à la main, de plus en plus étonné par ce personnage qu'était Pietro Maximoff. Mais outre l'étonnement, il était _intrigué_ par ce jeune homme, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se trouver là où on ne l'attendait pas, tour à tour provoquant, tête à claques, pensif, mélancolique. Peut-être était-ce cela, la fameuse « âme slave » ? Pour ce qu'il en savait. L'ancien militaire nota aussi, avec chaleur, que pour la première fois, le Sokovien avait prononcé son prénom. Peut-être y avait-il moyen d'apprivoiser cette « âme slave », finalement ?

Par réflexe, Clint chercha les prénoms de Wanda et Pietro dans son répertoire, sans les trouver. Il envisagea un instant que Pietro lui ai menti, mais ne voyant pas de raison valable, regarda à l'initiale de leur nom de famille. Nada. Il commença alors à réexaminer sa liste de contacts pour en repérer qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il en identifia deux, ce qui le fit rire. « Scarlet Witch », et « Quicksilver ». Déciement, ce gosse était plein de surprises.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Steve toqua à une porte du 1er étage, vêtu pour aller courir, d'un jogging trop grand et d'un T-shirt trop serré. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'un jeune homme à la peau noire vienne lui ouvrir.

« -Salut Sam ! Alors, prêt à mordre la poussière ?

-Steve. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Allez, amène-toi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis couraient dans un parc non loin de leur quartier. Ce n'était pas très grand, mais ils s'en accommodaient.

« -J'ai croisé le fameux Barton dans le hall, aujourd'hui, dit tout à coup Sam en courant.

-Ah oui ? C'est un gars bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est un ancien Marins, alors la question ne se pose même pas.

-Je l'ignorais.

-Ca se voit dans ses yeux. Enfin, c'est sûrement plus facile pour moi, de repérer mes frères d'arme.

-Sans doute, oui.

-Il a le regard d'un Marins. Il l'aura toujours. Un Marins le reste toujours. Comme je serais toujours un para...

-J'ai beaucoup de sympathie pour ce gars. On devrait lui proposer de venir courir avec nous !

-Ouais, bonne idée !

-J'en profiterai pour demander à Pietro de venir avec nous, aussi.

-Oh non, pas lui, se lamenta exagérément Sam avant de recevoir un coup de coude de Steve. Je plaisante, mon pote.

-Il n'est pas si terrible, quand on le connaît, le réprimanda le blond. Au contraire, c'est une perle, ce petit, mais il faut savoir le prendre…

-Tu ne l'avais pas croqué d'ailleurs ? Sourit mutinement Sam.

-...Sam, est-ce que c'est moi, ou est-ce que tu viens d'insinuer que j'aurais pu m'intéresser à Pietro dans ce sens-là ? Dit Rogers d'un ton glacial.

-Hm. Non, pas du tout, se rattrapa Sam. Désolé.

-J'adore ce garçon, mais je le vois bien plus comme un petit frère ou un fils. D'ailleurs, je ne vois que Bucky.

-Bien sûr, mais tu ne peux pas nier que Pietro, lui, t'a vu dans ce sens-là à un moment, non ?

-Non, tu as tord, soupira Steve, les jumeaux venaient d'arriver, il était paumé. Je pense surtout qu'il avait besoin d'un modèle paternel sur lequel s'appuyer, et qu'il l'a confondu avec autrechose. Aujourd'hui, il a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer...

-Ouais...En tout cas, il a du potentiel ce petit…

Les deux amis continuèrent leur course silencieusement, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Tandis qu'ils courraient, la nuit tombait doucement sur Brooklyn.


	4. 3 : Réminiscences

Bonjour ! Voilà le 3e chapitre d'un Avenir à Brooklyn ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, olivierkriss-kevinaline et val ! Pietro et Clint ensemble, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça ne saura trop tarder ! :P Je vous fais languir ! Moi aussi, j'aime bien le couple formé par Wanda et Vision, et Steve et Bucky :3 !

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wanda souffla doucement sur son chaï parfumé aux épices, plus par habitude qu'en espérant vraiment le refroidir. Elle avait enroulé ses belles mains fines autour de la tasse de céramique bleue avec des flocons blancs et argentés, s'y réchauffant avec plaisir. Il fallait dire que, cette année, l'automne était en avance, septembre était déjà humide et frisquet. Cependant, cela ne dérangeait pas Wanda, qui adorait l'hiver, entre autres pour le petit plaisir qu'elle s'offrait chaque matin, de réchauffer ses doigts contre la céramique brûlante. Cette tasse, c'était Pietro qui la lui avait offerte pour leur anniversaire. Elle avait eut un sourire attendri en la voyant, la voix de sa mère résonnant encore à ses oreilles, appelant son frère son flocon. Cela pouvait sembler tristement niais, la Sokovienne en avait conscience, mais cela lui rappelait une époque ancienne et innocente à laquelle elle tenait, malgré les événements désagréables qui avaient suivi. Et puis, cette belle tasse ouvragée, c'était aussi une belle attention de son grand frère de 12 minutes, comme s'il assistait au bonheur de Wanda à chaque fois qu'elle buvait une boisson chaude, comme elle les aimait.

Son frère, justement, entra dans la cuisine à ce moment-là, encore ensommeillé, comme tout embèrlificoté dans des rêves pas encore évaporés, des mèches blanches plus empagaillées que jamais et un immense pull rouge sombre qui découvrait néanmoins joliment ses clavicules. Wanda eut un sourire. C'était elle qui lui avait offert ce pull, au même anniversaire que celui où elle avait reçu sa tasse floconeuse. C'était un beau pull, trouvé chez une grande enseigne du prêt à porter, qu'elle avait repéré au premier coup d'oeil. Douillet et bien chaud, en cachemire, elle avait choisi cette teinte, d'une parce qu'elle l'aimait, de deux parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle irait à Pietro. Cela n'avait pas manqué, son frère l'avait adoré et essayé tout de suite. Le rouge sombre faisait ressortir à merveille la pâleur iréelle des traits de son frère, sa peau, ses cheveux où l'on devinait malgré toute une racine sombre mais indécise, et ses yeux translucides. Elle avait choisi le pull un peu grand, car elle savait que son frère adorait se blottir dans des vêtements trop larges pour lui.

L'air encore endormi, Pietro sourit à la vue de sa sœur, et vint l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe. Wanda lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en réponse. Zig-zagant à moitié, le Sokovien se dirigea le plan de travail pour se préparer un petit déjeuner décent. Décent, pour lui, consistait en...deux œufs aux plats, six tranches de bacon, deux grands toasts beurrés avec confiture de fraise, un bol de Golden Gramms, un bol de chocolat chaud -très chaud-, une orange, une banane, plus une demi-douzaine de pancakes, les bons jours. Wanda, habituée à l'avalanche de nourriture qui s'abâtit sur la table en face d'elle, ne bougea pas d'un iota. La bouche pleine, Pietro lui lança un regard satisfait, commençant enfin à se réveiller.

« -Tu vas en cours, aujourd'hui ? finit par demander la jeune femme.

-Gmboui, réussit à articuler son frère.

-Tiens donc, d'où vient cette résolution ? Ca fait un moment que tu n'y as plus remis les pieds.

-Gmbgfp.

Wanda rit doucement dans sa tasse. Son frère lui avait raconté la rencontre de la veille, avec mauvaise humeur mais honnêteté -jamais son frère n'aurait pu lui mentir, même s'il l'avait voulu. Aucun doute pour Wanda, Clint avait quelque chose à voir dans cette décision, même si son frère ne l'admettrait jamais.

« -En tout cas, c'est plutôt positif, frangin.

-Hgpmlf ?

-Tu commences presque en début de semaine ! On est mardi !

-Mgpdhkn.

Cette fois, la brune éclata de rire, sous le regard étonné de son frère. Elle ne dit rien de plus, ne replongeant dans ses pensées tandis que Pietro finissait son petit-déjeuner gargantuesque. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après une toilette rapide, les jumeaux sortaient de chez eux. Wanda était heureuse qu'ils fassent la route ensemble. Pietro lui, avait un sourire un peu rêveur aux lèvres. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête. En tout cas, son air un peu béat disparu très vite, lorsque la porte des Barton s'ouvrit sur Lila et Cooper, tout sourires, et Clint derrière eux.

« -Bonjour, dit Wanda, comment ça va ?

-Bonjour Wanda, bonjour Pietro ! On va à l'école tous seuls aujourd'hui ! Dit Lila avec enthousiasme -cette gosse était toujours enthousiaste.

-Salut Wanda, sourit Clint, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, encore en pyjama, salut gamin.

-'Lut, marmonna le jeune Sokovien, évitant le regard perçant de l'ex-Marins, qui arrivait encore à casser la baraque de la classe, uniquement vêtu d'un marcel gris et d'un bas de vieux survêtement.

-Oh, pas de « papi », ni de « vieillard », aujourd'hui, s'étonna Clint.

-Esp…

-Non, non, non, intervint Wanda pour éviter que son frère n'insulte le quadra devant ses propres enfants. Il n'est pas très réactif le matin. Allez, allez, on y va, on va être en retard. Vous venez, les enfants ?

-On arrive ! A ce soir Papa !

-A ce soir les schtroumphs. Ciao les Maximoff !

-A plus tard, Clint !

Une demi-heure plus tard, les jumeaux débarquaient bras dessus bras dessous à l'université, riant à une blague de Pietro avec une complicité qu'ils ne connaissaient que l'un avec l'autre. Cooper et Lila les avaient quittés deux rues après leur immeuble pour aller à l'école. Cela faisait bien deux semaine que Pietro n'était plus retourné en cours et, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, cela non-plus, cela lui avait manqué. Non pas les cours, dont il trouvait certains vraiment barbants, mais le cadre unversitaire, si normal, si proche de ce que, selon lui, n'importe quel jeune devrait avoir le droit de connaître, et si loin de la réalité qui avait été la sienne en Sokovie, durant toute son enfance. Oui, il aimait l'université, même s'il jouait au cancre. C'était une sorte de plaisir coupable du personnage qu'il s'était créé pour protéger celui qu'il était vraiment.

« -...tro...Pietro ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Wanda ?

-Je te disais, grand-frère distrait, que j'allais me rendre à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai cours que cet après-midi, mais j'ai des devoirs à travailler.

-Oh...Oh d'accord...euh...je crois que j'ai un cours d'anatomie dans...cinq minutes ?

-File, dans ce cas, rit Wanda. On se retrouve à l'entrée à 12h, et on va manger ensemble ?

-Ca marche, soeurette, sourit Pietro. À tout à l'heure.

Une fois son frère, parti, Wanda se plongea dans l'univers silencieux de la bilbiothèque du campus. Elle aimait cet endroit, calme, studieux, presque sage. L'air qu'on y respirait n'était pas chargé de poussière mais d'idées, un air qu'elle trouvait revigorant. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure de la matinée, nota la jeune femme, ce qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Elle salua la bibliothécaire et alla droit au rayon psychanalyse. Elle avait à rédiger un devoir sur l'évolution et la réception des idées freudiennes au début du XXIe. Tout un programme. Mais arrivée au rayon en question, très fourni, elle eut un instant de surprise. , Vision, de son petit nom, se trouvait là, assis en tailleur, en plein milieu du passage, environné de quelques piles de livres, absorbé par la lecture d'un énorme ouvrage sur la couverture duquel luisait le nom de Lacan. Un petit sourire vint fleurir les lèvres de Wanda. ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Du moins, c'est ce que crut la jeune femme, jusqu'à ce que le professeur lève les yeux vers elle sans exprimer la moindre surprise.

« -Bonjour. Wanda Maximoff, c'est bien ça ?

-Bonjour...Monsieur Bettany ?

-Oui.

-Vous lisez Lacan.

-Oui.

-C'est...étonnant…

-Si vous vous demandez si ma lecture a à voir avec notre rencontre d'hier, la réponse est oui. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des lacunes impardonnables dans le domaine de la psychanalyse, et j'ai entrepris d'y remédier.

-...vous avez déjà des domaines de compétences assez larges, vous savez...il n'y a rien de déshonorant à ne pas tout savoir…  
-C'est amusant, on dirait que je suis l'élève, et vous le professeur…

-Oh...pardon je...je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect…

-Oh non, Wanda, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Nous sommes tous destinés à apprendre un jour quelque chose de tout le monde.

-Si vous le dites…si vous voulez, nous pourrons en parler…

-De… ?

-Lacan, sourit Wanda en désignant le livre que tenait Vision, et de la psychanalyse en général. Et vous pourrez m'enseigner un peu de physique ou d'histoire…

-Ce serait avec plaisir Wanda.

-Pour moi aussi. Oh, vous permettez ? Demanda la jeune femme en prélevant un ouvrage de la pile à côté de laquelle était assis le professeur. Puis-je vous emprunter ce livre ? J'en aurais besoin pour un devoir…

-Prenez, prenez, je vous en prie. J'ai déjà lu cette pile.

-Je...pardon ?

-Oui. Je lis vite.

-Ah...oui…bon...d'accord…bonne lecture alors, bégaya Wanda en tournant les talons pour aller enfin travailler.

Elle venait de se rendre compte que l'homme avait de merveilleux yeux noisette. Et qu'elle aimait bien les yeux noisette.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lorsque Pietro poussa la porte de l'amphithéâtre où se déroulait son cours d'anatomie, il avait trois minutes de retard. Retenant un soupir ennuyé à la vue des visages agacés qui se tournèrent vers lui, il descendit lentement les marches et s'assit à la première place de libre, à côté d'un garçon brun baraqué et qui lui jeta un regard mi-moqueur, mi-appréciateur. Le Sokovien le regarda en haussant les sourcils, « Quoi ? Tu veux mon portrait par De Vinci ? Blaireau, va ». Oui, Pietro pouvait transmettre pas mal de choses tout en nuances, rien que par une modulation du faciès. Autant dire que le garçon reporta sagement son regard sur le professeur et sur ses notes. Avec un sourire narquois, le Maximoff se mit à l'aise, ôtant sa veste, croisant les jambes, avant de sortir rapidement un bloc-notes et un stylo quatre couleurs.

Durant plusieurs minutes, il prit consciencieusement des notes, efficacement. Il était à l'aise avec ce que leur apprenait leur professeur sur les fonctionnement des articulations, élément essentiel à prendre en compte lorsqu'on se destine à une carrière dans le domaine du sport. Cependant, l'ennui laissa bientôt place à la satisfaction. Non seulement il était à l'aise, mais il savait absolument tout ce qui constituait le cours du jour. Génial. De tous les cours qu'il aurait pu choisir, il avait décidé d'assister à celui où il reverrait tout ce qu'il connaissait. Pietro soupira, s'attirant un regard étonné du baraqué à côté de lui.

« -On te dérange pas, Blanche-Neige ? Lui glissa-t-il sèchement.

-A qui tu parles, Mini-Hulk ? Rétorqua Pietro, son accent roulant d'agacement.

Ok, il avait des progrès à faire en matière de répartie. Mais il avait l'excuse de ne pas avoir l'anglais comme langue maternelle. En sokovien ou en russe, il se défendait mieux, mais son plaisir aurait été diminué par l'incompréhension de l'armoire à glace. Sa pauvre réplique sembla suffire à le moucher, car il haussa les épaules avant de retourner à ses notes. Ou alors, peut-être que le niveau zéro du jeune homme en répartie l'avait découragé d'avance. Ou peut-être n'avait-il lui-même pas tant d'inspiration...après tout… « Blanche-Neige » ? Quelle originalité !

Continuant à ronchonner intérieurement sans plus rien suivre du cours, Pietro regarda l'heure sur sn portable. Il retint un soupir de détresse. Encore une demi-heure. Une demi-heure ! Pour passer le temps, il décida d'envoyer un sms à Pepper pour lui demander si elle avait parlé à Tony. Son amie était parfaitement capable de n'en avoir encore rien fait, et d'être restée à cogiter sans agir, à craindre la réaction de l'ingénieur. Pietro écouta cinq secondes le professeur qui leur expliquait comment pratiquer l'échauffement idéal pour éviter de malmener les articulations. Là encore, il n'apprendrait rien. Il vérifia l'heure encore une fois. Il ne s'était écoulé que 3 minutes depuis la dernière consultation. Définitivement découragé, il rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, attrapa sa veste sans rater le regard de Mini-Hulk sur ses clavicules en vue, et sortit de la salle d'une démarche lasse. Une fois dehors, il se mit en quête d'une machine à boissons chaudes, où il commanda un chocolat chaud au caramel. En attendant que la machine réponde à sa demande, il farfouilla dans son sac à dos pour mettre la main sur son emploi du temps. L'après-midi, il n'avait pas cours. Cela le surprit presque. Pour une fois, qu'il comptait aller en cours...il était libre. Au moins, il n'aurait pas mauvaise conscience.

« -...tro ! Pietro !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un l'appelait du bout du couloir, quelqu'un dont il avait reconnu la voix. Le coeur battant, il se retourna, tentant de masquer l'hésitation de ses mouvement en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. Alec venait vers lui. Alec. Son coeur sursauta. Alec aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux regards doux, aux bras qui l'avaient enlacé tant de fois alors que sa bouche lui chuchotait de lumineuses promesses. Alec qui l'avait largué le dimanche matin. Alec qui l'avait piétiné quelques jours seulement auparavant, osait l'interpeler dans le couloir de leur université, comme si de rien n'était. Quel fumier…

« -Fous-moi la paix, gronda-t-il avant de tourner les talons, un peu trop précipitament à son goût.

-Pietro ! Mais attend !

Le Sokovien s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant le bruit des pas précipités s'estomper derrière lui alors que son ex-petit-ami renonçait à le suivre. Il serra les dents pour étouffer les papillons blessés qui voletaient dans son ventre. C'était fini avec Alec. Fini. Et merde...il avait oublié son chocolat chaud.

« -Tililili….tililili…..tilililili…

La sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses pensées moroses. Pepper éjecta le visage d'Alec de sa mémoire pour quelques instants.

« -Allo ?

-Coucou Trésor, ça va ?

-...oui, hésita Pietro en se grattant le front sous ses mèches folles, on va dire que oui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Pietro ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Rien ma belle. Rien de méchant. J'ai juste croisé quelqu'un que je ne voulais pas voir…

-Oh...on en parlera quand tu voudras.

-Pas tout de suite… plus tard. Bon et toi ? Tu lui as dit ?

-Non...pas encore…

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur…

-De quoi ?

-...eh bien...qu'il refuse…nous ne serions pas d'accord…ce serait peut-être la fin de cette harmonie qui règne entre nous…

-Ou peut-être pas, Pepper. Tu y as pensé à ça ? Tu as pensé à ce qui se passerait si Tony réagissait positivement ?

-….je vais lui parler….je dois juste trouver le bon moment…

-Tout ira bien, ma belle. Je te le promets. Je te soutiens de tout mon coeur. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Tu es Pepper Potts, après tout, rit-il.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La veille, lors du dîner, lorsque Clint avait annoncé à Cooper qu'il pouvait aller en cours tout seul puisqu'il connaissait le chemin, le jeune garçon avait affiché un sourire ravi. Son fils était très indépendant, ce qui ravissait l'ex-Marins. Sa fille aussi, du reste. Tous ses enfants l'étaient d'ailleurs. Peut-être un peu trop en ce qui concernait Nathaniel, après qui il lui fallait toujours courir après pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse, ne tombe ou ne provoque une catastrophe d'une manière ou d'une autre. En tout cas, Clint avait réussi à obtenir de son fils aîné qu'il profite de son trajet matinal pour déposer sa sœur à l'école et la récupérer au retour, étant donné que l'école et le collège n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Son fils avait un téléphone portable, il n'aurait donc qu'à l'appeler s'il y avait un problème quelconque.

En parlant de passer un coup de téléphone, il était temps pour lui de contacter, enfin, l'agence de sécurité. On répondit au bout de trois tonalités. C'était une femme, qui à sa demande, lui passa son ancien camarade. L'homme le renseigna sur le travail qu'il aurait à effectuer, avant de s'excuser pour partir en réunion. Clint raccrocha. Il commençait la semaine suivante. Il travaillerai deux nuits sur sept, le mardi et le jeudi. Son travail consistait en une surveillance de nuit dans un centre commercial ouvert 24h/24h, dans une zone un peu chaude de Brooklyn. Cela ne gêna pas l'ancien Marins, il en avait vu d'autres après tout, entre l'Irak et l'Afghanistan, en passant par les missions commandos aux quatre coins du monde. Ce n'étaient pas deux nuits sans dormir qui allaient le gêner. Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était qu'il allait devoir faire garder les enfants.

Il restait méfiant cependant. Laura et lui avaient eu une très mauvaise expérience avec une baby-sitter, alors que Cooper n'avait que 4 ans. La jeune femme, véritablement gourde, avait quasiment mis le feu à la baraque après avoir fait manger au petit garçon un plat tout préparé périmé qu'elle avait trouvé dans il ne savait quelle supérette miteuse. Alors, même s'il était indispensable pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un chez lui les nuits où il serait absent, il ne voulait pas remettre ses enfants entre les mains d'incapables.

Il se demanda une poignée de secondes si Natasha pouvait être solicitée pour veiller sur la fratrie, mais il écarta rapidement cette possibilité. Son amie avait beaucoup à faire avec son travail, de ce qu'elle lui en avait dit, et il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela en plus. Le visage qui lui vint alors à l'esprit fut celui de Wanda, et il s'étonna de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La jeune femme était calme, pleine d'humour, responsable, équilibrée, elle adorait ses enfants. La nounou idéale. L'idée plaisait d'autant plus à Clint que, comme n'importe quelle étudiante, Wanda avait sûrement besoin d'argent de poche, et qu'il entendait la payer très honnêtement, au regard des horaires qu'il lui demanderait. La jeune femme pourrait s'installer dans le canapé, très confortable, riche en coussins.

Oui, c'était décidé, il allait demander à Wanda si elle acceptait de devenir la baby-sitter attitrée de la famille Barton !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pietro tourna la page de son livre sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avait commencé Les Piliers de la Terre de Ken Folett, et s'était pris de passion pour l'épais ouvrage. Tellement, qu'il en avait déjà englouti la moitié. Il était fasciné par le personnage de Tom le Bâtisseur et ses cathédrales. Le jeune homme s'était installé dans une des pièces à vivre de l'université, dans un confortable fauteuil rouge, et avait décidé d'attendre là sa sœur, jusqu'à midi. Pour passer le temps, il avait sorti ce roman commencé la veille. Oublié, le cours sans intérêt du matin, oublié, l'ex-petit-ami indéci.

La sonnerie de midi le fit sursauter. A contre-coeur, il glissa un marque-page au coeur du livre et le rangea dans son sac. Il sortit en hâte, ne souhaitant pas faire attendre sa sœur à l'entrée de l'université. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue des colones qui marquaient la limite du campus, une main lui agrippa fermement le bras. Et merde, se dit Pietro avant de se retourner. Son intuition ne manqua pas, Alec se tenait juste derrière lui.

« -Pietro…je voudrais que nous discutions, lui demanda franchement le brun.

-Nous avons déjà discuté, Alec. Ca ne remonte pas à loin, pourtant, c'est étonnant que tu aies oublié.

-Je n'ai pas oublié, Piet'...c'est justement pour ça que je voudrais en parler avec toi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Ecoute, Pietro, s'il-te-plaît…je...durant ces quelques jours, tu m'as terriblement manqué…je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi...vraiment…

-…un peu tard pour t'en rendre compte, marmonna le Sokovien avec morgue, pour dissimuler les crampes de son coeur.

-C'était une erreur…, supplia Alec, allez, Bébé, s'il-te-plaît, recommençons…simplement, recommençons du début…

-Une erreur ? S'écria Pietro, cette fois vraiment en colère. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, merde ! Une erreur ? Tu m'as dis que nous n'avions jamais rien eu en commun ! Il n'y a rien à recommencer !

-Je ne le pensais pas Piet'…je t'aime toujours.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant Alec. Lâche-moi la grappe, articula Pietro en se dégageant.

-Pietro, attends ! Fit le brun en attrapant ses poignets dans sa poigne puissante. Où en es-tu, toi ? Tu n'as pas pu m'effacer comme ça en quelques jours, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors, tu es un menteur. Toi aussi, tu m'aimes toujours, Piet', je le vois bien…

-Non ! NON ! Cria Pietro en se dégageant violemment cette fois. Tu m'as jeté, c'est fini. Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant. J'ai autre chose à faire que venir réchauffer ton lit parce que tu te sens seul. Fous-moi la paix !

Sans attendre de réponse, le Sokovien tourna les talons, bouillant de rage. Il se mêla au flot des étudiants, le coeur en miettes pour la seconde fois en quelques jours. C'est ainsi, massant doucement ses poignets endoloris, des larmes de fureur et de chagrin au coin des yeux, qu'il croisa le regard de sa jumelle. La jeune femme avait tout vu, Pietro le devina tout de suite. Elle ne dit pas un mot, lui non plus. Elle le prit par la main pour l'emmener déjeuner.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où elle l'emmenait. Il ne leva les yeux qu'une fois arrivés devant l'enseigne. Wanda l'avait conduit au petit Diner qu'ils aimaient tous les deux, où ils allaient souvent déjeuner. On y servait les meilleurs milkshakes au goût des jumeaux, et justement, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'un milkshake, c'était bien Pietro. Ils choisirent une petite table bleue parmi les nombreuses tables rondes et colorées, s'assirent sur de sobres chaises en bois. Laissant à son frère le temps de se reprendre, Wanda alla commander ce qu'ils prenaient habituellement. Pour elle, un baggel végétarien au vinaigre balsamique et un Frapuccino. Pour Pietro, un club sandwich saumon aneth et un milkshake fraise XXL. En dessert, une barquette de mini-muffins aux trois chocolats. Lorsqu'elle retourna à la petite table bleue, son frère avait de nouveau le regard clair, les épaules droites, le port fier. Elle sourit avec soulagement. Il répondit à son sourire. Tout irait bien. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à Pepper quelques heures plus tôt. Tout irait bien, et pour tout le monde. Sa jumelle ne lui dit pas qu'il avait eu raison. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle en pensait.

« -Tu veux en parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout de même sobrement.

-...Alec veut qu'on se remette ensemble. Mais c'est hors de question. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

-Non, c'est sûr…

-Alors j'espère qu'il me laissera tranquille, maintenant. Je pense que j'ai été assez clair.

-Je le pense aussi, fit Wanda en prenant une gorgée de Frapuccino.

-Diiing ! Fit soudain le téléphone rouge de la jeune femme, signalant l'arrivée d'un sms.

Wanda s'excusa et prit deux secondes pour le lire. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres.

« -C'est qui ? Demanda Pietro, la paille de son milkshake au coin de la bouche.

-Clint.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est toi qui m'a baptisée Scarlet Witch ? demanda sa jumelle avec un regard malicieux.

-Ahem. C'est bien possible. Qu'est-ce que te veux le vieux schnock ?

-Roooh Pietro, ne parle pas de lui comme ça, le sermonna Wanda. Il me propose du baby-sitting de nuit.

-C'est à dire, de nuit ? Demanda Pietro, tout à coup soupçonneux.

-Tout doux, mon frère, baisse les étendards, rit Wanda. Il a décroché un job, mais c'est de nuit, alors il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour garder les enfants. Deux soirs par semaines. Avec un bon salaire.

-Alors, si c'est payé, fit ironiquement Pietro après une longue gorgée de milkshake.

-T'es con.

-Je t'aime.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Clint ? Demanda Wanda de but en blanc.

-Pardon ? S'étrangla Pietro.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Clint ? Répéta Wanda, bien fort et distinctement.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, mon frère, s'agaça faussement Wanda. Il te plaît ?

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Pietro plus fort. Mais non, pas du tout, où vas-tu chercher ça ?!

-Je ne sais pas, glissa Wanda, un peu absente. Une intuition.

-Ouais, bah garde tes intuitions pour toi, soeurette.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Clint était en train de se verser une bière, sur le coup de 18h, lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, et se trouva comme foudroyé sur place. À la porte se tenait un homme grand, à la peau noire comme l'ébène. L'homme était borgne. Il avait un air de vieux lion au repos, vêtu sobrement d'un long manteau noir. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Clint. Il le reconnut tout de suite.

« -Général Fury ! S'étrangla-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous par réflexe. Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Cessez cela, Barton, le coupa l'homme d'une moue sévère, nous ne sommes plus chez les Marins. Vous et moi sommes désormais des civils.

-Bien, mon général.

-Je ne suis plus votre général, Clint, tout comme vous n'êtes plus mon lieutenant, et cela depuis bien des années, sourit le vieil homme. M'autorisez-vous à entrer ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur ! Je vous en prie.

Plus que surpris, Clint le laissa passer devant lui. Il ferma la porte et invita son ancien supérieur à s'asseoir au comptoir en face de lui. La bière qu'il lui proposa fut reçue avec gratitude. Finalement, tous deux installés ainsi, comme deux vieux amis, Clint s'autorisa à se détendre.

« -C'est bon de vous revoir, monsieur, avoua l'ex-Marins. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-En fait...je suis votre voisin.

-Je...je vous demande pardon ? S'étrangla Barton pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois avec sa bière.

-Oui. J'habite un petit appartement au deuxième étage.

-Le vieil homme « un peu bougon », c'est vous ? S'écria Clint.

-Jarvis regrettera ces paroles, sourit Fury en prenant une gorgée de bière.

Clint rit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, comme on rit à l'armée, à coeur ouvert et gorge déployée. Fury le suivit de son grand rire grave. Peu à peu, ils se calmèrent, avant de se lancer un regard d'amitié.

« -Je voulais vous dire, Clint, hésita Fury. J'ai appris pour votre épouse. J'appréciais beaucoup Laura, c'était une femme de caractère.

-Elle vous estimait beaucoup aussi, monsieur, murmura Clint, soudainement moins enthousiaste, en voulant presque à son ancien général de lui rappeler sa perte.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous avez quitté votre ferme ?

-Oui monsieur, entre autres choses.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Ils burent chacun plusieurs gorgées de bière avant que ce blanc ne devienne difficilement supportable.

« -Sachez, Clint, dit finalement Fury, que je suis fier de vous. Je ne vous l'ai pas assez dit à l'époque. Vous êtes un Marins, un vrai. Vous êtes le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Vous me l'avez dit, monsieur. Juste avant votre rappatriement, il y a dix ans.

-Oui, peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui je le pense plus que jamais.

-...merci, monsieur.

-Bon, eh bien je vais vous laisser. Embrasser vos enfants pour moi. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver. Je sais où est la sortie.

-Eh bien, au revoir, mon gén...monsieur, se rattrapa Clint.


	5. 4 : Amour avec un grand A

Coucou les lecteurs ! C'est Lily, avec le chapitre 4 d'Un avenir à Brooklyn, qui s'intitule « Amour avec un grand A ». C'est un petit chapitre de transition, tout doux, vous allez voir. Ou lire.

Voilà voilà, navrée pour le retard que j'ai pris et ne vais pas manquer de prendre dans les jours qui viennent, mais je ne lâche pas ! Pareil pour Difficile retrouvailles et Les Aventures de la famille Maximoff !

En attendant, je voulais remercier les trois auteurs des reviews que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre précédent, et qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !

Oliverkriss-kevinaline : merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi l'effet de surprise avec Fury x) ! Et oui, on commence tout doucement à explorer quelques facettes des personnages. Je me dis qu'avec des chapitres courts et réguliers (ça, c'est plus compliqué), je peux me permettre d'y aller par petites touches :) ! En plus, apprendre que ma fic est potentiellement dans ton top 10, ça fait plais' ! XD Je te souhaite une super lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Val : thank you ! Contente que ça t'aie plus ! Et oui, le lien entre Pietro et Wanda est quelque chose d'assez chouette à explorer, du coup je me fais plaisir x) ! Un peu de Stucky dans ce chapitre :)

Orionyx : déjà, je dois dire que c'est un peu grâce à ta review que ce chapite est paru ! J'avais une petite baisse de régime quand je suis tombée sur ton message, et ça m'a donné un coup de boost. Je me suis dis « aller, on s'y met ! ». Alors merci ! Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les UA :3 d'ailleurs, la plupart de mes fics en sont…et effectivement, ce genre d'univers tient mieux si on respecte le caractère des personnages. Je suis contente que les pairings te plaisent :) Et oui, c'est aussi cette univers estudiantin mêlé à une vie d'adulte qui m'intéresse particulièrement. Je trouve ça chouette de constituer des tranches de vie. Et puis, je suis contente aussi que ma fic soit agréable à lire…c'est l'idée après tout, apporter un petit moment agréable et détendant :) donc voilà, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaîra !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Et encore navrée pour le retard ! Et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! :)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« Tu me manques ». Pietro gardait un regard absent sur le sms qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable. Alec, encore. Il lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages durant l'après-midi, auxquels Pietro n'avait pas répondu. Il ne voulait pas lui donner de grain à moudre, car il savait Alec très éloquent, et doué pour convaincre les gens d'absolument l'inverse de ce qu'ils croyaient. Avec un soupir, le jeune homme ferma son application SMS et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche.

Il leva alors les yeux et inspira une large bouffée d'air nocturne. Il était frais et revigorant, et son association avec la vue que le toit offrait sur le quartier fit du bien à Pietro. Il montait souvent au sommet de l'immeuble, parce qu'il savait qu'il était peu fréquenté, et ainsi, pouvait être seul avec ses pensées pour un moment. Ce soir-là, une étrange mélancolie lui brûlait les veines et le coeur avec elles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repasser les événements du matin liés à son ex-petit-ami, et ceux qui avaient précédé leur rupture.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble presque trois mois, ce n'était pas rien pour le Sokovien, qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais eu de vraie relation, sérieuse. Dans le sens strict du terme, Alec Clearwaters avait été son premier petit-ami, et de ce fait, il avait une importance particulière aux yeux de Pietro. Le brun était étudiant en littérature nordique, il avait deux ans de plus que le jeune homme, et ils s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs mois avant de sortir ensemble. Pietro se souvint qu'Alec était alors en couple, et qu'il avait rompu quelques jours après. Le plus âgé avait commencé à lui tourner autour, sympathisant avec lui, en venant à clairement lui faire la cour. Le Sokovien, alors fraîchement débarqué de son pays natal, l'avait d'abord repoussé, surpris par l'intérêt qu'Alec semblait lui porter. Les ardeurs du brun n'avait pas cessé, et Pietro avait finit par se laisser prendre au jeu de séduction amorcé. Finalement, ils s'étaient mis en couple. Alec était gentil, intelligent, attentionné, passionné, et le Sokovien était tombé amoureux. Avait cru tomber amoureux.

Wanda lui avait dit pourtant, que ce n'était pas le bon. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme dont elle se méfiait. Cependant, elle n'avait pas voulu ennuyer son frère, et s'était contentée de garder un œil sur l'avancée de leur relation. Pietro, rendu méfiant par les paroles de sa sœur, avait craint qu'Alec ne le quitte une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais non. Il avait été encore plus attentionné avec Pietro, et celui-ci s'était rassuré. Le brun lui avait ensuite proposé de partir en voyage. Peu après, c'était fini.

Pietro se souvint de la violence des sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque la tonalité avait résonné dans son téléphone, après qu'Alec avait raccroché. La colère, tout d'abord, s'était enflammée, comme un rempart, pour le protéger d'autres émotions plus corrosives, qui malgré tout n'avaient pas manqué de l'atteindre. La déception, le chagrin, le doute. Il y avait presque cru, à cette belle histoire avec son étudiant en littérature nordique. Il avait cru à ses paroles tendres, à ses baisers souriants, à son corps attentif. Il avait _voulu_ croire. Il avait voulu croire que ce superbe et intelligent jeune homme était bel et bien tombé amoureux de lui, sombre étranger, orphelin, pas particulièrement malin, et qu'il avait voulu construire quelque chose avec lui. Mais non. Il était retombé. Il avait fait un plat dans le lac grisâtre de la réalité, après avoir refermé son livre de contes. En fait, Pietro n'avait aucun intérêt. Il n'avait rien de particulièrement intéressant…C'était ce qu'il s'était dit alors. C'était ce que la voix du doute avait chuchoté entre deux hurlements de son esprit furieux.

Et voilà qu'Alec revenait vers lui. Revenait pour lui. Le voulait lui. De nouveau. Mais voilà. Il arrivait trop tard. Il arrivait après le cyclone que la rupture avait provoqué en Pietro. Le vent avait arraché le lien qui les avait unis un jour. Il avait tout détruit. La seule chose qui rendait encore Pietro mélancolique, était le souvenir d'un sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé, et qui imprégnait encore ses pores, mais qui n'était plus voué qu'à la dissolution dans le cours ininterrompu de l'avenir. Alors non, il lui était impossible de répondre à Alec. Cela aurait été un régression, un retour en arrière, un rembobinage. Mais Pietro Maximoff ne revenait pas en arrière. Sa sœur et lui avaient retenu cela de leur existence en Sokovie. On ne revient pas au point de départ, on n'y jette même pas un regard. Sous peine de subir le même châtiment qu'Orphée. Voir ce que l'on regarde se pétrifier, et être pétrifié par le désir de ce qu'on laisse derrière.

Un profond sentiment d'injustice imprégnait néanmoins Pietro, perçant à travers sa résolution. Le sentiment d'un triste gâchis. Tout ça parce qu'un homme n'avait pas su ce qu'il voulait. Quelque chose chatouilla alors la joue de Pietro, et il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes. Cela faisait partie du processus de dissolution. Malgré tout, cela faisait mal. Le bruit métallique d'une porte tournant sur ses gonds le fit sursauter, et il se tourna brièvement vers la porte menant au toit pour apercevoir son voisin du troisième étage. Il détourna rapidement le visage vers les immeubles brooklyniens, essuyant discrètement ses larmes. Il était hors de question de susciter de la pitié chez le vieux schnock. Clint le rejoignit tranquillement et s'accouda à la rembarde à côté de lui.

« -Tout va bien, gamin ?

-...occupe-toi de tes affaires, vieillard, murmura Pietro sans le regarder.

L'ancien Marins lui lança un regard en coin, mais n'ajouta rien. Il sortit une vieille tabatière toute cabossée, d'où il sortit une feuiller à rouler, un filtre, et une pincée de tabac brun. En silence, il commença à rouler sa cigarette. C'était une activité minutieuse qui lui permettait de réflechir et de se détendre, et cela faisait totalement partie du plaisir de fumer sa cigarette. Il finit de la préparer et tira un briquet de la poche arrière de son jean. Protégeant la flamme d'une main, il prit un air concentré et alluma l'extrémité de la tige. Pietro risqua à ce moment-là un regard vers lui mais le détourna avant que l'ex militaire ne le surprenne. C'était qu'il avait un charme certain, ce vieil homme. Cette moue sérieuse qu'il avait lorsqu'il allumait sa cigarette avait éveillé quelque chose de frémissant et très agréable en Pietro, sans qu'il s'en rendre vraiment compte, tout occupé qu'il était claquemurer ses sentiments depuis quelques jours. Un vent frais souffla alors doucement. Sans pouvoir se contenir, il frissonna longuement, croisant les bras dans un geste machinal. Clint le remarqua tout de suite. Il ôta sa veste pour la poser fermement sur les épaules de Pietro. Si le jeune homme avait les épaules plus larges que Clint, ce dernier les avait plus musclées, ce qui revint au même. La veste était tout à ajustée aux épaules frissonnantes.

« -Merci, murmura le jeune homme, si bas qu'il se demanda après coup si Clint l'avait entendu.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Pietro serra la veste autour de lui pendant que Clint tirait sur sa cigarette, tapotant légèrement dessus de temps en temps pour évacuer la cendre. Il arriva à la moitié de la cigarette lorsque la jeune voix s'éleva à nouveau.

« -Alors, pépé ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?

-Mon histoire ? Demanda Clint en haussant un sourcil.

La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son ancien général était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Elle lui avait mis les nerfs à vif, ainsi que ses souvenirs de Laura. Il croisa le regard bleu translucide en silence. Disparu, le sale gosse moqueur, car c'était une franche curiosité qui se traduisait dans ces iris semblables à de la glace en train de fondre. Clint sourit alors doucement au jeune homme, et commença à parler.

« -Eh bien...je l'ai rencontrée il y a des années, nous étions dans le même lycée. Elle s'appelait Laura. Elle était jolie. Très jolie. Enfin, moi, je la trouvais très jolie. La plupart des autres garçons la trouvaient quelconque. Je suppose qu'elle ne répondait pas assez au stéréotype américain de la grande fille blonde et sportive. Laura était plutôt le style rat de bibliothèque. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle se laissait marcher sur les pieds, bien sûr. Elle avait un caractère explosif. En fait elle était à la fois douce, et très affirmée, tu comprends ?

Clint fit une pause pour tirer sur sa cigarette, le regard perdu dans le vide. Pietro le fixait en silence. Il ne lui avait pas demandé spécifiquement de parler de son épouse défunte, mais comprenant que c'était fait d'elle dont Clint avait besoin de parler, il se contenta de l'écouter attentivement.

« -Elle était impressionnante. La vie n'était pas facile pour elle, orpheline de père, et une mère qui trimait pour nourrir une fratrie de quatre enfants, sans autre famille qu'une vieille tante pingre. Il y a des êtres comme ça, que tu croises, toi qui as une vie plutôt confortable, et qui te transcendent. Ce sont des gens qui n'ont pas forcément vécu des choses faciles, et qui en ont tiré une grande force d'âme. Quelque chose d'à la fois farouche, et de très doux. Ta sœur me fait beaucoup penser à Laura, par exemple.

Pietro détourna les yeux, surpris par la révélation de Clint, mais comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Sa sœur lui faisait un effet identique, d'autant que leur mère était également ce genre de personne.

« -Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, reprit Clint en soufflant ce qui lui restait de fumée, s'attirant un regard cette fois franchement étonné.

L'ancien militaire le vit en train de le fixer avec surprise, et eu un sourire en coin.

« -Et oui, petit. Tu crois que tu es le premier pseudo sale gosse stupide que je croise sur mon chemin ? Tu vaux bien mieux que ça, et tu es tout sauf stupide. Alors arrête de me provoquer sans cesse, ça ne marche pas. Tu es déjà quelqu'un d'intéressant, pas besoin de te donner des airs de racailles pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

Mouché, Pietro ne sut pas trop quoi répondre. Ses yeux s'étaient aggrandis tout au long du petit speech de Clint, et lui mangeaient à présent le visage. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'air très malin. Gêné, il détourna le regard.

« -Laura devait être une femme extraordinaire, relança-t-il.

-Oui…elle n'a accepté de sortir avec moi que quelques années plus tard, et elle a parfaitement accepté ma carrière militaire. C'est dur, tu sais, pour les compagnons de militaires, toujours à attendre, toujours tout seuls. Quelques semaines de perm en tout et pour tout dans l'année...Mais j'aimais mon métier, et Laura l'a accepté. Elle en était même fière. Je lui avais promis de quitter l'armée l'année de mes 37 ans. Elle ne m'a jamais vu à la retraite.

Clint jeta son mégot d'une pichenette sèche.

« -J'ai eu peur pour les enfants. Nos enfants…c'est terrible d'être séparé de sa mère si jeune…mais ils apprennent à vivre avec…tout doucement…Quand à moi, j'ai la sensation d'avoir perdu le bras et la jambe, et de devoir vivre avec des prothèses jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, qu'elle pressa. Clint tourna la tête pour croiser le regard clair envahi de mèches blanches, et une moue compatissante sur le jeune visage.

« -Il est chaque jour un peu moins dur de marcher, sourit l'ancien Marins, mais je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer. Je pense que cet amour fera toujours partie de moi.

Pietro hocha silencieusement la tête, répondant au sourire de Clint. Il comprenait complètement. Le silence qui s'installa après le récit du quadra était confortable, un peu engourdissant, mais ils étaient bien. Leurs pensées prirent des tours moins mélancoliques à mesure des minutes passant.

« -Au fait, demanda Pietro de but en blanc, tu as l'intention de faire une pendaison de crémaillère ?

-Oui, répondit tout naturellement Clint, je pensais à vendredi.

-Vendredi…ce serait sympa.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Clic-clic. Clic-clic. Clic-clic. Clic-clic.

Wanda se surprit encore une fois à jouer avec son stylo au lieu de s'en servir pour ficher le livre de psychanalyse qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle s'était mise au travail sitôt rentrée de l'université, mais n'était pas parvenue à se concentrer. Voilà deux heures et demie qu'elle rêvassait, un peu triste, d'humeur un peu mélancolique, sur son bureau, devant ses bouquins. À sa gauche, une photo des jumeaux avec leur mère. Ils avaient 12 ans lorsque le portrait avait été pris. Un petit moment de bonheur dans leur quotidien instable. Pietro avait la même dans sa chambre. Pietro. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était parti faire un tour sur le toit. Wanda eut soudain très envie de se pelotonner contre son frère, et de pleurer, aussi. Pietro avait toujours eu un timing parfait. A peine eut-elle ressenti le besoin de sa présence que le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant retentit dans l'appartement. La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, enfila un gilet de laine rouge et des chaussons en forme de souris -une blague de Bucky-, avant de le rejoindre.

Il venait de retirer sa veste, après avoir déposé sur le comptoir de la cuisine un sachet de papier portant une inscription bien connue de Wanda. C'était le nom du restaurant grec où ils allaient souvent dîner. Wanda eut un petit sourire. Son frère n'eut pas pu avoir une meilleure idée. Elle s'approcha doucement, et Pietro remarqua tout de suite sa mine déconfite. Sans un mot, il l'attira tendrement contre lui, l'entoura fermement de ses bras fermes, contre son torse chaud. Il savait exactement à quoi elle songeait lorsqu'elle avait cette tête. La jeune femme se blottit dans un silence religieux. La chaleur de l'étreinte fraternelle fit fondre la carapace qu'elle s'était construite pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qui la rendait vraiment mélancolique. L'instant d'après, elle pleurait comme une enfant, accrochée au pull du jeune homme, qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux en la berçant, ainsi que faisait leur mère, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

« -Elle me manque aussi, ma belle, murmura Pietro à son oreille, sans cesser de la bercer.

-Je...je voudrais tellement l'avoir près de nous…, sanglota Wanda, elle esst tellement loin…je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire autrement mais…

-Nous la reverrons bientôt, petite sœur, la coupa Pietro, ne t'inquiète pas, très bientôt…

-…d'accord…, renifla-t-elle, oui, tu as raison…

-En attendant, on va se manger de délicieux domas (1), de la moussaka et des feuilletés aux épinards en se regardant ce superbe film que je nous ai emprunté dans le dernier vidéoclub encore ouvert à Brooklyn.

Triomphant, il brandit sous le nez rougi de sa sœur la boîte du DVD Invincible, qu'il était allé chercher entre attendant qu'on prépare sa commande au restaurant grec. Wanda sourit. Cela faisait au moins la cinquième fois qu'ils regardaient ce film, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, car elle savait que son frère l'adorait. Il finissait toujours par pleurer comme un bébé à la fin, mais il en redemandait à chaque fois. Wanda savait bien que son frère demandait à le regarder lorsqu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme, et elle appréciait aussi ce film, alors cela ne lui posait de problème. Elle installa les différents mets dans des plats, et leur prépara un thé à la menthe en accompagnement, tandis que Pietro s'occupait de mettre le film en route. Avant que le film ne démarre, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous deux confortablement installés dans le canapé, Pietro attrapa sa petite sœur pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. C'était une petite chambre, avec une jolie fenêtre et un angle rond. C'était la chambre de Lila. Elle était soigneusement rangée, rien ne traînait par terre, les livres étaient à leur place dans la bilbiothèque, les vêtements proprement pliés dans le placard, les jouets dans leur coffre. Mais toujours, quelque chose n'allait pas, dans cette petite chambre d'enfant. Quelque chose n'y avait pas sa place.

C'était un petit son presque inaudible, à peine saccadé, qui parfois s'éclarcissait une fraction de seconde pour redevenir difficilement perceptible. C'était un son un peu humide, un peu pitoyable. C'était une petite fille qui pleurait. Lila.

Oh, elle n'avait pas passé une mauvaise journée, au contraire. Elle s'était fait des amies, elle avait été brillante en classe, ses professeurs l'appréciaient. Un garçon lui plaisait. Elle avait tout raconté à sa famille bien sûr, au dîner, et avec joie. Mais une fois l'heure du coucher arrivée, l'heure de prendre son bain, de se laver les dents, de mettre son pyjama…une étrange angoisse s'était emparée d'elle. Avec elle était venue une terrible envie de pleurer, qui avait enflé dans sa gorge. Lorsque son père était venu lui dire bonne nuit, elle l'avait si bien dissimulée, tout en souhaitant de toutes ses forces qu'il remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle avait encore enflé, lorsque Clint était reparti comme tous les soirs ignorant de son mal-être. Ce soir-là, roulée en boule sous sa couette mauve, Lila pleurait. Elle pleurait parce qu'il manquait une odeur, des bras doux, des cheveux longs et bruns, une voix onctueuse, pour l'envelopper et la cajoler. Ce soir, Lila pleurait parce que sa mère lui manquait atrocement. C'était, plus que le fait de savoir que sa mère ne serait plus jamais là, le sentiment, la conscience de son absence à cet instant précis, au moment où sa présence lui aurait fait tant de bien.

Alors, ce soir-là, Lila pleurait. Mais elle ne voulait pas déranger. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit. Elle ne voulait pas alerter qui que ce soit. Elle ne voulait faire de peine à personne. Et puis, cela faisait tellement de bien, à ce moment, de pleurer. Elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin, en filigrane sur le manque de sa mère. Mais, malgré son désir de ne blesser personne de sa famille, elle se sentait tellement abandonnée, à ce moment-là. Elle en voulait presque à son père de la laisser pleurer dans son lit, dans sa chambre sombre.

C'est alors que des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, à l'heure où tout le monde est couché. L'urgence de ce bruit de pas contrasta avec la douceur qui cadença l'ouverture de la porte. Parut la silhouette carrée de son père, en même temps que redoublaient ses sanglots, soudain plus audibles de savoir que quelqu'un s'en préoccupait. La petite veilleuse violette sur sa table de chevet s'alluma soudain, lui révélant les traits soucieux mais infiniment aimants et chaleureux de son père. Il tendit une main pour glisser derrière une petite oreille quelques mèches de cheveux trempées de larmes.

« -Ca ne va pas, mon coeur ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Lila tenta d'articuler un mot, mais rien d'autre ne sortit qu'un violent sanglot.

« -Hey, mon bébé, je suis là. Tout va bien ma puce…, murmura la voix grave de son père, tiens, fais-moi un peu de place.

Lila se repoussa contre le mur derrière elle alors que son père s'installait dans le petit lit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Là, au creux de ses bras, elle ressentit comme une permission de pleurer librement. Elle laissa libre court à sa peine alors qu'une main tendre lui caressait doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« -Tu sais que ta mère t'aimera toujours, mon coeur, chuchota Clint, où qu'elle soit.

-O...oui…

-Alors dors maintenant, petit coeur, ce n'est qu'un petit coup de blues…ça va passer…juste un coup de blues…

Une heure plus tard, père et fille dormaient du sommeil du juste dans un lit minuscule. Une trace humide faisait luire la joue de Clint.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -C'est délicieux Steve, tu es vraiment un as.

-Heureux que ça te plaise, mon amour, roucoula le blond, je l'ai cuisiné rien que pour toi.

-J'espère bien, ronronna Bucky d'un ton gourmand en reprenant une bouchée du superbe bœuf strogonoff que leur avait cuisiné son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il était rentré, rompu, de sa longue journée de travail au ballet de New York, il avait été accueilli par une ambiance romantique, une lumière tamisée, un peu de Chopin en fond sonore, et un blond très sexy qui lui avait volé un baiser au passage. Doux Jésus. Steve savait que Bucky adorait Chopin, et qu'il avait un faible pour le bœuf strogonoff. Il savait aussi, même si Bucky ne l'avait jamais avoué, que le danseur ne détestait pas les dîners au chandelles. Cela le faisait rougir comme une jouvencelle. Et cela, c'était Steve qui en raffolait. La petite rougeur sur les pommettes de son danseur, et sur ses lèvres, ravivée par la lumière dorée des chandelles, lui donnait un air que le blond trouvait particulièrement sexy. En vérité, pour lui, les dîner aux chandelles étaient une vraie torture, parce que justement, il lui fallait _attendre_ que le dîner finisse avant de pouvoir…passer à la suite. Sinon, vraiment, où était l'intérêt de préparer un dîner aux chandelles, franchement ?

Néanmoins, c'était une douce torture, que Steve acceptait _presque_ sans broncher. Les fois où Bucky, pour le taquiner, se mettait à lui faire du pied sous la table, c'était vraiment dur de résister. Mais ce soir-là, le danseur restait sage, savourant son plat en discutant tranquillement avec son compagnon. Il fallait bien que l'un des deux reste tranquille, scrogneugneu. Néanmoins, tout en écoutant Bucky raconter sa journée, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder, même si leur objet n'était cette fois par le corps de son compagnon. Cela ferait bientôt sept ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Sept ans. La date fatidique, pensa le blond. Il avait entendu tellement de fois cette légende selon laquelle les couples se séparent au bout de sept ans, ou bien passent le cap et résistent bien plus longtemps, qu'il commençait à y croire. C'était irationnel, il le savait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Une demande en mariage au terme de sept ans de relation, cela constituait dans son esprit raidi de stress un motif de rupture, un peu dans le principe « ça passe ou ça casse ».

« -Steve, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Bucky.

-Euh…pardon chéri, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.

-Je vois ça, ricana Bucky, et puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

-Tu as vraiment besoin de le demander ? L'interrogea Steve, d'un regard éloquent.

-C'est que.., balbutia Bucky en croisant le regard que le grand blond posa sur lui, affamé, ardent, un regard indiquant que le bœuf strogonoff n'était pas le met qu'il souhaitait consommer à ce moment-là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais, bébé ? Demanda Steve pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Et bien…je te demandais si tu te souvenais comment on s'était rencontrés, sourit Bucky.

-Oh oui. Ce moment est gravé au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Tu étais nu comme un ver.

Bucky éclata de rire. Steve avait totalement raison. C'était à Brooklyn, il y avait un peu plus de huit ans. Steve était encore étudiant en art, et Bucky à l'école de danse. Le danseur faisait le modèle pour le cours d'art de l'université où allait Steve. Nombre lui bavait littéralement dessus. Steve le premier. Mais il le cachait mieux que les autres. A force d'efforts, il avait finalement réussi à inviter Bucky à boire un verre, sans paraître trop lourd. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis, et proches. Ils se comprenaient très bien, parlaient de toutes sortes de choses. L'amour était venu naturellement. Tout leur était venu naturellement après cela. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils étaient parti ensemble à Washington, en avaient profité pour prendre un appartement ensemble, avant de revenir à Brooklyn quelques années plus tard.

Soudain, Steve tendit sa main vers Bucky. Surpris, le danseur ne bougea pas. Des doigts doux débarassèrent le coin de sa bouche d'un minuscule bout de légume, avant de revenir à la bouche de Steve. Cette vue électrisa littéralement Bucky, qui porta une nouvelle bouchée à ses lèvres. Mais quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière d'ouvrir la bouche, de récolter ce qui était piqué sur sa fourchette. Dans la manière qu'il avait de fixer Steve aussi. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et déglutit. Là, c'était sûr son compagnon le chauffait, clairement. Le brun lécha avec nonchalance le bout de l'ustensile de métal, rendant Steve presque jaloux. Un petit gémissement de plaisir échappa au brun, plus ou moins involontairement, car le morceau qu'il venait de croquer était particulièrement savoureux. Il en joua aussi beaucoup, voyant que le regard de Steve s'était assombri considérablement. C'était sûr, ce soir, il passait à la casserole. Comme tous les soirs, du reste. Presque.

Bucky finit par reposer sa fourchette. Dans un geste délibérement lent. Très lent. Avec une application précieuse, il déposa la barre métalique précisément où il l'avait trouvée. Il s'empara ensuite de son verre de vin rouge pour en boire une gorgée. Evidemment, une goutte glissa de sa bouche sur son menton, et cette fois, le regard de Steve étincela d'un bleu si intense que Bucky en oublia le vin qui glissait sur sa gorge. Ce furent donc les doigts du blond qui recueillirent le liquide rouge translucide. Le contact fut électrisant. Les doigts chauds de Steve contre la peau fragile de sa gorge. Il y avait là de quoi rendre Bucky fou.

Tout alla très vite. En quelques secondes, le danseur était plaqué contre le mur du salon par un grand corps brûlant, sa bouche ravagée de baisers sauvages, sa taille emprisonnée par deux mains immenses. Ses bras étaient étroitement enroulés autour du coup du blond, quémandant plus encore. Steve s'attaqua à ouvrir la chemise de Bucky, dévoilant le torse finement musclé par la danse, les tétons hérissés qu'il embrassa tout de suite avec tendresse. Le danseur se cambra doucement, se maîtrisant encore suffisament, mais resta agripé aux cheveux de Steve et au col de sa chemise. Il en avait vraiment envie, là, tout de suite. Le blond sentit cette envie parce qu'elle était l'écho de son propre désir. Il remonta à la bouche de Bucky pour l'embrasser encore.

« -Passons à la chambre, si vous le voulez bien, susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-Bien volontiers, répondit Bucky, dont la voix se mua en gémissement lorsque Steve empoigna une de ses fesses en se pressant encore plus contre lui.

Leur nuit fut ardente, passionnée, douce, tendre, surprenante, inventive.

Amoureuse.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dans un lit, quelque part dans un appartement du deuxième étage, une jeune femme dormait. Elle avait une peau pâle toute piquetée de tâches de rousseur, et ses cheveux roux libérés de leur habituel catogan se déployait en une étendue brillante derrière elle. Un sourire paisible ornait ses lèvres et son sommeil. À ses côtés, un homme, qui l'observait avec des yeux humides et amoureux. Tony regardait sa femme dormir, comme il le faisait souvent. C'était pour lui parmi les plus douces des occupations. Vérifier que Pepper dormait bien, qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars, qu'elle n'avait pas froid, regarder ses longues mèches fluides et y entremêler ses doigts. Réflechir à eux.

Tony savait bien qu'il menait la vie dure à son épouse. Sa petite femme rien qu'à lui, comme il l'appelait parfois. Il était impossible, se couchait à des heures improbables, mettait la pagaille partout, s'occupait de la maison une fois sur dix. Bref, il n'était pas le mari idéal, même s'il savait se faire pardonner comme il convenait. Il avait tout de même l'impression qu'à force de baser leur relation sur des sottises et des excuses, le lien qu'il partageaient ne durerait pas forcément. Tony avait beau aimer Pepper, avec le grand A, et savoir que cet amour lui était retourné, il savait bien que leur situation, leur mode de vie n'était pas vraiment sain. Il craignait que Pepper ne finisse par le quitter un jour ou l'autre s'il poursuivait ainsi…

En soupirant légèrement, Tony se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Impossible de s'endormir, maintenant qu'il était tracassé par tout cela. Il se passa longuement de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour se remettre les idées en place faire disparaître l'espèce de fièvre angoissée qui s'était emparée de lui. Mais lorsqu'il attrapa une serviette, quelque chose tomba, qui fit voler en éclats ses maigres efforts pour se reconstituer. Tony attrapa sans y croire la petite tige blanche et ses deux barres.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pour info : (1) les domas sont des feuilles de vignes farcies au riz. C'est une tuerie !


	6. 5 : Mercredi d'incertitudes

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis navrée, je sais que je suis très en retard pour le 5e chapitre…c'est que la reprise des études et rend difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire :) En tout cas voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Un chapitre un peu plus sombre que les précédents...

Comme d'habitude, je souhaiterais simplement remercier les auteures des reviews que j'ai reçues pour le chapitre 4 :D !

Oliverkriss-kevinaline : ça me fait plaisir que le moment du toit t'ait plus, parce qu'en ce qui me concerne j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Et Wanda, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie de plus en plus, à force d'écrire sur elle :) ! Quant à Steve et Bucky…oui, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…c'est l'amour fou x)

Val : je suis très contente que ça t'ait plu aussi :) ! Et encore désolée de t'avoir fait attendre…

Lioula : je dois dire que ta review m'a fait très très plaisir ! C'est chouette de voir que les histoires qu'on écrit ont cet impact :) là encore, je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que je vous ai fais attendre…déjà presque trois semaines ! Enfin bref, le chapitre 5 est là, et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras autant que les autres !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

S'il y avait un terme qui semblait tout désigné pour qualifier Peter Parker, c'était surdoué. Ou très très intelligent. En vérité, une floppée d'adjectifs pouvaient qualifier ce jeune homme dégingandé qui venait de finir le lycée et de commencer ses cours à l'université, en faculté de biologie. Il était bavard, enthousiaste, énergique, idéaliste, précis, malin, binoclard, timide. Oh oui. Timide. Plus timide que timide. Il n'avait que peu d'amis, la plupart ayant le double de son âge, et jamais sa tante May ne l'avait vu rentrer avec une fille. Jamais. Elle en venait à s'interroger sur la sexualité de son neveu, en particulier, et sur sa vie sociale en général. Car en réalité, à part Harry, l'ami d'enfance de Peter, la trentenaire ne détectait personne à l'horizon de son neveu adoré. Après tout, peut-être Harry et Peter se suffisaient-ils à eux deux, avec tout ce que cela pouvait signifier d'ambigu, ou de parfaitement équivoque.

Mais non. Le génie des sciences était tout sauf homosexuel. En fait, il était fou amoureux -bien sûr, l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre, mais dans son cas, il était seulement fou amoureux. Les Parker vivaient à Brooklyn, dans le même immeuble depuis la mort des parents de Peter et celle de son oncle Ben, le mari de May. Son existence avait été rythmée par les cours, les bastonnades qu'il se prenait, la BD qu'il dessinait sur un super héros de son cru, Spider Man. Mais sinon, s'il avait du qualifier son existence durant cette longue période de sa vie, il aurait dit...sans fin, élastique comme un vieux chewing-gum trop mâché.

Et puis, _elle_ était arrivée dans l'immeuble. Son ange de lumière. Une merveille. Wanda Maximoff. Elle était arrivée avec son frère -un certain Pierre...ou Piotr...il ne savait pas trop, en tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air commode. Quant à la jeune femme, il en était complètement tombé sous le charme. Bien sûr, elle était un peu plus âgée que lui, mais il n'en avait cure. Elle était sublime. Et tellement intelligente. Peter le savait, parce qu'il avait déjà parlé avec elle. Trois phrases, de quatre, six et trois mots. Merveilleuses. Il avait compté.

En tout cas, depuis quelques temps, Peter réflechissait à la meilleure manière de lui avouer ses sentiments. Parce que oui, il en était à ce stade. Il se surprenait lui-même. Après de longs moments de réflexion, il en était venu à choisir un moyen classique, mais qu'il trouvait efficace : la lettre d'amour anonyme.

On était mercredi. Le milieu de la semaine. Jour béni où l'on commence à regarder vers le week-end. Peter Parker adorait le mercredi. Et parce qu'il adorait le mercredi, il avait décidé de mettre à profit cette journée pour avouer ses sentiments à Wanda. Il avait rédigé la lettre la veille, en la recommançant des dizaines de fois. Au final, une corbeille pleine de papier d'imprimante froissé, et une lettre soigneusement -religieusement pliée- dans son enveloppe. Tremblant, il attrapa son sac d'une main, la lettre d'une autre, quitta l'appartement comme une ombre, et monta lentement au troisième étage. Il prévoyait de glisser rapidement son message sous la porte de l'appartement de Wanda et d'ensuite s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas d'être en retard à l'université. Peter hochait inconsciemment la tête comme pour donner plus de poids à cette mauvaise excuse.

Il fit comme il l'avait prévu, arriva devant la porte, s'agenouilla en silence, glissa très doucement l'enveloppe dans le tout petit espace disponible entre le battant et le parquet de bois…mais il y eut un hic. Oh ! Il suivit son plan à la lettre, il déposa bien la lettre sous la porte de l'appartement des Maximoff, et s'enfuit tout de suite après. Sauf qu'entretemps, on avait ouvert la porte. Peter était encore accroupi, venait de lâcher la lettre. Il croisa un regard bleu surpris et embrumé, surmonté de sourcils sombres froncés d'une manière qu'il sentait proprement hostile. Peter rencontra Pietro. Avant que le Sokovien puisse poser la moindre question, Peter lui souhaita le bonjour de sa voix la plus légère et terrorisée et s'enfuit à toutes jambes -pour la lettre anonyme, c'était fichu. Ses yeux écarquillés lui mangeant le visage, Pietro le regard s'éloigner, avant de se tourner vers l'objet du délit. Il ramassa l'enveloppe qui ne portait aucun destinataire, et déplia la feuille qu'elle contenait. Il se hérissa et l'instant d'après, fusilla du regard l'escalier où Parker venait de disparaître.

« Chère Wanda... »

« -Pietro, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? On va être en retard. Bouge !

-Vise un peu ça, Wanda, fit Pietro d'un air trop distrait pour être honnête -Pietro n'était JAMAIS distrait quand on tournait autour de sa soeur. Je crois que c'est pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Marmonna la jeune femme en attrapant la feuille. Oh...ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

-Ouais… « oh ». Je crois qu'elle est du petit Parker…

-Mince...il est trop mignon...le pauvre, fit Wanda, sincèrement touchée, il a même mis son numéro de téléphone…

-J'imagine que c'est mort ? Demanda Pietro sur le ton de la conversation.

-C'est une façon abrupte de dire que je n'éprouve pas la même chose pour lui, oui.

Pietro soupira. Il attendit que sa sœur soit sortie pour fermer la porte à clé. En la rangeant dans son sac, il sentit son téléphone vibrer brièvement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non...pas encore...Il sortit l'appareil pour constater qu'il avait encore reçu un sms d'Alec. « Je ferais tout pour t'avoir de nouveau près de moi ». Pietro secoua la tête. Cela devenait ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour arranger cela, si ce n'était attendre. Alec finirait bien par se lasser de lui courir après.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Steve ? C'est Tony.

-Salut Tony…, bâilla le blond, je te rappelle que ton nom s'affiche sur l'écran de mon portable…

-Tu peux venir chez Bruce maintenant ? Le coupa Tony.

-Tu es sérieux ? Grogna Steve en jetant un coup d'oeil à Bucky endormi tout contre lui. Il est 7h du matin…

-Steve, faut que je vous parle de quelque chose à toi et Bruce.

Une petite sonnette d'alarme s'alluma enfin dans l'esprit englué de sommeil de Steve. Il nota tout à coup qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais entendu Tony parler d'une façon aussi sérieuse et…grave. Tony parlait toujours d'un ton enlevé, ou distrait, ou rigolard, mais grave, sérieux ? Jamais. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

« -J'arrive.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Steve sonnait à la porte d'un appartement du deuxième étage. On lui ouvrit rapidement la porte. Le blond se fendit d'un sourire malgré son inquiétude. Devant lui se tenait, émanant d'un calme et d'une douceur peu commune, Bruce Banner, médecin de son état, et meilleur ami de Tony et Steve. Il était évident qu'il s'était habillé en vitesse, car les boutons de sa chemise violette n'étaient pas tous dans les bons passants, et une jambe de son pantalon avait un pli improbable -sans doute coincé dans une chaussette. Après une gentille accolade, Bruce invita Steve à entrer et à le suivre au salon. Le blond connaissait bien l'endroit, y venant souvent pour rendre visite au médecin, et plus récemment parce que son ami lui avait commandé un travail. Machinalement, Steve jeta un coup d'oeil par la porte entrouverte tout de suite à droite de l'entrée, donnant sur la salle d'attente où commençait à prendre forme le paysage imaginé par le peintre. Pour l'instant, il n'était que partiellement satisfait de son travail. De toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. L'urgence était présentement leur mécano fou de Tony Stark.

« -Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea Steve.

-...je n'ai pas tellement compris…tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça concerne Pepper…

-Oh…

Même en cherchant bien, dans l'immédiat, le blond ne voyait pas quel pouvait être le problème avec l'épouse de son ami. Elle était charmante, intelligente, folle amoureuse de Tony, et lui de même…Steve était absolument persuadé que ces deux-là ne rencontreraient jamais les nombreux problèmes qui se posent à un couple comme, entre autres, l'infidélité de l'un ou l'autre des conjoints, quand ce n'est des deux. Non vraiment, Steve ne voyait pas quel pouvait être le problème...mais après tout, Tony était sur le point d'éclairer leur lanterne.

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans le salon dans un silence un peu gêné. Le brun était là, dans le canapé, jambes croisées dans une posture très décontractée. Il n'y avait donc rien d'inhabituel en soi, si ce n'était son regard. Il était opaque, comme las, et infinement triste et inquiet. C'est à peine s'il leva les yeux vers Steve pour l'accueillir, alors qu'il l'avait lui-même appelé pour lui demander de les rejoindre.

Il y avait, sur la table basse au centre du salon, devant le canapé, une cafétière pleine de café fraîchement préparé. Bruce et Steve s'installèrent dans le canapé et dans un fauteuil en face et se servirent en silence, laissant à Tony le temps de trouver ses mots. Le blond ne lâchait pas son ami des yeux, cherchant à croiser son regard. Finalement, les iris noirs de Tony rencontrèrent très involontairement le regard bleu et inquiet de Steve, avant de s'en détourner tout de suite. Au moins, ce bref contact eut le mérite d'agir sur Tony comme une sorte d'électrochoc. Il sembla soudain se souvenir que ses deux amis étaient là, et qu'ils attendaient une explication à tout cela. Il inspira.

« -Pepper est enceinte.

La nouvelle explosa dans le salon comme un bouquet de feu d'artifice douteux. C'était une formidable nouvelle, se dirent Bruce et Steve en échangeant un regard enthousiaste, qui se troubla très vite d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Tony accueillait-il une naissance à venir comme un enterrement ?

« -...elle ne me l'a pas dit, j'ai…j'ai trouvé le test de grossesse…cette nuit, dans la salle de bain…je crois qu'elle n'en veut pas…

-Tony non…

-Pourquoi me l'aurait-elle caché sinon ? S'écria Tony d'une voix félée d'inquiétude.

-Qui sait… ? Marmonna Bruce, sincèrement étonné.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne sait pas comment te l'annoncer, avança Steve.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle s'en est déjà débarassée…, grinça Tony.

-Ah non ! S'exclama Steve. C'est tout simplement impossible, ça ! Tony, enfin, tu connais Pepper mieux que nous ! Jamais elle ne ferait une chose pareille sans t'en parler avant, sans au moins te mettre au courant !

-…je…je ne suis plus sûr de rien…, souffla douloureusement le brun en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Tony, regarde-moi, demanda doucement Steve en se penchant vers son ami, crois-moi, il n'y a sûrement pas matière à s'inquiéter. Elle cherche comment te l'annoncer, c'est tout. J'en suis convaincu. Si tu lui en parlais, cela faciliterait sans doute les choses.

-Oh…, murmura Tony, crois-tu… ?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ce matin-là était frisquet. C'est la première réflexion qui parvint à percer l'esprit brumeux de Bucky ce mercredi-là. Il avait enfilé un des immenses pulls de Steve, d'un bleu tendre qu'il adorait, et dont les manches lui couvraient délicieusement une partie des mains, et un très vieux bas de jogging qu'il mettait pour traîner. Avec paresse, il s'était préparé un bol de thé XXL et s'était installé dans le salon, sur une banquette installée tout contre la fenêtre. Là, il scrutait le jour qui se levait sur Brooklyn. Il chérissait ces moments-là où le ciel s'étire, caressant la ville tant aimée. Dans ces moments-là, il pensait à la danse, à la sève vigoureuse et vibrante qui lui parcourait le corps à l'idée de commencer ses exercices, au superbe livre qu'il était en train de lire, aux yeux de Steve, à ses grandes mains dessinées de veines, à la chaleur de son bol de thé, à ce qu'il pourrait bien préparer pour le dîner du soir afin de faire plaisir à son compagnon. Ses pensées galopaient en vérité entre considérations merveilleuses, contemplations sacrées, éclairs de trivialité, désir d'épanouissement, tendresse amoureuse. Bucky était bien, là. Chez lui. Assis sur sa banquette en bois de rose et velours vert sapin. Dans son nid.

Tout à coup sa bulle tendre fut crevée par une épingle des plus désagréables. Une sonnerie de téléphone. On ne pouvait choisir plus mauvais moment pour téléphoner au danseur. C'était à la limite du blasphème, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas bu un quart de son bol de thé. Bucky respira un coup et décida que l'importun se donnerait la peine de laisser un message vocal. Nah. Mais l'importun ne sembla pas en démordre. Il lui fallait parler à James Barnes. C'est pourquoi il rappela une deuxième fois. Et une troisième fois. A la quatrième fois, excédé et bougonnant - « non mais c'est un monde ça, j'aurais pu être encore au lit, ou encore, au lit avec Steve ! Ou à la douche ! Tsss »- et déposa son bol de thé sur la table basse avant d'attraper son téléphone et de décrocher avec une certaine brutalité.

« -Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Ah ! James Barnes, je présume ?

« Oui, c'est lui-même que vous venez d'appeler quatre fois à 7h30 du matin ». Cela, Bucky le pensa très fort mais ne le dit pas.

« -Que puis-je pour vous ? Marmonna-t-il à la place.

-Je suis Lionel Thomas.

-Euh...Lionel Thomas…LE Lionel Thomas… ?

-Si vous entendez par là, le directeur de l'école du Ballet International de Chicago, et bien oui, c'est bien moi.

-Je suis confus…veuillez m'excuser pour…

-Mais non James -je peux vous appeler James ?-, vous plaisantez, c'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai conscience qu'il est très tôt. Mais j'ai une question à vous poser et je ne puis attendre.

-Oh…et bien, j'écoute, fit Bucky, un peu surpris par l'empressement de Lionel Thomas.

-Voyez-vous, j'ai consacré une bonne partie de ma carrière à cet établissement. L'expérience fut passionnante, enrichissante, édifiante, et bien sûr, ce ne fut pas de tout repos !

-Oui, je m'en doute bien…

-Bref, j'arrive à un âge -j'ai 45 ans, voyez-vous-, où je me verrai bien disons, diversifier mes activités. J'estime avoir beaucoup donné à l'école. Et suffisamment. En conséquence, je pense démissionner prochainement.

-Ce sera bien dommage, dit sincèrement Bucky, vous avez fait un travail remarquable…

-VOUS faites un travail remarquable, James, le coupa Lionel.

-…je vous demande pardon ?

-Voyez-vous, je n'ai pas pris cette décision de prendre ma retraite sur un coup de tête. Tout cela a été mûrement réfléchis. De même que l'identité de la personne qui se verra proposer de prendre ma place.

-…je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre…

-Oh, la lumière devrait se faire très vite, cher ami. Vous êtes un danseur brillant, une étoile du ballet de New York, et un excellent professeur. Je suis moi-même venu inconito assister à quelques uns de vos cours. J'ai écouté ce qui se murmure sur vous dans les couloirs, entre vos étudiants, entre vos collègues. J'ai interrogé la directrice du Ballet de New York, une vieille amie. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez parfois des éclairs nijinskiesques, selon ses propres termes.

Bucky rougit devant l'immense compliment que lui avait fait Ann. Quel plus beau compliment pouvait-on faire à un danseur ? Peut-être de le comparer avec Noureïev ?

« -James ? Vous êtes toujours là ? James ?

-Oui, oui Monsieur Thomas, je suis bien là.

-Oh ! Pas de ça entre nous, James, je m'appelle Lionel.

-…très bien Lionel.

-Bon, je pense avoir suffisament préparé le terrain. Je vous veux à la tête de l'école du Ballet International de Chicago, James.

Le coeur de Bucky cessa soudain de battre une fraction de seconde, pour repartir tout de suite dans un élan de panique asphyxiée. Lui ? Lui, James Buchanan Barnes ? Directeur d'une des écoles de danse les plus prestigieuses des Etats-Unis et du monde ? Lui ? C'était bien simple, obtenir un tel poste était la consécration de la carrière de n'importe quel danseur. C'était un honneur incommensurable. Lui ? Bucky ?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wanda attendait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes dans le café situé non loin de chez elle. Il était près de 10h, elle n'avait finalement pas cours de la matinée. Le café était très mignon, aménagé et décoré avec goût dans des tons chaleureux mais pas étouffants. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui était agréable également. C'était là qu'elle avait donné rendez-vous à Peter. Elle lui avait envoyé un message dans la matinée pour lui proposer cette entrevue. S'il fallait dire non au jeune homme, elle entendait le faire avec décence et gentillesse, et sûrement pas en l'envoyant bouler par sms. Evidemment, la réponse avait fusée, bien trop enthousiaste au goût de Wanda, qui sentait déjà toute la peine qu'elle allait potentiellement causer à Peter. Mais il le fallait. Elle devait dire la vérité.

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, laissant entrer un vif courant d'air qui fit frissonner la jeune femme. Elle frissonna encore plus en apercevant la personne qui venait d'entrer. Peter s'avançait vers elle, gauche sur ses guibolles, l'air ingénu et effrayé en même temps. « On dirait que je vais le dévorer tout cru », se dit Wanda, désolée. Elle fut d'autant plus attristée en remarquant l'air réjoui du garçon se fâner lorsqu'il remarqua son air sérieux. « Il a déjà compris ». Le brun la salua néanmoins avec politesse, et s'assit en face d'elle, ne sachant trop que dire. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Wanda choisit un café noisette, et eut un petit sourire attendri lorsque Peter commanda un diabolo grenadine. Elle choisit de ne pas le laisser languir trop longtemps.

« -Ecoute, Peter…

-Je sais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, alors, est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ?

-Oui, parce qu'entendre ce que j'ai à dire est l'autre partie de ce que tu as amorcé en me donnant ta lettre ce matin, dit doucement Wanda. C'est nécessaire, surtout s'il faut...eh bien...

-...passer à autre chose ? Proposa Peter avec un sourire triste.

-Voilà, souffla Wanda. Ecoute, ta lettre était belle. Vraiment belle, elle m'a touchée. Quelque part, cela m'a fait du bien de recevoir une lettre aussi belle, même si je ne ressens malheureusement pas la même chose.

-Je comprends.

-Je suis désolée, Peter. Néanmoins, je te souhaite de trouver un jour quelqu'un à ta pointure, qui saura t'aimer. Et sache que je t'apprécie. Je te connais peu, c'est vrai, mais tu me fais bonne impression. Quand tu seras prêt, peut-être pourrons-nous devenir amis ?

-J'en serais ravi, Wanda, sourit cette fois largement Peter. Tu sais, je te trouve très courageuse. Je suppose que ce n'est pas facile de prendre sur soi pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on ne partage pas ses sentiments…

-J'estime que c'est important, éluda la jeune femme.

-Je pense que nous pourrions être amis, affirma gentiment Peter.

D'une manière qui échappa totalement à Wanda, ils restèrent tous deux une bonne heure attablés à la terrasse de ce petit, café, discutant de choses et d'autres, riant, tissant tout doucement les premiers fils de l'amitié sur les cendres encore chaudes d'un amour sans avenir. Ce fut comme une renaissance, pour chacun d'entre eux.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La palette était saturée de couleurs. Des bleus, des verts, des jaunes, des gris, les mélanges des teintes faisaient comme des passerelles entre chaque petit tas de peinture, là où passait et repassait inlassablement le pinceau fin, ou la brosse plate, ou le couteau. Perdu dans ses pensées, Steve avait réinvestit la salle d'attente de Bruce, et travaillait avec ardeur. Le travail devait dans l'idéal être achevé au plus tard le dimanche soir, afin que place nette soit faite pour les patients arrivant le lundi matin. Bruce ne travaillait pas le samedi après-midi et le dimanche.

Tout en peignant, Steve laissait son esprit vagabonder vers les événements de la matinée. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elle avait été riche. Entre la révélation de Tony et l'opportunité de Bucky, il y avait matière à cogiter. Un peu égoïstement, du moins c'était l'impression de Steve, il avait plus tendance à en revenir à la proposition que Lionel Thomas avait fait à son amant. Il en avait honte, mais cette perspective le glaçait. Bien sûr, il savait bien ce que tout cela représentait pour un danseur. Il savait que c'était un honneur, qu'il serait presque ingrat, de la part de Bucky, de refuser. Mais en même temps, un sentiment de profonde injustice l'étreignait, et même de trahison. Une trahison à laquelle Bucky n'était pas étranger, même s'il n'en était pas responsable. Une bouffée de colère qu'il avait retenu toute la matinée s'échappa dans un coup de pinceau plus vif que les autres.

Oui, c'était un fait, Steve était en colère. En colère et trahi, parce qu'ils avaient enfin pu créer leur chez eux. Ils avaient enfin pu revenir dans leur quartier d'origine. Enfin, ils avaient pu construire quelque chose à Brooklyn, quelque chose de solide, qui valait la peine de se battre. Mais cette opportunité soudaine…et bien, elle risquait de tout détruire. Steve ne voulait pas partir vivre à Chicago, mais vivre sans Bucky lui était impossible. C'était tout bonnement impensable. Inenvisageable. Alors, il ne savait que faire. Tout reposait sur Bucky, finalement. Malgré tout, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire avec culpabilité que la seule solution qui lui conviendrait serait occasionnée par le refus de Bucky à une proposition sans précédent.

Le blond eut un sourire amer en songeant que, justement, cet après-midi, Wanda et lui avaient prévu de se retrouver après les cours de cette dernière pour aller chercher la bague de fiançailles qu'il souhaitait offrir à Bucky.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Et alors, je lui ai dis « Désolée, mon vieux, mais ça ne va vraiment pas être possible », acheva Natasha en prenant une bouchée de poulet pendant que Clint s'esclaffait.

-Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, Tasha !

-Non, mais attends, je suis censée rester silencieuse quand on me reluque avec autant d'insistance ? Je rêve !

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais admets que la diplomatie n'est pas ton rayon.

-C'est pas faux, concéda la rousse en prenant une gorgée d'eau pétillante. Au fait ton poulet à la moutarde est toujours aussi délicieux.

-Oh..Merci, c'est une recette de Laura, lui confia le châtain.

-Je sais, sourit Natasha.

-Bon, se reprit Clint, je t'ai invitée à déjeuner pour qu'on discuter de la crémaillère !

-Tu veux dire, pour que je t'aide à la préparer ? Ricana Natasha.

-Oui, aussi.

-Bon, tu as une idée de quand tu souhaite la faire ?

-Je pensais à vendredi. C'est un bon jour je pense, et puis les enfants pourront en profiter aussi puisqu'il n'y a pas cours le lendemain.

-Oui, ça me paraît une bonne idée. Tu sais qui tu veux inviter déjà ?

-Eh bien, je songeai à l'immeuble, en fait…il y aurait bien assez de place, et puis ce serait plus convivial, tu ne penses pas ?

-Si, si tout à fait. Surtout si tu invites cet homme superbe que j'ai croisé dans les escaliers en montant chez toi.

-Qui ça ? Demanda Clint en prenant une bouchée, curieux.

-La trentaine, brun, moyennement grand, plutôt très craquant…

-Mouais, ça ne m'en dit pas beaucoup…je ne crois pas l'avoir croisé, et de toute façon, toi et moi n'avons pas la même définition du mot craquant…

-Ah non ? Alors explique-moi ? Susurra Natasha. Qu'est-ce qui est craquant pour toi, mon ami ?

-Euh…

-Il n'y a pas une voisine sur qui tu aurais quelques vues ? Hm ? Comme, je ne sais pas moi, Wanda ?

-Je te demande pardon ? S'étrangla Clint. C'est une fillette !

-Ah bon, chantonna la rousse, si tu le dis.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Une foulée, deux foulées, trois foulée. Respiration. Une foulée, deux foulées, trois foulées, expiration. Une foulée, deux foulées… tiens ! Sam !

Pietro sourit largement en apercevant l'ancien para en pleine pratique innocente de son jogging quotidien, qu'il faisait d'ailleurs anormalement tard ce jour-là. Il le faisait toujours dans le petit park non loin de leur immeuble. Il n'était peut-être pas très vaste, mais suffisament pour que les joggeurs puissent faire quelques tours sans que cela ne devienne trop monotone. Sans effort, Pietro rejoignit l'homme à la peau noire, qui lui lança un regard à peine surpris.

« -Pietro.

-Sam.

-Comment va la forme, petit ?

-Et la tienne ? Contra Pietro, avec un petit sourire narquois, tu traînes un peu la patte, aujourd'hui, non ?

-Ha. Ha. Je suis mort de rire. Et ta réplique est un peu recyclée là, non ? Ça fait combien de fois que tu me la sors ?

-C'est étonnant, remarqua innocemment Pietro, parce que c'est toujours aussi drôle de te la sortir, comme tu dis.

-Tu sais, petit, te force pas à ralentir comme ça. Je sais bien que ta vitesse de croisière n'a rien à voir avec la mienne. Je ne me vexerai pas si tu cours à ton rythme, tu sais.

-C'est très obligeant de ta part, sourit Pietro, mais c'est un bon entraînement à l'endurance de courir lentement.

-Et bam, encore une insulte à peine voilée. Tu as vraiment besoin de quelques leçons de subtilité, gamin.

Pietro partit dans un grand rire de gorge et à ce moment-là, Sam se dit en sourit que malgré tout, ce mioche était bien sympathique. Il finit par le laisser courir seul, en ayant eu lui-même beaucoup plus que son compte. Pietro resta courir encore une petite heure avant de songer à rentrer. Il commença ses étiremments.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Papa ! Papa ?

-Oui, ma puce ? Demanda Clint, la main de Lila dans la sienne.

-On pourra retourner à Central Park dis ? C'était trop bien cet après-midi !

-Bien sûr.

Les enfants n'ayant pas cours le mercredi après-midi, Clint et Natasha étaient allés les chercher chacun dans leur école avec Nathaniel, et avaient emmené tout le monde profiter du soleil, qui chauffait encore un tout petit peu en cette fin d'automne. Ils avaient joué au foot, à chat. Cooper et Lila s'étaient littéralement ligués contre leur père et lui avaient fait mordre la poussière, même s'il se défendait très bien pour un homme de son âge. Natasha lui avait parfois discrètement désigné de respectables mères de familles regardant dans sa direction, et même quelques jeunettes, ce qui avait surpris Clint. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait encore attirer qui que ce soit. Depuis la mort de Laura, il s'était plutôt sentit comme une épave insensible et repoussante. Il commençait seulement à réaliser, ce mercredi après-midi, au parc avec ses enfants et sa meilleure amie, que c'était lui qui s'était réduit à cet état. Peut-être sa vie sentimentale pouvait-elle reprendre un nouveau tournant. Peut-être pourrait-il ressentir ces sentiments qui faisaient rajeunir tout un chacun ? Peut-être.

Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent soudain, et il fronça les sourcils. Il aperçut Pietro, non loin de l'immeuble. Il avait les joues légèrement rosées, et Clint en conclut qu'il revenait d'un footing. Mais le problème ne venait pas de là. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approchait de lui, tout près, une proximité qui sembla gêner Pietro. De là où il s'était arrêté sous le regard interrogatif de Natasha, il pouvait voir le Sokovien s'éloigner de lui d'un pas et secouer la tête en disant quelque chose, avant de se faire agripper le bras avec une certaine brutalité par le jeune homme brun qui était plus grand que lui.

Clint décida qu'il fallait intervenir.

« -Natasha, s'il-te-plaît, prends les clés et emmène les enfants à l'appartement. Je crois que Pietro a besoin d'un coup de main.

La rousse lui lança un long regard, qu'elle reporta ensuite sur le jeune homme. Sans commentaire, elle acquiesça et enjoignit Cooper et Lila de la suivre. Elle glissa un simple « pas de folies » à Clint, en passant près de lui, portant Nathaniel dans ses bras. Le quadragénaire attendit que son amie et ses enfants soient entrés dans l'immeuble pour s'approcher de Pietro et du jeune homme inconnu. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue, qu'eux trois. Le brun sembla resserrer sa prise sur le bras du Sokovien qui se débattait, et le plaqua contre le mur à côté d'eux. Les yeux de Clint s'écarquillèrent quand il vit le grand type se pencher sur les lèvres de Pietro pour lui arracher un baiser. Baiser qu'il ne lui vola qu'à moitié, du reste, car il récolta aussitôt un coup de poing au visage. Furieux, il gifla le jeune homme. Il sembla aussitôt chercher à retrouver son calme, parce qu'il caressa doucement la joue du Sokovien, comme pour lui demander pardon. Clint se rapprochait toujours et arriva à portée d'oreille.

« -Allez, Pietro, viens chez moi, on se réconciliera, prononçait le brun d'une voix mielleuse.

-Putain, Alec, lâche-moi maintenant ! S'écria Pietro en le repoussant encore une fois, tu pues l'alcool !

Ce à quoi Alec répondit par une gifle plus violente qui envoya la tête de Pietro claquer légèrement contre le mur. Clint décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Avant que le brun puisse réagir, il l'attrapa par l'avant-bras, le forçant à lâcher Pietro, et le repoussa d'une violente poussée grâce à une prise apprise chez les Marins. Le quadragénaire profita du répit pour vérifier que le Sokovien n'avait rien. Celui-ci se contentait de le fixer avec des yeux ronds, un peu sonné par le coup qu'il venait de prendre. Furieux, Alec revenait déjà à la charge, et cogna durement Clint à la mâchoire. Celui-ci en fut à peine étourdi. Il en avait vu d'autres.

« -T'es qui toi ? Cracha le brun, son nouveau mec ?

-Ouais c'est ça, je suis son mec, éluda Clint avec froideur, maintenant casse-toi. Il t'a dit non, alors c'est non.

-Tss, siffla Alec en regardant Pietro, t'as pas mis longtemps à t'en trouver un autre pour te la mettre, hein ? En vrai t'es qu'une petite…

Ne supportant pas d'en entendre d'avantage, Clint le fit taire d'un coup de poing bien placé au milieu de la figure. Le laissant jurer et tituber en tenant son nez cassé, le quadragénaire attrapa Pietro, complètement perdu, pour l'entraîner dans l'immeuble. En passant devant un Monsieur Jarvis très étonné, il lui conseilla de laisser dehors l'énergumène qui gueulait comme un veau, et ramena Pietro chez lui. Wanda n'était pas encore rentrée de ses courses avec Steve. Le jeune Sokovien s'effondra dans le canapé, semblant soudain très, très fatigué.  
« -Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, finit-il par murmurer. Pourquoi tu m'as aidé, Clint ? Maintenant, il croit que je suis faible, et ce sera pire la prochaine fois.

-Depuis quand tu m'appelles Clint, Pietro ? Contra l'ancien Marins

-Je pourrais te retourner la question…

-Ce n'est donc pas la première fois que ton ex fait ça ?

-Non, hésita Pietro, enfin, ça n'avait jamais été jusque-là…

-...Pietro, il te harcèle ?

-Non, éluda Pietro, bien sûr que non. Et quand bien même l'ancêtre, ça te regarde pas.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Bon sang ! fit Clint en l'attrapant par les épaules, avec un air de déjà vu. Si ce mec te cherche des noises, il faut lui faire comprendre qu'il doit arrêter !

-Lâche-moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! Cria Pietro en se dégageant, je ne suis pas une pucelle à protéger, bordel ! Alors occupe-toi de tes affaires, vieux schnock ! Et puis, merde, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre à toi, que ce mec me harcèle ?! Merde ! Tire toi d'ici !

Pietro, qui s'était levé, s'effondra sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

« -Pietro…

-Casse-toi…


	7. 6 : Tu vas être papa

Coucou les Loulous ! Et c'est parti pour le sixième chapitre d'un Avenir à Brooklyn ! J'ai pu prendre un peu d'avance dans l'écriture, donc les autres chapitres ne tarderont pas. Je pense en publier un par semaine, parce que ça me paraît un bon rythme que je vais m'efforcer de respecter :) après si vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre, je publierai peut-être en avance de temps en temps, qui sait ? XD Mais ce n'est pas dit, sachez qu'un des plaisirs de l'auteur est de faire languir son lectorat (lol). En attendant, je pense que ce sera plus agréable pour ledit lectorat de savoir qu'un chapitre arrive chaque semaine ! En fin de compte, c'est comme ça que fonctionne beaucoup d'auteurs de fanfictions, je sais bien…mais ça demande une certaine organisation x)

Bref, assez palabré ! Je voudrais remercier Val et Oliverkriss-kevinaline qui reviewent toujours aussi régulièrement mes chapitres, ce qui me fait très plaisir :3 ! Alors effectivement, Tony est un peu concon quand il s'y met. Et quelle décision va prendre Bucky ? Pendant ce temps, la pression monte entre Pietro et Clint. Aie aie aie ! Mais vous saurez tout -ou en tout cas un peu plus- en lisant la suite !

Ce chapitre est intitulé « Tu vas être papa ». C'est un peu un chapitre de transition avec le chapitre 7, « Crémaillère chez les Barton » (sous réserve de changement de titre, de toute façon, le sujet restera le même).

Sur ce, enjoy !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le jeudi se passa paisiblement dans le vieil immeuble brooklynien. Rien de notable ne vint troubler la vie tranquille de ses locataires, pas de déclaration d'amour enflammée, pas d'ex petit-ami saoul, en somme, une journée paisible comme on ne les savoure pas assez. Clint et Natasha se retrouvèrent tôt le matin chez l'ancien Marins, pour commencer à s'organiser pour la crémaillère des Barton. La russe s'occupait de mettre en page des affichettes, tandis que Clint faisait une liste, plus précise que celle de la veille, de ce dont ils auraient besoin pour le lendemain. Dans l'après-midi, ils s'occupèrent de coller les affichettes dans l'immeuble. Ils descendirent même à la loge pour inviter Monsieur Jarvis.

Dans la cage d'escalier, ils croisèrent un Bucky pensif qui leur adressa un gentil sourire en leur disant que Steve et lui viendraient avec plaisir le lendemain soir. Ils rencontrèrent également la délicieuse tante May de Peter Parker, une grande et belle brune qui donna des frissons à Clint en lui envoyant un sourire éblouissant avec sa promesse de venir, avec son neveu. Natasha donna un coup de coude amusé à son ami, lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue.

« -Tu as une touche, Clint, ou je ne m'y connais pas.

-J'ai une touche, donc, rétorqua le quadragénaire avec un sourire un coin, auquel la rousse répondit par une grimace.

-Pas Wanda, donc ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

-Oh, mais lâche-moi avec elle, c'est une gamine !

-Tu préfères l'autre Maximoff, peut-être ?

-Nath, lâche-moi la grappe avec eux !

-Bon, bon…

Un jeudi tranquille, nous l'avons dit. La journée passa vite.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

On était vendredi matin. Chez les Stark, tout était calme, de ce calme endormi qui fait comme un brouillard, le matin. Pepper ne travaillait pas ce jour-là, aussi s'était-elle permise de prendre son temps. De se lever tranquillement, de traîner en robe de chambre, de préparer un petit déjeuner copieux pour elle et Tony. Tony qui se leva en même temps qu'elle, mais qui ne décrocha pas un mot. Cela inquiétait un peu Pepper. La veille non plus, il ne s'était pas montré très bavard, prétextant une migraine ou quelque chose du genre. Mais Pepper connaissait son mari. Elle savait reconnaître les symptômes visibles de la migraine chez lui. Et la veille, c'était clair, il n'avait pas plus eu la migraine qu'elle n'avait eu la varicelle. Il lui cachait quelque chose, et cela mettait la rousse mal à l'aise, car cela la renvoyait à sa propre ommission. Il faudrait bien le lui dire…mais elle n'osait pas encore s'y résoudre. Pourtant, il faudrait bien…

« -Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Demanda soudain la voix de Tony, tranchante, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de son bol de thé. « Oh, si, j'ai quelque à te dire », pensa-t-elle. Tony se tenait face à elle, assis devant un bol de café, le regard impénétrable. Il était tendu comme un arc, et ne cillait pas. Pepper se demanda quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer, tout à coup. Son époux n'était jamais aussi sérieux, jamais. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle préféra différer sa révélation.

« -Non…pourquoi ?

Le regard de Tony se durcit tout à coup. Il se leva d'un coup, dans une rage où Pepper ne l'avait jamais vu.

« -Tu te moques de moi ? Rugit-il. Je sais pour le bébé ! J'ai trouvé ton test de grossesse, caché !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis ?

-…je ne sais pas je…, balbutia Pepper, je l'ai appris il y a peu de temps…Tony je…

-S'il n'est pas de moi, l'interrompit Tony d'une voix glaciale, tu peux me le dire. Et s'il l'est, mais que tu n'en veux pas, tu peux me le dire aussi. Parles-moi bon sang ! Cria-t-il tout à coup en plaquant ses deux mains sur la table dans un grand bruit.

Pepper, encore un peu endormie, sous le choc de ce violent emportement, n'osa rien dire. Elle ne put que fixer les yeux noirs de son mari, en cherchant en vain les mots qui étaient la pure vérité, et qui le calmeraient. Mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Furieusement, il quitta la cuisine, et quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua violemment. Tremblante comme une feuille et soudainement glacée jusqu'aux os, la rousse glissa ses mains sur son bol de thé pour les réchauffer, une boule dans la gorge.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Steve ? Appela Bucky depuis la porte d'entrée. Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il-te-plaît ?

Le brun rentrait des courses, et était chargé comme un âne de tas de sacs en papier qui formaient un équilibe précaire. Il claqua la porte d'un pied avant de se diriger vers le comptoir de la cuisine pour déposer tout ce bazar. Alors qu'il retournait accrocher sa veste au porte-manteau dans l'entrée, il reconnu le pas de son compagnon dans le salon.

« -Tu as bien avancé ? Lui lança-t-il sans le voir.

-Oui, lui répondit une voix claire. Je devrais pouvoir présenter mon projet à la galerie Odin dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

-C'est génial, Stevie. Ils vont adorer !

-On verra bien, fit le blond, sa voix couverte par le bruit du papier froissé.

Bucky le rejoignit dans la cuisine, lui donna un baiser sur la joue au passage, et commença à vider un sac en fredonnant. Il était assez fier de lui, car pour une fois, il revenait des courses en n'ayant acheté que ce qui se trouvait sur la liste que son amant lui avait donnée, et rien de plus. Pour lui, qui se laissait facilement avoir par les publicités colorées aux slogans tapageurs, c'était une victoire. Dans un silence confortable, ils finirent leur rangement et plièrent proprement les sacs en papier pour les réutiliser plus tard. Bucky proposa un thé à Steve, qui accepta avec un doux sourire. Pendant que le danseur remplissait la bouilloire, il se plaça derrière lui pour l'enlacer avec délicatesse, ce qui changeait de ses élans de passion. Un élan de tendresse de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Cela ne faisait que du bien à l'esprit préoccupé de Steve, qui se laissa aller sous la caresse de la main de Bucky sur sa nuque.

« -Tout va bien, Amour ? Demanda quand même le brun.

-Disons que oui, murmura Steve. J'ai juste besoin de rester un petit instant comme ça, si tu veux bien…

-Steve…c'est à propos de Chicago, n'est-ce pas ?

-…ne t'inquiète pas…je…

-Non, Steve, le coupa Bucky en se retournant pour lui faire face, nous devons en parler. Tu le sais.

-…c'est la plus belle opportunité que tu aies jamais eue…

-…mais tu ne sembles pas te réjouir pour moi, fit remarquer le danseur.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je…

-Excuse-moi, chéri, soupira Bucky, je n'aurais pas du le formuler ainsi. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Pas du tout. Simplement un constat.

-Je suis désolé, Bucky.

-Ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui le suis. Je veux dire…tu crois que ça ne me fais rien ? La plus grande opportunité de ma carrière de danseur se présente…dans une ville qui est à des centaines de kilomètres de New York…de Brooklyn…notre Brooklyn où nous avons été si heureux de revenir…je ne tiens pas à quitter cet endroit auquel nous avons tant rêvé…mais je ne peux pas non plus cracher sur une telle proposition… !

-Je sais, mon Bucky, murmura Steve en l'attirant dans son étreinte, je sais…ce n'est pas une décision facile que tu dois prendre…

-Steve, dit son amant en relevant les yeux, je dois y aller. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter, bien sûr ! Mais je dois me rendre à Chicago, et voir ce qu'on m'offre de mes propres yeux, afin de me faire une idée. Je prendrai le train demain.

Steve eut un sursaut, et un air de détresse passa dans ses yeux bleus, mais il hocha la tête. Il se détacha ensuite de son compagnon pour attraper des sachets de thé et les disposer dans des tasses. Bucky le rejoignit avec l'eau chaude, et le regard inquiet qu'il lui lança pesa lourd sur les épaules de Steve. Autant que la petite boîte de velours blanc dans la poche de son jean.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wanda leva les yeux au ciel, les mains sur les hanches. Une tête de pioche croisée avec un âne baté, voilà ce qu'était son frère. Wanda n'avait pas cours ce jour-là, et elle savait pertinemment que Pietro, même si lui, avait cours, ne se rendrait pas à l'université. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait envoyé un message à Clint pour lui proposer de les aider, lui et Natasha, avec la préparation de la crémaillère. Mais voilà, sa tête de mule rustre de frère refusait catégoriquement de lever ses royales fesses du canapé pour suivre sa sœur chez leur voisin. Il avait brièvement raconté à sa sœur ce qui s'était passé l'avant-veille, et la gêne qu'il éprouvait rien qu'à l'idée de croiser Clint dans l'escalier ou dans le hall. Tout le jeudi, les rares fois où il avait quitté l'appartement, il l'avait fait prudemment, vérifiant qu'aucun militaire à la retraite ne se trouvait dans le couloir, ou en tout cas, pas celui qui était le père de trois gosses. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le revoir. Le voir pour quoi d'ailleurs ? Pour affronter son regard inquiet, ou réprobateur ? Non, vraiment, non merci. Il y avait aussi ce petit soupçon de trouble étrange qu'il ressentait en sa présence depuis qu'il lui était rentré dedans, bien involontairement, le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Cela, il n'en avait pas parlé à Wanda. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Malheureusement, si Pietro était borné, sa sœur ne l'était pas moins -ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. En s'y prenant bien, la jeune femme pouvait lui faire faire absolument tout ce qu'elle voulait. Une paire d'yeux doux, tendres et onctueux, et un petit froncement de sourcils plus tard, Pietro se levait en grommelant, enfilait une veste de sweat-shirt, et la suivait dans le couloir. Satisfaite, car elle en avait assez de voir son frère se morfondre dans le canapé, Wanda sonna à la porte des Barton, donnant un coup de coude à Pietro pour qu'il cesse de ronchonner. Ce fut Natasha qui ouvrit la porte, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« -Hello Wanda. Oh, le frère Maximoff nous fait aussi l'honneur de sa présence !

-Vous êtes ? Demanda très dignement Pietro, son air grognon tout à fait envolé en un instant.

-Natasha. Natasha Romanoff, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Au lieu de la serrer, Pietro eut un sourire diablement séducteur, et se pencha pour porter la main fine à ses lèvres.

« -Pietro Maximoff. Charmé.

-Hum, fit Natasha avec un sourire entendu, le plaisir est partagé.

-Wanda ? Dit Clint qui venait d'arriver dans le salon, Nathaniel dans les bras, tu es en avance…et salut Pietro.

Il eut un petit froncement de nez surpris en avisant la posture du Sokovien et de sa meilleure ami, mais eut une moue désabusée en se disant qu'après tout, c'était Natasha, et que c'était Pietro, et qu'en soi, ce n'était pas très étonnant de leur part.

« -'lut, répondit évasivement le jeune homme avant d'entrer à la suite de sa sœur, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui.

Il était déjà venu, mais très rapidement, et n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la décoration à ce moment-là. Wanda lui lança un petit regard. Elle connaissait son frère, savait qu'il avait très bon goût en matière de décoration intérieure, même s'il n'investissait que peu de ses efforts dans l'arrangement des tissus colorés et des pots de fleurs -une définition bien sûr très réductrice. En général, ce qu'il entreprenait de ranger, de réorganiser dans leur appartement, avait ensuite un excellent rendu. La jeune femme devinait qu'à cet instant, son frère appréciait mentalement le résultat des efforts qu'elle avait fourni avec Steve pour aider les Barton et Natasha à rendre cet appartement vivable. Il s'attarda sur les étagères artistiquement arrangées et remplies de livres et sur les photos de famille disposées sur une commode à côté de l'entrée. Il vit Laura, souriante, dans les bras de son mari, qui rayonnait littéralement. Pietro ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il se détourna.

Ce fut l'instant que choisirent Lila et Cooper pour débarquer à leur tour dans l'appartement, dans une joyeuse cavalcade. Ils venaient de finir l'école, et étaient rentrés en courant, pressés de participer à l'organisation de la crémaillère. Tout à coup, les environs devinrent beaucoup plus bruyants, et beaucoup moins rangés, car les enfants, tout à leur bavardage avec leur père, laissait leurs affaires traîner un peu n'importe où. Pietro se surprit à les trouver adorables. Lila, ses yeux bleus et brillants, et son babillage incessant. Cooper, qui arrivait déjà à l'épaule de son père, et sa gentillesse un peu pataude. Et Nathaniel, gigotant dans les bras de Clint qui le soutenait avec aisance, habitué aux acrobaties qui constituaient la signature des enfants Barton. Pietro se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir sa place, là, dans ce salon, avec Clint, ses enfants, Natasha et Wanda. Même sa sœur semblait tout à fait à sa place dans le tableau. Il semblait au jeune homme qu'il était le spectateur d'une charmante scène familiale, une de celles à laquelle sa sœur et lui n'avait jamais eu droit. Et c'était comme si le fait de ne jamais avoir vécu de tels moments l'en excluait à jamais.

Cette impression dura peu cependant, brisée par une charmante voix de petite fille et par un tiraillement répétitif sur la manche de sa veste.

« -Dis, dis, comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es qui ? Demanda Lila, un gentil sourire aux lèvres. Moi c'est Lila !

-Oh, salut Lila, fit Pietro sur le même ton, attendri par l'enfant. Moi c'est Pietro. Je suis le frère jumeau de Wanda.

-Ah bon, s'écria la fillette, vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup.

-C'est vrai. C'est parce qu'on est des faux jumeaux.

-Ils sont beaux tes cheveux, lui glissa timidement Lila, pas discrète pour un sous. Pourquoi ils sont blancs ?

-Lila, l'interrompit Clint, arrête de l'embêter. Va plutôt ranger ton cartable dans ta chambre. Toi aussi Cooper.

Pietro, qui par réflexe avait passé sa main dans ses boucles blanches, croisa involontairement le regard de Clint, mais le détourna bien vite, tâchant de calmer les stupides battements de son coeur. En fin de compte, il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qui lui arrivait, et ne voulait pas de cela. Il n'était pas question de tomber amoureux de Clint Barton. Pas alors qu'il sortait d'une relation casse-gueule avec un mec qui lui courait encore après. Quoi de pire après cela que de sortir avec un homme beaucoup plus âgé, père de famille, et veuf de surcroît ? Hors de question de s'amouracher de ce vieux schnock aux yeux clairs. D'autant plus qu'il ne voudrait pas d'un sale gosse comme lui.

« -Pietro ? Tu es avec nous ? Demanda Natasha en agitant une main devant ses yeux.

-Hein ? Oui, pardon.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas nous aider, moi et les enfants, avec la déco. On va faire des découpages en papier -ils y tiennent absolument, alors.

Pietro hocha la tête en riant. Excellent. S'occuper les mains lui permettrait de penser à autre chose. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse, qui fut bientôt submergée de papiers de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les textures, du papier crépon au papier de soie, en passant par le papier kraft. Il y avait aussi plusieurs paires de ciseaux, de la ficelle, du rafia, de la colle, du ruban adhésif coloré. Natasha avait quelques connaissances en rafia et papier crépon, car, après tout, c'était elle, la tante des trois enfants Barton, mais Pietro lui, n'y connaissait absolument rien en guirlande. Ravie, Lila se montra charitable en lui montrant ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'école. Le jeune homme comprit rapidement, et aida la petite fille à réaliser de belles guirlandes bariolées, à grand renfort de rose et de bleu, tandis que Cooper et Natasha réalisaient des décorations plus petites, comme des petits photophores réalisés en collant de petits losanges de papier de soie coloré sur des verres, ou des fleurs en papier destinées à aller orner quelques portes. Ils rattrapèrent et évitèrent plusieurs petits accidents techniques grâce à l'application de Natasha et l'adresse de Pietro, qui prévint la chute tragique d'un un pot de colle. Finalement, au bout d'une petite heure et demie, c'étaient leurs œuvres qui submergeaient la table. De belles guirlandes artistiquement réalisées, qui faisaient la fierté de Lila, une dizaine de photophores et autant de fleurs de papier de soie et crépon. Les enfants étaient ravis. Il ne restait plus qu'à décorer l'appartement. Pendant que Natasha indiquait à Cooper, monté sur une chaise sous le regard attentif de sa tante, comment accrocher les guirlandes aux tringles des rideaux afin qu'elles pendent joliment, Pietro et Lila s'activaient à fleurir la rambarde du balcon de splendides guirlandes roses, argentées et orangées.

Pendant ce temps, Wanda et Clint s'activaient en cuisine. L'ancien marins avait décrit à la jeune femme tous les mets qu'il comptait concocter pour son apéro dinâtoire, et l'avait réquisitionnée pour le seconder dans leur préparation. Ils formaient une belle équipe, se complétant facilement, et avançaient efficacement, rangeant au fur et à mesure les préparations froides -des verrines à la crème d'avocat et crumble de poivrons marinés, par exemple- au réfrigérateur. De temps à autres, Wanda surprenait un regard et un sourire de Clint vers « l'équipe décoration », comme les avait baptisés Cooper. Elle eut un doute lorsque Pietro traversa le salon pour aller déposer un photophore, dans lequel on allumerait bientôt une bougie, sur le meuble où se trouvaient les photos de famille. Clint, à se moment-là occupé à découper des tomates pour leur gaspaccio, lança un regard rapide sur son frère, qui relevait la tête à se moment-là et se détourna vite. La jeune femme n'en était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait que leurs regards s'étaient croisés avant que Pietro ne reparte. Clint resta un instant les yeux dans le vague, probablement touché par le geste. Bientôt, les photos de Laura seraient illuminées de rose et de vert d'eau.

Il y avait une autre chose que Wanda ne pouvait que noter, et avec plaisir, à savoir la façon dont son frère s'était intégré au petit groupe formé par Natasha et les deux aînés Barton. Ils semblaient tous s'entendre comme larrons en foire. Lila n'avait de cesse de montrer plein de choses à Pietro, semblant vouloir le prendre à témoin de tout ce qui se passait dans l'appartement. À un moment, elle lui demanda même de lui tresser les cheveux pour la fête. Le jeune homme grimaça en lui demandant si elle ne pouvait pas plutôt demander à sa tante, tante qui, profitant du fait que Pietro ne pouvait pas la voir parce qu'il lui tournait le dos, fit de grands gestes négatifs à Lila. La fillette comprit parfaitement le message, ou en tout cas en compris l'essence, disant à Pietro que tante Natasha n'avait jamais su faire une tresse, ce qui était peut-être un peu exagéré vu le sourire de la rousse, et qu son père, qui s'occupait habituellement de la coiffer, avc les deux mains dans la pâte à ce moment-là. Pietro avait cédé, et joyeuse, Lila avait couru chercher sa boîte rose -une boîte remplie à ras-bord de rubans, de chouchous, de peignes, de barettes, de serres-têtes, bref, de tout un attirail destiné aux petites filles à cheveux longs. Pendant ce temps, Cooper, qui faisait du judo à l'école, essayait des prise sur le Sokovien, sans grand succès, car l'autre ne bougeait pas d'un iota. A la place, il empoigna facilement le garçon et le renversa sur ses genoux d'une prise impressionnante mais inoffensive, avant d'entreprendre de lui faire des chatouilles, aidé par Natasha. Les deux adultes s'entendaient très bien aussi, discutant de tas de choses, et riant beaucoup entre eux.

En somme, c'était un joyeux remue ménage dans l'appartement des Barton. Un joyeux bazar qui n'empêchait aucunement bébé Nathaniel, blond comme un ange, de dormir comme un bienheureux, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil sous le regard attentif du père Barton. A un moment donné, Pietro appela sa sœur pour lui demander conseil sur la couleur du ruban de Lila, profitant de la petite pause que venaient de s'accorder les cuistots, car il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire, hormi cuire les préparations qui attendaient sur le plan de travail, et le four était déjà plein. Natasha rejoignit Clint à ce moment-là. Il faisait une vaisselle rapide, et elle l'aida en essuyant les couverts. Finalement, elle lui chuchota discrètement quelque chose à l'oreille, avec un sourire malicieux, s'attirant un regard franchement étonné de Clint. Quoi qu'ait pu lui dire son amie, il chassa l'idée d'une main, malgré le regard entendu de la trentenaire.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Toc. Toc.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

« -Oui, oui, j'arrive, fit Bruce en se pressant dans le couloir, ayant déjà une petite idée, au vu de qui il accueillait depuis la matinée, de qui pouvait être le visiteur.

Il ouvrit la porte en douceur, peut-être pour contrer un petit peu l'état d'énervement dans lequel se trouvait la personne qui avait toqué huit fois contre le battant en l'espace de 30 secondes. Il croisa le regard vert d'une rousse qu'il connaissait bien, et sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« -Bonjour, Pepper.

-Bonjour Bruce. Je peux entrer ?

-Eh bien…

-Bruce, je sais qu'il est là. Alors où tu me l'amènes gentiment, ou c'est moi qui vais le chercher par la peau des fesses.

Oulà. Là, on ne rigolait plus. Quand Pepper se mettait à parler aussi énergiquement, il valait mieux s'écarter pour ne pas faire partie des dommages collatéraux. Et lui proposer une camomille. Avec des biscuits. D'autant plus que Bruce, s'il avait déjà vue son amie agacée, ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état d'énervement. Elle semblait à la fois déboussolée, inquiète, très en colère, agacée, au bord des larmes, indignée. Bref, Bruce ouvrit la porte toute grande et s'écarta.

« -Je crois qu'il ne bougera pas d'ici, mais tu peux aller lui parler. Il est dans le salon. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais juste lui parler seule à seul.

-Très bien, concéda Bruce.

Dans sa jeunesse, on lui avait souvent reproché sa susceptibilité, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il s'énervait très vite, s'agaçait d'un rien, prenait tout mal, n'avait aucun second degré. Il avait beaucoup de mal à lâcher prise. Finalement, il s'était décidé à aller voir un psychanalyste pour discuter de son problème, et après un long travail, s'était littéralement métamorphosé. Il était posé, doux, presque apathique selon les mauvaises langues, d'une gentillesse peu commune. Après lui avoir reproché sa susceptibilité, ses amis lui reprochèrent son manque de caractère, et sa mollesse. Or, s'il y avait une chose dont il ne manquait pas, c'était bien de caractère. Seulement, il vivait suivant la devise selon laquelle l'être sage sait choisir ses combats. Lorsqu'il avait fini sa médecine, il avait coupé les ponts avec ces étranges amis qui, au final, ne l'avaient jamais vraiment été, et était allé s'installer à Brooklyn. Il s'y était forgé une petite réputation. On parlait en effet du Dr Banner comme d'un homme profondément altruiste, gentil, doux, à l'écoute, rassurant. Bref, le médecin chez lequel on entre malade et de chez qui on ressort pratiquement guéri. Ainsi, lorsque Pepper lui ordonna littéralement de les laisser seuls, Tony et elle, dans son propre salon, il ne broncha pas, car il savait que l'affaire était importante et nécessitait une certaine intimité -une intimité qui, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, devait être laissée dans son salon. Cela ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Une main douce se posa soudain sur son épaule tandis qu'un beau sourire fatigué se peignait sur les lèvres de Pepper, et le médecin sut qu'il avait bien fat.

« -Merci Bruce.

La rousse se dirigea ensuite vers le salon. Prudente, elle poussa la porte de la pièce, entra et la referma derrière elle. Il faisait clair, la fenêtre était ouverte, laissant entrer un air frais et vivifiant, avec les sons du quartier. Dans le canapé, Tony ruminait, jambes croisées et menton sur la main, le visage durci par le trait froncé de ses sombres sourcils. Il leva les yeux et l'espace d'une demi-seconde son regard s'éclaira, avant que le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé le matin même ne revint le hanter. Il détourna le regard, gêné, lorsque Pepper vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face, droite, digne, alerte, le fixant d'un regard ardent.

« -Tony, il faut qu'on parle.

Le brun ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre, tendu par un puissant sentiment de culpabilité.

« -Anthony Edward Stark, gronda soudain Pepper, si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite de faire l'enfant, les choses ne vont pas tarder à devenir franchement désagréables.

Sous la menace, Tony inspira. Il glissa ensuite un regard penaud vers la rousse. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin le matin. Beaucoup trop loin. Il n'avait rien à reprocher à Pepper. Rien. Ce qui l'avait poussé à se montrer aussi nul, c'était son propre orgueil de mâle blessé. Ridicule. C'était pitoyable.

« -Pepper…

-Non ! Le coupa la rousse, cette fois franchement colère. Tu veux savoir la vérité, Tony ? Et bien tu vas la savoir.

-…Pepper écoute, tenta Tony, je suis désolé. J'aurais du te faire confiance…j'ai été stupide…je…

-Oui, Anthony. Tu as été vraiment stupide.

-Pardon...pardonne-moi…

-Mais j'ai été stupide moi aussi…

-Quoi ? Mais non…c'est moi qui…

-Vas-tu m'écouter, oui ou non ? Siffla la rousse, faisant fermer son clapet à son mari. Bon. Il y a semaine, quand je suis allée au baptême de ma nièce, j'ai acheté un test de grossesse. Il était positif. Evidemment, j'aurais du te le dire tout de suite. Mais je n'ai pas su. J'avais peur…

-Mais pourquoi ? Je…

-Laisse-moi finir, Tony, murmura Pepper, plus doucement. J'avais peur, parce que je ne savais pas si tu allais vouloir de l'enfant. Je ne savais pas si avoir un enfant était compatible avec la façon dont nous vivons, moi chef d'entreprise, toi ingénieur, tous les deux surbookés. J'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas de l'enfant, d'autant plus que tu m'avais fais la remarque à plusieurs reprises que nous étions bien tous les deux, rien que nous deux. Mais il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé. Je ne m'étais pas posé la question de savoir si, moi, je voulais de cet enfant. La question m'a tout de suite apporté la réponse. J'allais être maman. Restait à trouver le bon moment pour tout te dire. Et puis tu as trouvé le test de grossesse…

-Pepper…

-Mais comment as-tu pu songer un seul instant que l'enfant n'ai pas été de toi ? Reprit la rousse, sa colère ressurgissant sans prévenir.

-…cela, je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Je l'ai dis sur le coup de la colère, parce que j'étais vexé, blessé. C'était stupide, mais on est rarement malin quand on est en colère…

Tony avait un air si miteux, piteux, voûté dans le canapé comme un chiot attendant une tape sur la tête, que Pepper, les nerfs mis à vif par cette longue semaine d'incertitudes et de questions sans fin et par le matin mouvementé, éclata d'un rire incontrôlable. Son époux ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça, ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de la jeune femme. Finalement, elle se calma, et le rejoignit dans le canapé pour s'asseoir doucement sur ses genoux. Elle sentit avec bonheur les bras chauds de Tony l'enlacer fortement, et se blottit plus encore contre lui.

« -Alors comme ça, on va être parents…chuchota Tony, comme s'il craignait de le dire trop fort.

-Oui...répondit Pepper sur le même ton, souriante. Es-tu heureux ?

-Si je suis heureux ? Demanda Tony en passant une main amoureuse sur la joue de sa femme, ma chérie, c'est un jour merveilleux. Tu vas être maman…je vais être papa. Je vais être papa !

-Oui, rit Pepper en réalisant combien il aurait été simple de simplement utiliser ces mots-là. Tu vas être papa.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Et voilà, une jolie conclusion aux angoisses de Pepper, avec en perspective les préparatifs pour la naissance du bébé, plutôt mouvementés ! Une période qui s'annonce complexe pour Steve et Bucky, et un Pietro qui vasouille un peu…

Au prochain chapitre, la crémaillère, un joyeux bordel en perspective : tout l'immeuble se donne rendez-vous chez les Barton !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	8. 7 : Crémaillère chez les Barton !

Coucou chers Lecteurs, c'est Lily, comme promis ! Avec le chapitre 7 d'UAB, aujourd'hui dimanche, quoiqu'un peu tard…en tout cas, le voilà :D

Grands remerciements pour vos reviews, Val, Oliverkriss (tu as changé de nom?), Charliestone et Lyrah 22, ça fait bien plaisir :3

Alors oui, Tony et Pepper sont enfin sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui est un progrès. Quant à Steve et Bucky, eh bien…je vous l'ai dit, on entre dans une période complexe en ce qui les concerne. Pietro et Clint...hum…je vais vous laisser vous faire une idée. Niark.

DONC, voici le septième chapitre d'UAB, intitulé « Crémaillère chez les Barton ». Un chapitre où je dois manier pas mal de personnages en même temps, et dont j'espère obtenir un résultat assez cohérent…en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions. Ce chapitre a été un plaisir à écrire, j'espère qu'il le sera aussi à lire :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting, ting…

Huit heures du soir sonnèrent chez les Barton, annoncés par la belle horloge de Laura. Clint sortit de la salle de bain de sa chambre en finissant d'ajuster sa tenue. D'un œil expert, il vérifia que tout était en ordre dans l'appartement, aidé par Natasha et les enfants. Son amie avait le chic pour détecter les plus petites imperfections qui souvent échappaient à Clint, de moins en moins habitué à la netteté militaire. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été particulièrement maniaque, ou juste assez pour ranger le bazar que les enfants laissaient derrière eux. Satisfait, les deux adultes échangèrent un regard impatient. Même si la soirée était sensée être totalement décontractée, un petit rendez-vous à la bonne franquette, ils avaient tous fait un effort vestimentaire.

Lila tournoyait au milieu du salon, exhibant avec ravissement sa tresse africaine entrelacée de deux rubans blanc et rose pâle. La coiffure se mariait à merveille avec sa jolie robe rose tendre à manches bouffantes. On l'eut dit tout droit sorti du château d'une princesse médiévale. Natasha intercepta la petite fille pour réajuster légèrement un pli de son col. Elle était elle-même vêtue avec simplicité mais élégance d'un chemisier crème et d'un jean noir. À côté d'elles, jouant avec un ancien livre d'image de Cooper, Nathaniel gazouillait, en minuscule polo marin bleu et blanc, et short marron. Clint se reconnut au même âge, avec amusement. Peut-être gazouillait-il moins, par contre. Il avisa tout à coup son fils aîné, et eut une moue sceptique. Cooper s'était habillé simplement d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un jean, ce qui en soit était tout à fait adapté, mais il avait englué ses cheveux d'une masse de gel qui lui faisait une espèce de tas informe sur la tête. Avec un soupir amusé, Clint attira son fils vers lui pour rectifier le tir. Une fois parvenu à un résultat correct, il le laissa s'enfuir, tout ronchonnant. Pensivement, il réajusta pour la quinzième fois son chandail bleu. C'était un chandail que lui avait offert Laura et qui, selon Natasha, le mettait particulièrement en valeur, par sa coupe et sa couleur. Il le portait avec un pantalon à pince brun, très confortable.

L'ancien marins lança un dernier coup d'oeil à l'ensemble que constituaient la pièce à vivre et la cuisine ouverte. L'appartement était joliment décoré, récompensant l'initiative de Natasha, Pietro et les enfants. Les bougies luisaient en douceur, déployant des ensembles de couleurs surprenant mais harmonieux. Le salon, bien éclairé baignait tout particulièrement dans une ambiance adoucie par ces petits faisceaux de lumières diffuse. On apercevait un peu plus loin, par les portes fenêtres ouverte, la rambarde du balcon toute décorée de guirlandes captant la lueur des bougies, ravissant le regard. On y avait d'ailleurs ajouté, pour les fumeurs, de petites tables basses avec des cendriers transparents. Dans l'après-midi, avant que les jumeaux ne s'éclipsent pour se préparer, Clint et Pietro avaient déplacé la grande table contre le comptoir de la cuisine, afin de faire de la place et de pouvoir rallonger la table basse. On avait ajouté des poufs, des chaises, des tabourets. Avec le canapé et les fauteuils, il y aurait normalement de la place pour tout le monde.

Pour la soirée, Lila avait été investie d'une grande responsabilité. Clint l'avait chargée d'ouvrir aux invités, parce que lui serait occupé à préparer les boissons, et Natasha à les mettre à l'aise avec Cooper. C'était sa grande mission, avec un grand M, et la fillette entendait la mener à bien. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas attendre longtemps pour faire ses preuves, car on sonna peu après 20h. « Lila, go ! », lança Clint de derrière le comptoir, avec un air d'importance. Ravie, la fillette accourut à la porte, fit une pause, réajusta ses manches bouffantes, et attrapa la poignée qu'elle baissa avec grâce, avant de se reculer sur la pointe des pieds pour accompagner l'ouverture de la porte. C'était Steve, Bucky, et Sam, la banane aux lèvres, quoiqu'un peu fanée pour Steve, qui tentait courageusement de ne rien laisser voir. Le blond brandit une boîte de macarons pour compenser.

« -Ah, nickel ! S'exclama Clint de son comptoir, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

-Bonsoir, bonsoir, chantonna Sam, tu es toute jolie toi, dis donc, dit-il à Lila.

-Merci monsieur !

-Appelle-moi Sam !

-D'accord Sam. Moi c'est Lila !

-Enchanté princesse !

-Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? Demanda Clint en venant à leur rencontre pour récupérer les macarons et les saluer comme il fallait.

-Un martini, glissa tranquillement un Bucky tout de noir vêtu en lui rendant son accolade, s'il-te-plaît.

-Deux, renchérit Steve, portant chemise à la bûcheronne et jean délavé.

-Trois, rit Sam.

-Ah, Sam, je te présente Natasha, annonça Clint alors que la rousse venait vers eux avec un sourire poli, Natasha, c'est Sam dont je t'ai parlé, l'ancien para.

-Enchanté !

-Ravie, sourit Natasha, je me suis laissée dire que ce n'était pas un métier facile…

-C'est sûr, mais pour ma part, je pense que tout repose sur la vocation…

-La vocation, c'est un beau concept, mais…

Clint les laissa tranquillement s'installer autour de la table basse, retournant à son comptoir tout en levant le pouce à l'intention de Lila. Tout à ses boissons, il appela les enfants et leur passa des bols d'amuses-gueules à amener à table avec les apéritifs. Il n'avait pas demandé à Natasha ce qu'elle buvait, parce qu'il la connaissait par coeur, elle et sa vodka cerise. Soudain, un cri d'alarme s'échappa de sa bouche.

« -Attention à Nathaniel !

Tout mouvement se suspendit dans le salon. Natasha arrêta sa main qui se tendait vers un bol de chips, Sam interrompit son geste de porter à sa bouche un biscuit salé au fromage, Bucky n'osa pas finir d'écosser sa pistache, et Lila s'arrêta net, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans son petit frère turbulent. Car turbulent, il l'était. Et discret, aussi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le petit était descendu du fauteuil où on l'avait déposé avant l'arrivée des convives, et s'était mit à arpenter le salon, pour se retrouver, par accident, précisément sur la trajectoire de Lila, les mains occupées par un bol de cacahuètes et qui, concentrée sur le bol en question, n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui pouvait potentiellement lui traîner dans les jambes. Lila, un peu pâle sur le coup, se ressaisit bien vite, allant rapidement déposer le bol de cacahuètes à destination, avant de revenir vers son petit-frère et le remettre dans le fauteuil en le grondant gentiment. Penaud et étonné, Nathaniel sembla se tenir tranquille.

La vie reprit dans le salon. Sam et Natasha épuisèrent rapidement leur sujet de conversation, réalisant que finalement, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Bucky entraîna alors Natasha dans une conversation sur la danse, qui sembla l'intéresser beaucoup plus. Steve et Sam rejoignirent Clint à son comptoir, riant à gorges déployés au rythme des blagues de l'ancien parachustiste.

« -Et là, le sergent dit « Qui fait de la photo ici ? ». Un nouveau lui répond « Moi, sergent ! ». « Très bien », répond le sergent, « tu seras de corvée de chiottes » !

A côté d'eux, assis sur un tabouret de bar, Cooper riait aussi, ne comprenant pas forcément tout mais, à l'âge où l'on souhaite paraître plus grand que l'on est, il jouait le jeu. Cela n'empêcha pas Clint de lui rappeler son âge en engueulant Sam qui prétendait raconter une blague grivoise alors que les enfants Barton se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

On sonna de nouveau à la porte. Lila, qui s'était installée à côté de sa tante, sauta agilement sur ses pieds et fila ouvrir. Dans le couloir se tenait une superbe femme brune vêtue d'une jupe verte foncée et d'un cache-coeur chocolat, et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, planqué derrière un appareil photo à l'objectif démesuré. Tante May resplendissait, à son habitude. Elle complimenta Lila sur sa mise en entrant. Peter, lui, sembla chercher quelqu'un du regard, indécis. Clint, qui venait de déposer les boissons sur la table basse, revint vers eux pour les saluer en personne, puisqu'il ne les connaissait pas vraiment.

« -Vous avez une charmante petite fille, lui dit May avec un sourire pulpeux et rouge qui le fit frissonner encore une fois.

-Et deux charmants garçons, renchérit Clint sur le ton de la conversation, en lui présentant Cooper et Nathaniel, qui ouvrait de grands yeux bleus depuis son fauteuil.

-Enchanté, les garçons, roucoula May. Voici Peter.

-Enchanté, glissa Peter, un peu intimidé, euh...j'ai amené mon appareil…je peux prendre des photos de la soirée…si vous voulez, bien sûr…

-Avec plaisir, Peter, sourit Clint. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas le seul jeune, il y en a deux autres qui doivent nous rejoindre bientôt.

A ces mots, Peter sembla encore plus perdu, et hocha difficilement la tête. Changeant de sujet, ce qui sembla bienvenu, Clint leur demanda ce qu'ils buvaient, avant de les inviter à se trouver une place avec les autres. Serviable, et plein de charme, Bucky engagea la conversation avec May. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Steve qui, un peu méfiant vis-à-vis de la brune, se colla à son danseur et passa un bras sur le dos du canapé, derrière sa tête, pour bien lui signifier qu'il n'était pas un coeur à prendre. Il nota tout de suite le ton un rien moins séducteur de la tante Parker. Elle n'était néanmoins pas non plus une séductrice intempestive, il put s'en rendre compte, car elle était d'une sincérité surprenante, et spontanée, ce qui la fit remonter dans l'estime du blond. Pendant ce temps, Natasha avait rejoint Clint, occupé à préparer un whisky et une grenadine.

« -Fais attention, lui glissa-t-elle malicieusement, ou tante May va te manger tout cru.

Le quadra, de dos aux invités, mima une expression horrifiée, la faisant éclater d'un rire grave. Comme en écho, la sonnette retentit de nouveau à l'entrée. Sam, qui était alors juste à côté de la porte, s'apprêta naturellement à ouvrir, mais Lila l'en empêcha avec urgence, affirmant que c'était _sa_ mission à _elle_. Le jeune retraité rit et la laissa faire, retournant s'asseoir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Fury. Il y eut un instant de flottement. Lila ne sut pas quoi faire. C'était qu'il était très impressionnant, ce monsieur, avec son œil borgne, et ses vêtements tout noirs. Très classe, mais strict et son air sévère jeta comme un froid dans la pièce. Dans sa main gauche, une bouteille de vin.

« -Tu es Lila, je présume ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit la fillette d'une petite voix.

-Tu es bien jolie dans ta petite robe, lui dit maladroitement Fury.

-Nick ! Intervint Clint en arrivant vers eux, je suis ravi de vous revoir !

-De même, Clint, se reprit Fury, pour vous, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la bouteille, un excellent cru.

-Whaou, sauf votre respect, Nick, vous êtes fou ! Mais je manque à tout mes devoirs, réalisa soudain le châtain qui s'était abîmé dans l'admiration de l'étiquette coûteuse. Messieurs, mesdames, lança-t-il à la cantonnade, voici Nicholas Fury, ancien général chez les Marins, sous les ordres duquel j'ai commencé ma carrière.

-A la retraite depuis des années, précisa le vieil homme, je ne mords plus.

Cette dernière remarque fit rire tout le monde, réchauffant tout de suite l'atmosphère.

« -Que buvez-vous ? Lui demanda Clint.

-Une bière, ce sera parfait. Nous ouvrirons le vin plus tard.

-Monsieur Fury, fit soudain Natasha, qui s'était approchée d'eux, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. Clint m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Voici Natasha, ma meilleure amie.

-Enchanté, madame.

-Appelez-moi Natasha.

-Si vous m'appeler Nick.

-Marché conclu, rit la trentenaire.

Ils furent rejoints par Sam, souhaitant présenter ses respects à l'ancien officier.

« -Sam Wilson ? J'ai entendu parler de vous, mon garçon, affirma Fury s'installant dans un pouf, avec une classe surnaturelle.

Ils discutèrent un moment, avant que Lila, qui les observait d'un peu plus loin, ose s'approcher du monsieur-très-impressionnant. D'une petite voix, elle demande à Nick comment était son père à la guerre.

« -Ton papa ? C'était un des plus courageux, déclara Fury comme une évidence. Il n'abandonnait personne sur le terrain. C'est le genre d'homme sous les ordres duquel on est sûr de revenir en v…enfin, disons qu'on était en sécurité avec lui.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Clint surgit à ce moment-là pour rattraper de justesse un Nathaniel qui s'était découvert une soudain vocation de ouistiti, une vocation qu'il avait cru bon de démarrer sur les étagères du salon. Pour la quatrième fois de la soirée, la sonnette retentit, à point nommé. Clint réajusta Nathaniel sur sa hanche et s'apprêta à ouvrir. Un « pas touche, Papa ! » l'en empêcha, sans surprise. Lila avait sauté sur ses pieds, clamant que c'était sa mission. Sans discuter, Clint batit en retraite dans la cuisine, après avoir envoyé Nathaniel se balader dans une direction moins dangereuse.

C'était les jumeaux, que Lila accueillit en sautant de joie dans sa robe de princesse.

« -Ouiiii ! Vous en avez mis, du temps ! S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, provoquant l'hilarité des deux jeunes gens.

-Bah, ils se sont pomponnés ! Ca prend du temps, lança Sam par-dessus son épaule, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Décidément, vous vous êtes passé le mot ? Rit Clint en réceptionnant la boîte de macarons que lui tendait Wanda.

Il remarqua tout de même que les jumeaux étaient effectivement plutôt à leur avantage, ce soir-là. Wanda avait bouclé ses cheveux, qui retombaient soyeusement sur ses épaules. Elle avait passé une petite robe noire à volants très seyante, avec un gilet rouge foncé aux manches trois quart, laissant voir ses poignets pleins de bracelets dorés, argenté et rouge métallisé. Aux pieds, elle portait des ballerines noires ornées de boucles argentées très discrètes. En somme, la jeune Sokovienne était en beauté. Son frère, un peu en retrait, se défendait bien lui aussi, ne put s'empêcher de noter Clint. Il portait un jean bleu marine très moulant -que sa sœur avait choisi, arguant qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'il se rende à la crémaillère en jogging, car les Maximoff avaient une réputation à tenir ! ». Avec le jean, son pull en cachemire rouge sombre, celui que lui avait offert sa sœur, et qi dévoilait le de ses omoplates et de ses trapèzes. Il avait aussi enfilé des mocassins noirs -s'il y avait des chaussures que Clint n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Petro porter un jour, c'était des mocassins. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille comme à l'ordinaire, mais arrangé harmonieusement. En fin de compte, la remarque de Sam avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde sur l'habillement des jumeaux, qui suscita une vague de murmures appréciateurs. Bucky siffla d'admiration et Steve lança un « Ah oui, quand même ! ».

Wanda sourit doucement en réponse. Pietro, lui, n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de petit lui frôler la jambe, et se pencha juste à temps pour apercevoir Nathaniel, qui profitait de la porte restée ouverte pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le Sokovien lui courut après dans le couloir, dans l'hilarité générale, et revint en levant les yeux au ciel, portant un Nathaniel dépité à bout de bras. Peter immortalisa la scène avec un timing parfait. Pietro attendit que sa sœur ait refermé la porte derrière eux pour reposer le petit par terre, et s'apprêta à suivre sa sœur vers les poufs, quand il entendit un petit gazouilli à ses pieds. Il vit un bébé Nathaniel qui le fixait avec espoir, tendant ses petits bras haut vers lui. Le jeune homme rougit, pris de court par la demande du bambin. Emu, il le récupéra quand même dans ses bras, et le petit se bouina contre lui avec un petit cri de contentement, sous le regard amusé de Clint.

Pietro vint s'asseoir sur un pouf entre sa sœur, qui occupait un tabouret, et Natasha, à l'extrémité du canapé. La rousse lui lança un « Il doit aimer ton odeur » goguenard, lui faisant hausser les sourcils alors que Steve et Bucky se tenaient les côtes, morts de rire. Lila, elle, se colla à Wanda, qui finit par la prendre sur ses genoux.

« -Les jumeaux, que buvez-vous ? Demanda Clint.

-Un mojito, pour moi, s'il-te-plaît, dit Wanda.

-Deux.

-Un virgin mojito, pour toi, gamin. Je te rappelle que tu as mon benjamin sur les genoux.

Et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Le petit garçon, aux anges, s'était endormi dans les bras du Sokovien, bercé par les battements de son coeur et par sa respiration. Pietro soupira légèrement, relançant l'hilarité de Bucky et Steve. Tout en souriant des péripéties de son frère, et prêtant une oreille distraite aux babillages de Lila, Wanda jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Peter, toujours planqué derrière son appareil photo, occupé à photographier Bucky qui prenait des poses très étudiées sous le regard goguenard de son compagnon. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient salués très rapidement à l'arrivée de Wanda, et avec une certaine gêne pour Peter. Le petit brun avait bonne mine malgré tout, ce qui rassura la jeune femme. Elle finit par se reporter sur ses modèles. Bucky jouait le jeu, et Steve y mettait du sien aussi, mais la Sokovienne décela une certaine tristesse chez lui, même s'il donnait le change. Il tenait Bucky étroitement serré entre ses bras, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole. Wanda se promit de lui en toucher deux mots. Il y eu soudain du mouvement sur ses genoux, la ramenant à Lila. La petite fille s'amusait à tripoter les dizaines de bracelets sur ses poignets, passant tantôt à l'un, tantôt à l'autre.

« -Ils te plaisent ? Demanda la brune avec un sourire amusé.

-Ouiiii ils sont trop beauuux ! Tu les as trouvés oùùù ?

-C'est un cadeau de Noël de Steve et Bucky. J'ai été très surprise, parce qu'il y en avait plein, toute une boîte, expliqua la jeune femme.

-C'est joli, ils brillent tout doucement…

Wanda eut un rire attendri. Elle entoura soudain la fillette de ses bras pour atteindre son poignet droit de sa main gauche, et en ôta trois bracelets, un de chaque couleur, pour les passer au bras de Lila. Ils n'étaient qu'à peine trop grands pour la petite, car Wanda avait des poignets fins.

« -Ils te vont bien, non ?

-Oh oui, ils sont trop jolis !

-Je te les donne, ma puce.

-C'est vrai Wanda ? Oh merci ! Tu es trop gentille !

-Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Clint, qui arrivait à ce moment-là avec les boissions des jumeaux.

-Wanda m'a donné ces bracelets ! S'écria Lila en brandissant son poignet. Tu as vu comme ils sont beaux ?

-Tu n'aurais pas du, Wanda, dit Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, ça me fait plaisir, lui assura la jeune femme.

Clint n'eut pas le temps d'arguer plus longtemps, parce qu'on sonna, et que la principale intéressée de l'affaire descendit des genoux de Wanda et fila ouvrir avec professionalisme. C'était Tony, Pepper et Bruce, tout sourires, tout pimpants. Nathaniel se réveilla alors que Lila refermait la porte, et se mit à gazouiller joyeusement en tentant d'attraper les mèches blanches chatouillant le nez de Pietro, ce dernier sourit à son amie, qui resplendissait. La rousse était pourtant très simplement habillée d'une chemise blanche et d'un slim noir, et d'escarpins noirs très chics. Tony lui était assorti, en chemise blanche, jean noir et vans noires. A côté d'eux, Bruce ajoutait un peu de couleur, avec sa chemise violette à rayures et son jean bleu. A regret, Steve se détacha de son Bucky pour se lever et faire les présentations avec Clint. Pietro se leva à son tour, Nathaniel sur la poitrine, accroché à son cou. Il vint embrasser Pepper et saluer Tony et Bruce. La jeune femme rayonnait de bonheur, et il parut évident à son ami que quelque chose de très positif s'était passé entre elle et son époux, une chose dont il devinait aisément la nature.

« -Je le lui ai dit, lui chuchota-t-elle, confirmant ses soupçons, je te raconterai tout à l'heure.

Ravi, Pietro hocha la tête, causa un nouveau gazouilli de Nathaniel. Le petit attira ainsi l'attention de Pepper, qui se métamorphosa instantanément en tata gâteau et prit une voix étrangement aïgue.

« -Boooonjour toi. Booooonjour, oooh tu es à croqueeer ! Gazouilla-t-elle à son tour en caressant ses joues roses et rebondies.

Nathaniel la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés, avant de rire de sa petit bouche édentée et de se cacher à moitié le visage dans le pull de Pietro.

« -Ooooh, il est trop mignon… ! Cette façon de se blottir contre toi…adorable !

-Oui, commenta Bruce, on dirait presque que c'est le tien.

Pietro, qui caressait gentiment la tête du bambin, se figea soudain, horriblement gêné. Il l'était d'autant plus que Clint était juste à côté d'eux, discutant avec Tony qu'il semblait apprécier. Bien sûr, il avait entendu, même s'il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Bruce avait parlé clairement et Steve, qui était à côté de Tony, donc plus loin d'eux que Clint, lui lança un sourire attendri. Rien ne trahit cependant l'ancien marins lorsqu'il demanda aux trois nouveaux venus ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire, avant de s'éloigner vers le comptoir, suivi de Tony et Steve. Le départ de Steve laissa plus de place dans le canapé, où s'installèrent Pepper et Bruce. Bucky les présenta à Natasha, qui engagea la conversation avec beaucoup d'esprit, finissant par ne plus discuter qu'avec Bruce, puisque Pepper, juste à côté de Pietro dans son pouf, discutait avec les jumeaux. Ils discutèrent du métier de médecin, de l'idéal et de la réalité de la profession, de ses projets. Pendant ce temps, Bucky et Sam s'envoyaient des vannes bien senties et taquinaient Cooper à propos de ses amours lycéennes. Non loin d'eux, isolés des autres convives depuis un petit moment, Fury et May discutaient. Une bulle impénétrable semblait s'être formée autour d'eux. Il avait commencé à discuter une bonne demi-heure auparavant, et n'avait plus cessé, semblant charmés l'un par l'autre. Effectivement, tante May ne manquait ni de beauté ni d'esprit. Quant à Nicholas Fury, il se portait bien pour sa soixantaine passée, bel homme, bien conservé, la langue accérée, l'esprit vif. En somme, il semblait plaire à May, beaucoup. Et May avait apparemment un sembable effet sur lui, alors que les lueurs des photophores se reflétaient dans ses prunelles attentives. Peter, à l'affût mais tout en discrétion, ne manquait rien de l'échange, et réalisait de superbes portraits. Lila, elle, regardait Peter en grignotant des biscuits apéritifs.

On sonna une énième fois, et cette fois, Lila, montra un brin moins d'entrain. C'était que le métier commençait à la fatiguer un peu, et sa journée dépensée en sport, exercices de mathématiques et décoration commençait à lui peser sur les jambes. Clint lui lança depuis le comptoir « C'est sûrement Monsieur Jarvis, il ne manque plus que lui ». Bingo, c'était bien lui, impeccablement habillé d'un chandail noir et d'un pantalon crème, flanqué de ses éternels mocassins.

« -Bonsoir Monsieur Jarvis, dit Lila

-Bonsoir Lila, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, monsieur, et vous ?

-Mais très bien, je te remercie.

Il entra sur invitation de la fillette, qui referma obligeamment derrière lui. Clint vint l'accueillir aussi, avec chaleur, il lui donna l'accolade.

« -Bonsoir, Monsieur Barton, merci de m'avoir invité.

-Appelez-moi Clint.

-Dans ce cas, appelez-moi William.

-Très bien, sourit le quadragénaire, que buvez-vous William ?

-Une vodka tonic, s'il-vous-plaît.

Bien qu'un peu surpris par ce choix, qui ne collait pas au personnage, Clint hocha la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir, avant de rejoindre Tony et Steve au comptoir. Il les chargea d'amener des tapas sur la table basse et, Natasha venant d'inviter Bruce à fumer une cigarette dans le balcon, ils s'installèrent à leurs places dans le canapé, à côté de leurs conjoints respectifs. Tony prit Pepper dans ses bras, lui caressant discrètement le ventre avant qu'elle ne chasse sa main d'une gentille tape. Steve embrassa Bucky par surprise, faisant grimacer Cooper et rire Sam, car, dans un mauvais réflexe, le danseur avait failli lui envoyer une baffe. Pietro rattrapait Nathaniel qui menaçait de tomber pendant que Lila lui racontait sa matinée. L'ambiance était donc joyeusement bruyante. Wanda interpela Peter pour qu'il vienne lui montrer les photos prises jusque-là, ce pour quoi Pietro et Lila manifestèrent également de l'intérêt. Le jeune photographe vint donc se placer entre les jumeaux. Les photos étaient nombreuses, en couleur, noir et blanc ou sépia, classiques ou surprenantes, et toujours, le jeune homme s'était amusé à saisir des expressions, des jeux de lumières. Chaque photographie était une surprise. Lila lâchait des « oh ! » et des « ah ! » appréciatifs, et Pietro et Wanda commentaient avec admiration. Le jeune Sokovien se prit d'affection pour ce jeune homme de leur âge et un peu timide, mais sans conteste talentueux. L'animosité qu'il avait pu avoir pour lui n'ayant plus de raison d'être, malheureusement pour lui, Pietro n'éprouvait plus aucun méfiance, et se montra très sympathique pour le mettre plus à l'aise. Finalement, le jeune homme se détentit et rit avec eux, expliquant ses démarches photographiques, leurs parlant des photographes qu'il aimait, leur confiant qu'il aimait par-dessus tout réaliser des portraits.

« -Pietro ? Appela soudain Clint depuis la cuisine, tu peux venir m'aider pour la deuxième tournée, s'il-te-plaît ?

Cette fois, ce fut Pietro qui se tendit, sincèrement surpris. « Pourquoi moi ? » se dit-il. « Il a quelque chose à me dire ? Peut-être va-t-il me reproche quelque chose à propos de Nathaniel ? » se dit le jeune homme en passant le petit garçon remuant à Pepper, avant de rejoindre Clint au comptoir. « Ou peut-être veut-il me parler de la dernière fois... ». Sa surprise grandit encore lorsqu'au contraire, il rejoiginit un ancien militaire qui lui sourit tranquillement, très détendu. Le quadragénaire poussa quelques bouteilles vers lui.

« -Tu as quelques connaissances en cocktails ? Ou je t'apprends ?

-...euh...je n'y connais pas grand-chose.

-Parfait. Alors...d'abord, la vodka sunrise.

Toujours aussi étonné, Pietro se concentra néanmoins pour intégrer ce que Clint lui disait, lui désignant telle ou telle bouteille, tel ou tel verre, le renseignant sur les quantités. Rassuré, car il ne semblait pas y avoir de confrontation au programme, Pietro se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur de Clint. Le quadra lui parlait de choses et d'autres, que le jeune homme n'écoutait qu'à moitié, bercé simplement par le son de sa voix. A un moment, l'ancien marins passa le bras juste derrière lui pour attraper la bouteille de rhum, et une effluve de son eau de cologne parvint au jeune homme, qui se tendit imperceptiblement. Mais pas assez pour Clint, qui fronça les sourcils un instant, avant de revenir à ses cocktails. Ce que Natasha lui avait confié dans l'après-midi lui revint en mémoire. « Je crois qu'il en pince pour toi », lui avait glissé la rousse avec un sourire malicieux. Sur le coup, Cint n'avait pas trop accordé de crédit à cette idée, même si, il le savait, son amie était très observatrice. Néanmoins, à cet instant, il avait un doute. Les gestes de Pietro n'étaient plus tout à fait aussi fluides qu'il y avait cinq minutes. Il semblait hésiter. Clint décida que c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était en train de saccager la recette de la margarita.

« -Pietro ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Tu mets beaucoup trop de citron, là !

-Oh…mince…

-Bon, tiens, occupe-toi plutôt du coca des enfants.

Non, décidément, non. Aucune chance que Pietro soit attiré par lui, malgré ce que Natasha en pensait. Très rationnellement, c'était inenvisageable. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'années, et que Clint en avait quasiment vingt de plus. De toute façon, au sortir d'une relation comme celle qu'il avait eu, il ne devait certainement pas avoir envie de remettre le couvert de sitôt. Et puis, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pietro était un bambin. Par contre…

« -Pietro, il faut qu'on parle.

-Hein ? Fit le Sokovien, peut-être un peu trop nerveusement.

Avec nonchalance, Clint poursuivit la préparation des cocktails, ouvrant la bouteille de crème de cassis.

«- Je voudrais te proposer un marché.

-Un marché ?

Le châtain releva alors les yeux pour le regarder, l'air très sérieux.

« -Une proposition, en fait.

-Quoi comme proposition ? Demanda Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

-Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te bouffer, répliqua Clint. Tu veux devenir sportif professionnel, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais… ?

-Mais tu ne trouves pas de coach…

-Non, sans blague, grogna Pietro, d'un coup de moins bonne humeur.

-Alors voilà ma proposition, le coupa Clint en s'accoudant au comptoir pour lui faire face, tu promets d'aller à tous tes cours, et de te donner du mal pour valider ton année, et je te coache.

-Que…toi ?

-Moi.

-Mais…t'étais militaire toi, non ? Pas coach.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à l'armée, gros malin ?

Pietro resta silencieux, sourcils froncés, fixant Clint sans être sûr de ce qu'il lui proposait.

« -Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit, dit Clint après un silence, coupant un citron vert en deux. Tu n'es pas juste un sale gosse. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu as des capacités Pietro, mais tu ne les exploites pas comme il le faudrait. Et puis, je risque d'avoir pas mal de temps libre, et je déteste rester à la maison à ne rien faire, alors…

-…donc, si je vais en cours, tu me coache… ?

-Oui. C'est donnant-donnant. Tu remplis ta part du contrat, je remplis la mienne. Mais je te préviens d'avance, ça va saigner. Deal ?

Sans prévenir, Pietro éclata de rire, de ce beau rire de gorge rendu plus évident par son accent. Un rire nerveux, déclenché par le ton totalement pince sans rire de l'ex marins, et par un intense soulagement, dont il n'était pas sûr de l'origine. Soulagement de voir que Clint le prenait vraiment au sérieux, de comprendre qu'il ne le prenait pas juste pour un môme, ainsi que la perspective de réaliser son rêve. Intérieurement ravi, mais conservant en extérieur une mine un peu moqueuse, il attrapa la main que lui tendait le quadragénaire. Une paume chaude et grande, calleuse, dont le contact le fit frissonner.

« Deal.

Au même moment, Steve méditait sur le balcon. Natasha et Bruce venaient de retourner dans le salon, le laissant seul avec ses pensées, et avec les lumières du soir de Brooklyn. Il se sentait assaillis d'une mélancolie qui lui comprimait la cage thoracique. Machinalement, il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. C'était une jolie boîte, en velours blanc, petite, précieuse. Avec un petit fermoir en argent. Un bijou en elle-même. Steve n'osa pas ouvrir la boîte pour contempler l'anneau qui y brillait en secret. Steve l'avait acheté avec Wanda. Ils avaient écumé ensembles plusieurs bijouteries, avant qu'enfin le grand blond n'aperçoive dans une vitrine le bijou qui allait tout changer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là. C'était avantle coup de fil. Avant la perspective du départ de Bucky pour Chicago. Cette opportunité que, bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire de toute son âme. Des bruits de pas l'arrachèrent soudain à ses réflexions, et il rangea précipitament la boîte blanche dans sa poche, avant de se retourner. Il souffla de soulagement en apercevant Wanda.

« -Ah, lâcha-t-il, c'est toi…

La jeune femme vint s'accouder à la rambarde à côté de lui, prenant garde à ne pas froisser les guirlandes. D'une voix douce, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le blond serra les lèvres un instant, ne souhaitant pas encore s'épancher sur la situation. Mais il réalisa soudain qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en parler à quelqu'un. Il avait besoin de se confier, sans accabler Bucky, qui souffrait peut-être même encore plus que lui de la situation. Alors, il raconta tout à Wanda. Tout. La proposition. L'hésitation de Bucky. Sa propre colère, son incertitude, sa culpabilité. Le souhait peut-être, cruel et inavouable, que Bucky finisse par refuser cette immense occasion, pour lui. La honte. La tristesse. La peur.

« -Mais Steve…, demanda la jeune femme lorsqu'il eut fini, serait-ce si terrible si vous partiez ensemble à Chicago ?

L'homme haussa les épaules, perdu comme un gosse.

« -J'ai le sentiment que ça briserait quelque chose, dit-il simplement d'une voix éteinte.

Wanda hocha doucement la tête, avant de poser une gentille main sur l'épaule du blond et de lui sourire avec la même douceur. Son ami, réchauffé par ce sourire, finit par se ressaisir.

« -Bon. Et toi ? Où en es-tu de tes amours ? Est-ce Pietro laisse les hommes t'approcher, au moins ?

-Eh bien…elles prennent leur temps…il y a un garçon qui m'a avoué ses sentiments, récemment, avoua la jeune femme, le souvenir de la lettre et du regard triste de Peter encore vif dans son esprit. Mais je lui ai dit non.

-Oh…pauvre petit. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute, ma belle.

-Non…je sais bien. Mais ce n'est pas agréable pour autant.

-Je sais. Bon, et Pietro ? Alec lui cherche toujours des noises ?

Dans le salon, Tony et Bruce s'étaient lancés dans un vaste exposé sur leur projet commun. Ils avaient miraculeusement réussi à attirer l'attention de l'ensemble des convives, et détaillait avec force vocabulaire technique, mécanique, médical -donc incompréhensible- leur invention destinée à révolutionner la médecine, le bras bionique.

« -Par exemple. Prenez un homme, heureux, en couple, tout ce que vous voulez. Bref, il a tout ce qui lui faut. Et BAM ! Un jour, il traverse la rue et est victime d'un grave accident. Tellement grave qu'on doit lui amputer un bras.

-Aaah, fit Lila en grimaçant.

Clint fit les gros yeux à Tony, pour lui signaler de faire attention à ses propos.

« -Bref. Ce gars-là aurait un bol monstrueux, parce que nous avons inventé un bras fabriqué mécaniquement mais selon des observations biologiques et qui, donc, fonctionne de la même manière qu'un bras authentique ! Ce n'est pas une prothèse qui pendouille et fait plus morte que morte. Non, c'est un bras quasi authentique. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Après, bien sûr, il faut voir comment adapter le fluide vital, etc. C'est ce qui est délicat, parce que l'idée est quand même d'intéger le fonctionnement du bras artificiel à celui du corps.

-Mais…vous êtes conscient que ça pourrait tout aussi tuer le patient ? Demanda Bucky, sceptique.

-Non, justement, répliqua Bruce, parce que j'ai découvert un élément qui pourrait permettre la cohabitation ! Je l'ai baptisé « Ark ». C'est une particule qui a en commun des propriétés métalliques et organiques…très surprenant, et ça rlève un peu de la science-fiction…mais cela rend le projet possible… !

-Si je puis me permettre, lança Jarvis à Clint, vous devriez faire attention aux mélanges alcooliques que vous servez à certains d'entre nous...il semble qu'ils aient quelques effets nocifs…

Sa remarque lui attira les regards indignés de Bruce et Tony, respectivement totalement sobre et…un peu moins. En riant, Clint finit d'apporter les boissons avec l'aide de Pietro, tandis que Wanda et Steve revenaient du balcon. C'est ce moment-là que Nathaniel, qui s'était endormi dans les bras de Pepper, choisit pour se réveiller et attraper par chance la manche de Pietro dans son petit poing. Toujours ensuqué de sommeil, il lâcha vaseusement un « Peto ». Lila ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds, Cooper ouvrit grand la bouche, et les deux appelèrent leur père qui dicutaient avec Fury et May.

« -NATH A PARLÉ !

-C'est vrai ? Se réjouit Clint en se tournant vers eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-J'ai pas très bien compris…il a dit « papa » non ? Fit Cooper en fronçant les sourcils

-Non, c'était pas ça…

-Petooooo, répéta le petit en s'agitant dans les bras de Pepper sans lâcher la manche rouge.

Tous les regards posés sur les petits et leur débat autour du premier mot de leur petit frère se tournèrent vers Pietro, rouge comme une pivoine. Ce dernier avait le sentiment d'avoir volé quelque chose. Clint le fixait d'un air plus que surpris. Lila avait des yeux encore plus écarquillés qu'avant et Cooper avait la mâchoire qui commençait à se décrocher. L'ambiance s'était soudain tendue, on ne disait plus mot. Natasha avait haussé des sourcils étonnés et amusés. Wanda avait mis une main sur sa bouche. Bucky et Sam regardaient tour à tour Clint et Pietro. Pepper essayait d'empêcher un Nathaniel gigotant de dégringoler de ses genoux. Fury avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Mais…je comprends plus rien, fit soudain la voix timide Peter, Pietro, Nathaniel est ton fils ? Je croyais que c'était celui de Clint ? Normalement, c'est pas « papa » ou « maman » qu'un gamin dit en premier ? Ou alors tu es son beau-père ? Ou...

-C'est bon Peter, le coupa May avec indulgence, on a saisi l'idée.

-Vous êtes en couple ? Demanda Sam de but en blanc.

-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout, bafouilla Pietro.

-Pourtant, ce serait une explication logique, parce qu'alors, tu serais le beau-père de Nathaniel, explicant qu'il prononce ton nom avant celui de son père, remarqua Pepper avec un demi-sourire taquin.

-Je crois juste que le petit aime vraiment beaucoup Pietro, c'est tout, contra Clint avec un sourire incrédule.

-Oui, dit Cooper, il l'a adopté !

Pietro ne savait plus où se mettre, encore une fois à cause de ce petit bout de chou qui lui tendait les mains. Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras, car le bébé glissait de ceux de Pepper. Le petit blond, se sentant l'objet de l'intérêt général, se cacha de nouveau dans les plis du grand pull rouge sombre, suscitant de petits rires attendris.

« -Un toast, lança soudain Steve en levant son verre, détournant l'attention de Pietro, au premier mot de ton fils, Clint !

-Au premier mot de Nathaniel !

-A Pietro, du coup !

-Sam !

-Il n'a pas tord, rit Clint en levant son verre de vin, au gamin !

-Dis donc, vieux schnock !

-Pietro !

-Peto !

-Sam, ta gu…

-LANGAGE ! Siffla Natasha, les enfants !

-Je propose un autre toast ! Dit William Jarvis en se levant, aux Barton et à leur arrivée dans l'immeuble, qu'ils ne manqueront pas d'égayer ! Je voudrais vous souhaiter solennellement la bienvenue.

-Aux Barton !

En somme, ce vendredi-là, vers 21h chez les Barton, l'ambiance était rieuse, douce, agréable, bon enfant. Clint, aidé par Wanda, commença à apporter des petites merveilles culinaires qui réjouirent les papilles de tout le monde. Des verrines onctueuses et croustillantes, des tartelettes au fromage et aux légumes, des mini-ratatouilles, des bouchées à la viande, et autres gourmandises salées. On discutait, riait, grignotait, portait des toasts. On interrogeait les enfants Barton sur l'école. On se demandait des nouvelles de la famille, des projets de chacun -Bucky révéla la proposition qu'on lui avait faite. On disait d'énormes bêtises, on racontait des blagues, ce qui était surtout l'apanage des anciens de l'armée et de Tony. A plusieurs reprises, Bucky attrapa Lila pour lui boucher les oreilles pendant que Steve s'occupait de celles de Cooper, qui râlait en disant qu'il n'était plus un bébé. Bruce proposa de mettre de la musique. Clint lui indiqua la chaîne et les étagères pleines de CD en lui disant de se faire plaisir. On dégagea un peu d'espace pour les éventuels danseurs.

Un peu plus tard, la musique de Hey Ya des Outcast retentit dans l'appartement, et Lila se leva avec enthousiasme pour commencer à sauter dans tous les sens -sa façon de danser. Elle appela Cooper pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre, mais son grand-frère refuse catégoriquement. La fillette décida alors qu'il était temps pour Nathaniel d'apprendre à se dandiner un peu. Le petit garçon sortit de bonne grâce des bras de Pietro, qui put souffler un peu. Clint annonça soudain qu'il sortait fumer sur le balcon, et le jeune Sokovien vit sa chance d'aborder un sujet qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais qu'il se sentait obligé d'aborder. C'était comme un abcès qu'il lui fallait crever pour poursuivre une relation normale avec Clint, en tant que voisins cordiaux, et plus si affinités -en l'occurence, coach et élève. Il se rendit alors sur le balcon à son tour, sous les regards attentifs de Wanda, qui se trémoussait avec classe aux côtés de Sam, et de Natasha, qui choisissait la prochaine chanson avec Bruce.

Le quadragénaire était accoudé à la balustrade, les bras callés entre deux espaces dépourvus de papier crépon rose. Il tirait pensivement sur sa cigarette quand Pietro se posta à côté de lui, restant droit et respirant l'air frais, cherchant son courage dans la nuit brooklynienne.

« -Au fait, Clint, commença-t-il.

-Mmh ?

-Pour avant-hier…je suis désolé. J'ai été con avec toi.

-…non, dit simplement Clint, je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir. J'y ai été un peu fort. C'est à moi de m'excuser, en réalité.

-T'excuser d'avoir empêcher Alec de me casser la gueule ou pire ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-Langage, gloussa le quadragénaire en tirant sur sa cigarette. Bon, j'ai bien fais alors, concéda-t-il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment réflechis. J'ai trois gosses, alors ça m'a fait quelque chose. Tu avais des problèmes, sur le coup, ça m'a paru tout à fait naturel de te venir en aide.

-…merci…murmura Pietro, un peu déçu que l'intention de Clint ait été motivée par son instinct paternel.

-Ne me remercie pas. Ou plutôt si, remercie-moi en choisissant mieux ton prochain mec, grimaça Clint.

-Ca roule, l'ancêtre.

Clint roula des yeux avant d'écraser sa clope dans un cendrier sur la table basse à côté de lui, avant de se tourner vers Pietro, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres.  
« -Bon alors, tu viens danser, fillette ?

-Si c'est avec toi vieux schnock, pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Pietro du tac au tac, ça rendra l'exercice plus drôle.

-Je te prends au mot, fit Clint, ses yeux se rétrécissant à l'aspect de simples fentes.

L'instant d'après, deux enragés complets déboulaient sur la piste et réalisaient toutes sortes d'expériences acrobatiques improbables sur la chanson Tarzan Boy, et sous les regards incrédules des convives. Ils entreprirent à un moment donné une espèce de saute-mouton très dangereux, faillirent atterrirent sur Nathaniel, récupérèrent le petit et se le passèrent en imitant des gorilles. Evidemment, Nathaniel gazouillait plus que jamais. Natasha fit remarquer à Wanda que si son frère en pinçait pour Clint, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il fallait s'y prendre. La Sokovienne hocha la tête, ne rebondissant même pas sur le fait que la rousse avait percé son frère à jour, enfin, ce qu'elle soupçonnait aussi. Soudain, ce fut Sail de Awolnation qui retentit solennellement dans le salon, les faisant tous danser au ralentis. Clint glissa à Pietro un « Je te vois franchir la ligne d'arrivée sur cette chanson », avant de retourner à ses casseroles. Cachant ses joues rouges, Pietro vint échouer sur Steve, entreprenant de lui remonter le moral avec l'aide de Sam, en enchaînant les pitreries. Bucky, lui se défoulait sur la piste de danse, entraînant Natasha, puis Wanda, puis Lila, puis Fury…euh non, pas Fury. C'est plutôt Fury qui entraîna Bucky. En somme, on rigola bien. Lila demanda à organiser un tournoi de Just Dance sur leur Wii, ce que Clint lui permit. Natasha défia Wanda sur Rock'n Roll de Skrillex. Puis Bucky. Natasha avait quelques tendances suicidaires. Le danseur la rétama, même si elle se défendit bien. Steve provoqua Clint en duel, qui accepta, entre deux cuisson de mini tartelettes aux pommes. Bruce refusa catégoriquement de participer. Peter et Wanda dansèrent dans une ambiance bon enfant. Sam, un autre suicidaire, provoqua Bucky sur une chanson de Pink.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle. Bientôt, Clint brama pour annoncer les délicieux desserts qu'il avait préparé avec l'aide de Wanda. On se régala, on se reposa cinq minutes, avant de repartir danser. Tony invita Wanda, et Steve son Bucky, sur Yesterday. Pendant ce temps, Pietro et Pepper s'étaient installés sur le balcon, où la jeune femme lui racontait comment Tony avait appris pour le bébé et comment ils s'étaient rabibochés.

« -Mais pour l'instant, nous préférons ne pas l'ébruiter, lui confia-t-elle. Tu sais…c'est un peu supersticieux, mais pour être bien sûr que le bébé tiendra…

-Il tiendra. N'oublie pas qu'il est un Stark-Potts.

-Tu marques un point…

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi, ma belle, sourit Pietro.

-Peto ! Fit soudain une petite voix ensommeillée à ses pieds.

Nathaniel, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait de nouveau trouvé le chemin menant au jeune homme, et s'était emmelé dans ses grandes jambes. D'un geste désormais pétri d'habitudes, Pietro se baissa pour récupérer l'enfant et l'installer sur sa hanche, où il s'endormi sans plus de cérémonie. Pepper les considéra tous les deux avec attendrissement, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La soirée finit peu de temps après, chacun rentrant tranquillement chez soi. Avec mille précautions, Pietro, sur demande expresse de Clint, alla coucher le petit ange blond, et donna un coup de main pour ranger, avant de suivre sa sœur chez eux.

En finissant la vaisselle, vers minuit, Natasha confia à Clint qu'elle avait beaucoup discuté avec Bruce, et qu'elle le trouvait définitivement très intéressant.

« -On se voit demain pour boire un café, avoua-t-elle, un rien de pétillant dans les prunelles.

Clint sourit doucement, épuisé, mais le coeur léger.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Voilou, une belle soirée chez les Barton, une jolie parenthèse avant que les embêtements ne commencent. Parce que oui, les choses vont se complexifier pour certains habitants de l'immeuble, en bien ou en mal, à vous de le découvrir !

Sur ce, free hugs, et à la semaine prochaine !


	9. 8 : L'accident

Coucou, quel beau dimanche ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, intitulé « l'Accident ». Attention, il est plus court que d'habitude, et plus sombre. Je vous avais dis que les choses allaient se corser, et bien nous y sommes…mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne goûte pas les fins tristes :P

Petit tour de table pour vous remercier pour vos reviews :

Oliverkriss : merci pour ta review toujours aussi régulière, et oui…je prends mon temps avec Pietro et Clint :) sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! Si tu es pressée, la suite est là :D !

Val : Merci à toi aussi pour ta régularité, ça fait plaisir :3 Oui, Nathaniel est trop chou ! Quant à la décision de Bucky…peut-être un peu différée. Mais tu vas voir…

AshButterfly : merci pour ta review, et je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre en publiant à temps !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il était tôt ce matin-là, à Central Park. 9 heures tapantes lorsque que les quatre hommes débarquèrent à petites foulées, deux par deux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le grand espace vert, si ce n'était quelques canards paressant sur les étangs et quelques joggeurs. Les familles new-yorkaises ne venaient habituellement s'y promener que vers 10h ou 11h, laissant la place aux sportifs en tout début de matinée. Et encore, il était trop tard au goût de Sam et Clint. Les deux hommes couraient côte à côte, concentrés sur leur foulée. Ils étaient habitués à des courses bien plus matinales, à 6 heures ou 7 heures du matin. Mais la crémaillère de la veille avait rendu difficile un réveil trop hâtif, excluant les premières heures du jour. Les deux militaires avaient plaidé la veille pour 8 heures, ce que Steve avait approuvé. Le grain de sable dans le rouage avait été Pietro et son réveil matin cassé. Le problème étant que l'appareil n'était pas défectueux de longue date, car le matin même, alors que le malheureux réveil sonnait 7h30, un poing engourdi et endormi s'était abattu sur lui et l'avait tout à fait assommé. Avait suivi une chute d'un bon mètre sur le sol, qui avait mis le fidèle réveil K.O. Son propriétaire, lui, s'était rendormi tout naturellement, jusqu'à ce qu'un Steve vienne, sur le coup de 8h30, l'extirper du lit par la peau des fesses -presque littéralement-, lui coller trois bouchées de pain dans la bouche, une brosse à dents pleine de dentifrice, un marcel et un sweat en haut, un jogging en bas, et le faire sortir de l'appartement à coup de pied au cul, sous le regard goguenard et très étonné de Wanda.

Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient à Central Park à 9h au lieu de 8h. Si Pietro avait eu l'air d'un zombie durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Central Park, il semblait soudain s'être tout à fait réveillé, et gambadait, gai comme un pinson, discutant tout naturellement avec Steve devant Clint et Sam. Loin devant Clint et Sam. Lorsque le quadragénaire avait accepté de se joindre à Sam, Steve et Pietro pour un jogging matinal, il avait accepté avec plaisir, repensant à l'armée où il courait avec ses soldats dans une ambiance bon enfant. L'idée était surtout de changer un peu les idées de Steve car, le matin-même, Bucky prenait le train pour Chicago. Il ne rentrerai que le lundi soir, laissant Steve se faire du mourron tout seul dans leur appartement brooklynien. Cela, Pietro ne l'aurait pas permi. Il avait alors proposé à Sam d'aller courir, et ils avaient proposé à Steve et Clint ensuite. Le jeune Sokovien entendait bien veiller sur son ami tant que Bucky ne serait pas là pour le faire. Malgré ses airs de grand-frère pour les jumeaux, il pouvait être parfois si démuni. En tout cas, Clint avait accepté de bonne grâce. Mais en cet instant, où il commençait à peiner un peu, du fait du manque d'exercice, et où il voyait Steve et Pietro devant eux, s'éloignant de plus en plus sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue et discutant en plus, il se sentait surtout profondément vexé. Et agacé. Il était vraiment temps qu'il s'y remette. Oh, bien sûr, il n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné le sport, mais entre une chose et l'autre, il ne s'était pas astreint à la même discipline que dans ses plus jeunes années, ou à l'armée. Entraîner Pietro allait être une bonne façon de se remettre d'aplomb.

« -Ah, ça y est, ils ont disparu, lança soudain Sam entre deux respirations courtes.

Clint haussa les sourcils en regardant devant lui. Effectivement, Pietro et Steve étaient désormais trop loin d'eux pour qu'ils puissent les voir. Le quadragénaire soupira.

« -Frustrant, hein ? Ricana Sam, ça me fait toujours ça quand je cours avec Steve. Heureusement, en général, Tony est là aussi. Et Pietro se calle sur mon allure, parfois.

-Je te propose de courir ensemble, si ça te dit…il faut vraiment que je m'y remette.

-Oui, pourquoi p…

-Sur ta gauche !

-Ah ! Putain de bordel de Zeus ! Steve ! Ragea Sam en agitant le poing vers un Steve hilare, qui venait de les dépasser.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Pietro les doubla sur la droite, frôlant Clint avec un grand sourire.

« -T'as vu, l'ancien ? Je prends mon entraînement très au sérieux !

-Regarde devant toi, gamin, répondit Clint d'un ton las.

Pietro rejoignit Steve dans un grand éclat de rire, et les deux flèches disparurent rapidement de nouveau.

« -Ils font souvent ça ? Grogna Clint.

-A chaque fois.

-Génial.

Tout à ses ronchonnades, Clint ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de se dire que le jeune homme était un bon sportif. Il en avait vu, des athlètes, et il pouvait dire que Pietro avait de l'avenir devant lui. Sa foulée était longue mais pas raide, il avait un bon équilibre, de bons appuis. Ses chevilles puissantes lui permettaient de prendre rapidement de la vitesse. Il savait limiter son effort à la partie de son corps active pour ne pas se fatiguer outre-mesure. Ainsi, ses bras restaient-ils sagement contre lui, ses avant-bras collés à son flanc, tandis qu'il faisait travailler les muscles de son abdomen et de ses jambes. En plus de tout cela, il avait une excellente endurance. Oui, il y avait du potentiel.

Leur petite atmosphère tranquille se déchira bien vite, et de la plus désagréable des façons. Clint et Sam virent soudain Pietro et Steve revenir vers eux, lancés à toute allure. Steve était blanc comme un linge, inexpressif, Pietro semblait terriblement inquiet. Le jeune homme lançait de petits coups d'oeil successifs à Steve. Il était tellement préoccupé par le blond qu'il se prit un pied sur une pierre du chemin et faillit s'étaler de tout son long. A la place, il chuta dans les bras de Clint qui arrivait justement à sa hauteur. Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de s'émouvoir des mains de Clint sur sa taille, et l'attrapa aux épaules pour le secouer avec urgence.

« -Le train ! Haleta-t-il, celui que Bucky a pris ce matin ! Il a déraillé ! Il faut aller tout de suite à l'hôpital !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tap-tap. Tap-Tap. Tap-tap-tap. Taptaptaptaptap…

« -Pietro, calme-toi, fit la voix apaisante de Wanda.

La jeune femme posa une main sur la cuisse de son frère, agitée de tremblements, faisant claquer la semelle de sa chaussure sur le sol carrelé du couloir d'hôpital. Pietro avait l'air à la fois terrifié et hagard, stupide et alerte. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais, ses yeux rougis, et son sweat froissé. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait dans le couloir avec Sam et Clint. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce couloir. Mais il se faisait violence pour rester calme. Wanda, à côté de lui, avait l'air sonné, et extrêmement inquiet. Elle les avait rejoint aussi vite que possible, dès que son frère l'avait prévenue. Sam, à côté de Pietro, ne disait mot, sourcils froncés, raide comme un piquet sur son siège. Un silence lourd pesait dans le couloir d'hôpital, devant la porte de la salle. Cette salle où se trouvait Bucky, inconscient. Celle salle où seule la famille était admise pour l'instant.

Clint arriva à ce moment-là, portant des boissons chaudes. Tony l'accompagnait. Il arrivait tout juste, l'air déboussolé. L'ancien marins distribua les cafés et chocolats chauds. Il récolta des mercis et regards éteints.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda finalement l'ingénieur, dans un filet de voix.

-…le…le train a déraillé, en sortant de la ville…, commença Pietro avec l'air de ne pas croire à ce qu'il racontait, un problème d'aiguillage…un des wagons s'est détaché et a dévallé une pente…Bucky était dedans…ils disent que la moitié des passagers y ont laissé la vie…

-Mais Bucky…

-Non, le coupa Wanda d'un ton doux, non, Bucky est vivant. Gravement blessé mais vivant…

-Il est dans le coma, assena durement Sam, pas étonnant après ce qui lui est arrivé.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sam, qui desserrait les dents pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.

« -On l'a amputé, Tony. Il n'a plus son bras gauche.

Cette vérité énoncée d'un tel ton monocorde résonna à leurs oreilles comme un cruel coup de gong dans la tête d'un migraineux. Ils grimacèrent.

« -Mais…, murmura Tony sans poursuivre.

« Et la danse ? » voulait-il dire. Il s'arrêta avant de prononcer les mots fatidiques. C'était bien trop rude. Tout le monde entendit néanmoins ce qu'il avait tu. Pietro leva vers lui un regard soudain embué de larmes, tandis que le menton de Wanda tremblottait. Sam secoua la tête.

« -L'essentiel, finit par dire Clint, c'est qu'il se réveille. Tout ira bien, quand il se réveillera.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Steve était anéanti. Son corps n'était plus rien, qu'un sac d'os vide. Il était gelé. Ses mains étaient si froides que celles de la mère de Bucky, pourtant bien chaudes, ne parvenaient pas à y apporter la moindre once de chaleur. Sarah coula sur lui un regard profondément peiné. C'était une épave qui attendait avec elle le retour de son fils parmi les vivants. Une grande épave, aux épaules semblant soudain bien trop larges pour lui, étroitement engoncé dans un fauteuil inconfortable. Des heures. Des heures qu'ils attendaient.

Le matin-même, la mère de Bucky avait reçu un appel urgent d'un hôpital new-yorkais. Son fils venait d'y être admis, victime d'un terrible accident. Son pronostic vital était engagé. On allait devoir l'amputer. Tremblante, elle avait tout de suite appelé Steve, le compagnon de son fils. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter cette horreur seule.

A l'hôpital, ils avaient longtemps attendu des nouvelles de leur Bucky, toujours en salle d'opération. Les amis de Steve et Bucky les avaient soutenus. Lorsqu'on était venu leur annoncer que Bucky était sauvé, mais qu'il était dans le coma, Sarah n'avait su comprendre si cette nouvelle la comblait de joie ou la plongeait dans un désarroi plus profond encore. Elle était en fait terrorisée. La famille seulement étant autorisée, elle avait fait passer Steve pour le mari de son fils. Le blond avait semblé terriblement peiné. Sarah en avait été désolée.

Et maintenant, ils attendaient que quelque chose se passe. Le médecin leur avait assuré que le réveil ne prendrait pas longtemps. Un coma de ce type était plus une phase de sommeil prolongé qu'une véritable perte de conscience.

Sarah priait pour que le médecin dise vrai.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le dimanche qui suivit fut des plus moroses. Personne ne dormit vraiment bien cette nuit. Pietro ne dormit que peu, il finit par se réfugier dans le lit de sa sœur qu'il trouva la lumière allumée dans sa chambre, lisant un livre à 2h30 du matin dans parvenir à comprendre une seule ligne. Steve passa la nuit à l'hôpital avec Sarah, ne voulant pas quitter Bucky. Ses cernes se creusèrent un peu plus à chaque minute. D'un commun accord, les locataires de l'immeuble décidèrent de se relayer pour veiller sur leur ami. Bruce et Tony s'y rendirent en premier dès l'ouverture des visites à l'hôpital, apportant du café et des croissants auxquels Steve ne toucha qu'après maintes supplications et menaces de Sarah.

Clint alla à l'hôpital en compagnie des jumeaux et de Sam. Il laissa les enfants aux bons soins de Natasha. Lila et Cooper avaient demandé avec insistance à l'accompagner à l'hôpital, mais Clint avait été intraitable. Ce n'était pas là un spectacle pour des enfants. Bucky allait se réveiller, c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Le reste n'était pas nécessaire. Lui-même détestait les hôpitaux, et détestait par-dessus tout s'y rendre pour voir quelqu'un de sa connaissance, ce qui au cours de sa vie était arrivé à maintes reprises, pour des compagnons d'armes, ou plus tard, pour Laura. Toujours était-il que s'il venait, c'était pour soutenir Steve, et les jumeaux. Pietro semblait véritablement effondré, et si Wanda faisait bonne mesure, nul doute qu'elle ne se sentait pas dans un meilleur état.

A un moment donné, on vint leur dire qu'ils étaient trop nombreux dans la chambre du blessé. Pietro ne se fit pas prier et sortit précipitament. Clint le suivit. Bien lui en prit, car le jeune homme faillit s'effondrer en plein milieu du couloir. Il le rattrapa de justesse, et le prit contre lui lorsque le Sokovien se mit à sangloter incontrôlablement. L'ancien marins sentit les mains tremblantes s'agripper au dos de sa veste, alors que les cheveux blancs lui chatouillaient la joue et que des larmes abondantes mouillaient son épaule. Mais loin de se sentir incommodé, il serra le jeune homme plus fort contre lui, car d'expérience, il savait que c'était ce dont le jeune homme avait besoin. D'être soutenu avec force, pour ne pas devenir victime de son propre chagrin. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme se calma, mais ne bougea pas. Clint lui passait une main douce dans le dos.

« -…je suis désolé, souffla Pietro.

-Ne t'excuse pas…

-Ca doit paraître pitoyable.

-Quoi donc ?

-Me mettre dans un état pareil…

-…

-…pardon…je réagis trop violemment lorsque j'ai peur pour quelqu'un…

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais c'est indécent vis-à-vis de Steve et de sa mère…, murmura Pietro après un silence.

-Non…

-…merci d'être là Clint…Bucky…il…il a beau être très jeune…il est comme un père pour Wanda et moi…Steve et lui…ils…le voir comme ça…

-Je sais, petit…je sais, éluda Clint en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Ecoute, je pense que ta sœur et toi en avez eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Bucky est en sécurité, Steve aussi. On veille sur eux. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de rentrer vous reposer, tous les deux.

Pietro hocha la tête sans un mot, les yeux cachés par ses mèches blanches. Peter arriva à ce moment-là, les bras chargées d'une belle gerbe de fleurs, l'air d'une petite souris triste sur le visage. Il leur souffla un bonjour, et entra après avoir toqué. Il salua maladroitement Steve et Sarah, ainsi que Sam et Wanda. Il déposa la gerbe de fleurs sur une table près de la fenêtre en soufflant « De la part de Monsieur Jarvis ». Et s'en alla aussi vite.

Pietro et Panda rentrèrent avec lui.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Dans l'après-midi, Pepper rendit visite aux jumeaux. Elle arriva avec des friandises, espérant leur remonter le moral, tout en sachant bien qu'il était ridicule d'espérer le faire avec des chocolats. Pietro, qui lui ouvrit, avait l'apparence très négligée, portant de travers son énorme pull en cachemire, et un vieux bas de jogging. Ses cernes étaient bien visibles, sa bouche gercée d'avoir été mordillée d'anxiété. Wanda était dans le salon, blottie sous un plaid dans leur unique fauteuil. Pepper alla l'embrasser alors que Pietro se réfugiait sous une couette dans le canapé. La rousse prit l'initiative de leur préparer du chocolat chaud, et leur proposa de regarder un DVD. Ils acquiescèrent, et tous les trois se décidèrent pour Billy Elliot. Le film leur arracha des sourires tendres et des regards douloureux, mais cela leur fit du bien. Pietro finit par s'endormir, la tête sur l'accoudoir. A la fin du film, Wanda annonça qu'elle sortait acheter à manger pour le soir, et proposa à Pepper de rester dîner.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Peu inspirée pour le dîner, la jeune Sokovienne avait fini par aller commander des pizzas. Connaissant son frère, et espérant que son appétit ne serait pas trop affecté, elle commanda quatre pizzas. De toute façon, l'envie de cuisiner ne reviendrai sûrement pas tout de suite. Ils pourraient manger les restes dans la semaine. Le vague à l'âme, elle marchait d'un pas las dans la rue, portant les boîtes de pizza. Elle pensa à Bucky, à son gentil sourire lorsque son frère et elle étaient arrivés dans l'immeuble. A ses conseils avisés. A ses câlins lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le moral. On était très câlin dans la famille de Bucky, et c'était tout naturellement qu'il les réconfortait lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas bien. C'était chaud et bienveillant. Comme leur mère. Bucky était quelqu'un de simple, et d'autant plus brillant, un homme bon, un danseur fabuleux. Le voir diminué ainsi était insupportable. Wanda n'osait pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait Steve, intérieurement, même si elle s'en doutait. Elle se doutait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir la moindre la moindre idée de la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Et elle espérait sincèrement ne jamais ressentir quelque chose de semblable. Dans la chambre du blessé, elle n'avait pas osé jeté un œil à son côté gauche. Celui où le bras manquait. Elle savait que ce vide serait monstrueux. Ce n'était pas la peine de s'y pencher plus avant.

« -…da ? Mademoiselle Maximoff ? Fit soudain une voix douce à côté d'elle.

Surprise, engourdie, elle leva la tête au ralentis. Elle croisa un gentil regard, un peu inquiet. Un homme dans une veste en daim. Propre sur lui. Avec un pantalon à carreaux et des mocassins. Paul Bettany. Le professeur. « Vision ». Il avait posé une main sur son bras, la voyant ainsi perdue. L'air sincèrement concerné, il attendait qu'elle réagisse. La jeune femme s'était arrêtée sans comprendre. Elle finit par se reprendre.

« -Bonjour, Monsieur Bettany.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, mademoiselle ?

-…eh bien…disons que cela pourrait aller mieux…mais tout va s'arranger, lui assura la jeune femme.

-Hm. Wanda, laissez-moi vous raccompagner. Vous ne me semblez pas très bien.

Wanda le considéra quelques secondes, hésitante. Puis elle haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

« -Que faites-vous dans le coin ? Lui demanda-t-elle chemin faisant.

-J'habite dans le coin, répondit simplement Paul.

-Vraiment ? Je l'ignorais.

-Tout comme j'ignorais que vous habitiez Brooklyn, lança-t-il avec désinvolture. C'est un plaisant quartier. Cela faisait longtemps que je souhaitais m'y établir.

-Oui, c'est vrai, c'est agréable, fit la jeune femme d'une petite voix. J'ai des amis qui ont grandi ici. Ils ont du quitter New York un temps, mais ont fini par revenir, et vivre heureux ici.

-Wanda ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

La Sokovienne le regarda sans comprendre. Il passa une main prudente sur sa joue pour essuyer quelque chose, et c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle tentait d'empêcher ses larmes de couler, mais elles coulèrent d'autant plus abondamment. La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche, gênée, sous le regard de Vision. Galant, il lui tendit un mouchoir. Wanda se fit la réflexion que cet homme devait provenir d'une autre époque, pour lui proposer ainsi un beau carré de coton blanc brodé de fil bleu. Elle le remercia néanmoins et se tamponna les yeux.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Par un concours de circonstance, ce dimanche soir, une bonne partie des locataires se retrouvèrent chez les jumeaux. Tony, qui était venu chercher Pepper, resta dîner sur leur invitation expresse. Sam les rejoignit, groggy, n'ayant pas le coeur de rester seul. Clint, Natasha, Lila et Cooper, voulant vérifier qu'ils allaient bien, se retrouvèrent assis eux aussi, autour de la table basse, à manger de la pizza. Nathaniel trouva naturellement le chemin des bras de Pietro. Peter arriva sur ces entrefaites. Bruce, lui, était resté à l'hôpital, avec Steve, Sarah et Bucky.

Avant de partir de l'hôpital, Wanda avait fait promettre à Steve de les tenir au courant de la moindre évolution. Il avait promis à mi-voix.

On ne parla que peu. On mangea du bout des dents. On attendait. On attendait sans être sûr de ce qu'on attendait. Sans être sûr que le moment était venu d'attendre. Après tout, rien ne disait que quelque chose allait bouger ce jour-là. Mais on attendait.

Natasha proposa un jeu de cartes. On tenta de s'y intéresser. Même ceux qui ne jouèrent pas y mirent du leur. Mais toutes les pensées étaient tournées vers le téléphone fixe qui trônait sur le buffet de l'entrée. Sonnerait-il ?

Soudain, Pietro frissonna, Wanda leva la tête, Peter lâcha les cartes, Tony se redressa, Sam ouvrit les yeux, Lila et Cooper ouvrirent la bouche en même temps. Le téléphone sonnait. Wanda bondit sur ses pieds. En un instant, elle était près du téléphone. Le cadran du téléphone affichait le numéro de Steve. Elle décrocha, le coeur dans la gorge.

« -Allo ?

Dans la salon, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, Clint gardait un œil sur Pietro, qui tenait son fils avec anxiété. Il lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme réagit à peine, posant sa propre main sur celle de Clint avec distraction. Il ne réalisait même pas son geste. Pepper, elle, ne le manqua pas. Tony gardait ses yeux fixés sur Wanda, prêt à dégringoler de son tabouret. Sam ne respirait plus. Peter avait les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune Sokovienne raccrocha. Expira. Essuya ses yeux. Se tourna vers les paires d'yeux qui la fixaient.

« -Tout va bien, annonça-t-elle en pleurant. Bucky s'est réveillé. Il va bien. Il va bien…

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un chapitre 8 pas très joyeux, et sous tension…

Au programme du chapitre 9, le retour de Bucky à la vie, le début de l'entraînement de Pietro, and more…


	10. 9 : Retour à la vie ?

Coucou ! C'est Lily avec le chapitre 9, intitulé « Retour à la vie ? » ! Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu un petit contre-temps qui m'a empêchée de publier hier…pour me faire pardonner, je publierai le prochain chapitre en avance !

Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews cette fois plus nombreuses que ce à quoi je suis habituée :)

Oliverkriss : et oui, Bucky est réveillé…ça risque de ne pas être easy pour lui dans les prochains chapitres…quant à Clint et Pietro, je savoure la lente progression entre eux, niark ! Ils ne sont pas au bout de leur peine...avec l'entrée en scène de nouveaux protagonistes dans ce chapitre ;) Je précise que mon correcteur orthographique a renommé Wanda, Panda, et que par conséquent il est probable que j'en laisse s'échapper quelques uns ! x) Ce n'est pas volontaire ! Merci pour ta review :)

KoreanChocolate : je suis navrée de t'avoir faite pleurer :/ Mais je suppose que ça veut dire que ma fic te fait de l'effet, ce qui est positif x) Pour les commentaires -constructifs ou non, ils font plaisir pareil-, ne t'en fais pas, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Par curiosité, c'est quoi, « un bout de temps » ? Oui, je l'admets, j'en ai fais baver à Bucky…et c'est pas fini ! Sorry…tu auras encore matière à m'engueuler au cours des prochains chapitres…en tout cas, tu devrais reviewer plus souvent, tes commentaires sont très rafraîchissants :) Merci !

Charliestone : oui…rude…et ça risque de ne pas aller mieux tout de suite pour Bucky et même entre les deux…mais comme je l'ai dis, je ne suis pas très portée sur les fins tristes x) ! Quant à Pietro et Clint…chaque chose en son temps dirons-nous… Merci pour ton commentaire :D

Val : pas un, pas deux, mais TROIS reviews, dis-donc ! Je suis gâtée ! Pour la peine j'ai vraiment honte de publier en retard. Merci beaucoup pour ces commentaires :) J'espère que la suite te plaira !

AshButterfly : la tristesse ne sera que passagère ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise :) j'essaye de monter quelque chose de cohérent pas à pas :) ton commentaire me fait plaisir…c'est vrai que j'aime bien ajouter des détails :3 parfois peut-être un peu trop…en tout cas, j'espère que la suite va te convenir ! Merci encore pour ta review !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un champ de coton. Il était immergé dans un champ de coton. C'était doux, moelleux. Il y était étonnamment bien, lui qui pourtant détestait les périodes d'inaction prolongées. Là, tout son corps était environné de coton et il n'y trouvait rien à redire. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que son esprit aussi. Il se sentait vaseux. La soudaine conscience de ce fait amena la conscience d'autres détails. Il faisait noir. Noir et cotonneux. Mais il savait comment régler ce problème de luminosité, il l'avait déjà fait la veille, et l'avant-veille, et encore celles d'avant. Ses paupières papillonèrent, aggressées par une lumière pourtant douce. C'était désagréable de revenir à la vie.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le réveil avait été dur pour les jumeaux, ce lundi matin. Il était temps de retourner à l'université, car ils avaient tous les deux cours tôt dans la matinée. Cependant, aucun n'en avait vraiment envie. Ils avaient peiné à se lever, s'était préparés sans entrain, et avaient quitté en traînant des pieds leur appartement douillet pour affronter les premiers frimats du mois de septembre, qui s'étirait vers octobre. En sortant, ils avaient croisé les enfants Barton, qui avaient égaillé un bout de leur chemin.

Ce ne fut donc pas de gaieté de coeur qu'ils arrivèrent à l'université, parmi d'autres étudiants plus ou moins enthousiastes. Wanda ne ratait jamais un cours, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Quant à Pietro, même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, il devait honorer sa part du contrat conclu avec Clint. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un coach, et même s'il ne savait pas ce que valait l'ancien militaire de ce côté-là, il se disait qu'il valait mieux essayer. Alors il jouait le jeu. Il allait en cours. Cela allait être ennuyeux au possible. Mais il allait en cours.

Il embrassa sa sœur avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment où se déroulaient la majeure partie de ses cours, ruminant intérieurement une mauvaise humeur mal réveillée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, à une heure tout à fait acceptable, qui plus était, car il était à l'heure comme tout le monde, on lui jeta des regards vaguement surpris. Cela l'agaça.

« -Ben alors, Blanche-Neige ? On ne joue plus au cancre ? Lui lança un jeune homme brun lorsqu'il passa devant lui.

Pietro le fixa bêtement, ne le remettant pas tout de suite. Il finit par se rappeler que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on l'appelait Blanche-Neige, et que ce type-là lui était vaguement familier. Soudain, lumière. C'était le type à côté duquel il s'était assis le mardi précédent, en cours d'anatomie. Pietro s'était agacé de tout connaître, et avait soupiré un peu trop bruyamment, s'attirant un commentaire de ce mec… « Mini-Hulk ». C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait appelé lorsqu'il avait répliqué -pauvrement, certes- à son « Blanche-Neige ». Ne voulant pas donner à Mini-Hulk l'occasion de le ridiculiser en le contrant par une répartie plus originale, il ravala sa verve et son accent agacé, et l'ignora superbement.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le fond, là où on le laisserait tranquille. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ses doigts pianotaient déjà sur son pupitre. Ennuyé, il assistait à un cours d'Histoire du sport, alors qu'il savait déjà de quoi il était question. Connaissant déjà les pendants et aboutissants du chapitre au programme ce matin-là, il considéra un instant de sécher ce cours-là et d'affirmer à Clint qu'il y avait bien assisté. Cet espoir soudain dura peu de temps, car son téléphone vibra à cet instant précis. C'était Clint. Ce mec était omniprésent. Pietro déchanta en vitesse. L'ancien marins lui demandait de lui envoyer une photo de la salle pour avoir une preuve que le Sokovien était bien en cours. Le jeune homme soupira. Le quadragénaire ne plaisantait pas. Il se résigna à s'ennuyer, et nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui faudrait apporter de la lecture pour passer le temps.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Il était assis dans le train, du côté de la fenêtre. Son regard tourné vers l'extérieur était dans le vague. Il ne voyait rien de New York, coquettement illuminée de rose et de orange, ou des immeubles indécemment grands, et semblables. Le paysage lui était indifférent, car ses yeux étaient déjà pleins d'autres images. S'y reflétaient des souvenirs des heures qui avaient précédé son départ. Son amant dans leur lit, endormi. Une tasse brisée sur le sol de la cuisine. Le bord des rideaux à peine auréolé du bleu cobalt de la fin de la nuit. Les yeux bleus. Les grandes mains. La chaleur si intense d'un coeur amoureux, qu'elle en devenait visible. Son sac fait, à côté du canapé.

Une envie de pleurer le prit soudain. Pas un spasme de crocodile, ou une poussée d'émotion suscitée par un beau film. Non. Sa gorge nouée, son coeur glacé. De peur et d'amour. Il considéra un instant de sortir du train, avant de se rappeler que le serpent de métal était en mouvement, que c'était un train direct, et que le prochain arrêt serait Chicago. Il déglutit plusieurs fois pour raisonner le nœud dans sa gorge et les frissons vides dans sa poitrine. Mais tout aussitôt, son corps entier se contracta de nouveau. Le train était pris d'un immense tremblement. Incompréhensible. Une fin du monde. Il s'agrippa à son siège, sans comprendre, comme un lapin pris au piège se débat sans savoir qu'il lui sera impossible de s'en défaire.

Il s'accroche à son fauteuil. Le wagon est violemment secoué. Un épouvantable vacarme retentit soudain. Une plainte inhumaine de métal qui se rompt. Un choc. Une embardée. Le wagon dévalle. La vitre vole en éclat. Il se protège vainement de ses bras.

Un hurlement.

Et soudain, l'univers a changé. Il est dans une pièce blanche, lumineuse. L'air est sain, mais aseptisé. Au mur un calendrier annonce un lundi de septembre. Il s'est redressé presque avec violence, la bouche vibrante de son cri de terreur. Soudain, une grande main sur son flanc, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux. Soudain, une voix douce à ses oreilles. Soudain des yeux bleus dans les siens.

Steve. Steve qui le prend dans ses bras pour l'apaiser.

Un cauchemar.

Bucky se mit à pleurer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Satisfait, Clint jeta un coup d'oeil à la photographie que Pietro venait de lui envoyer. Elle montrait une salle assez grande, vue du fond. Elle était vieille, un peu décrépie, avec des tables et des sièges en bois usé, mais encore utilisables. Il y avait pas mal d'étudiants dans ce cours-là, dont une bonne part de gros bras, le genre quarterback qui mettait plus d'énergie dans le jeu que dans l'étude. Le genre que devait détester Pietro, se dit Clint.

Il reconnu, projeté au mur, un power point sur un chapitre d'Histoire du sport. Il vérifia sur l'emploi du temps que le jeune homme lui avait donné à sa demande, et oui, c'était bien à ce cours-là que Pietro était censé être à cet horaire précis, le lundi matin. Pour l'instant, le gamin respectait sa part du marché. L'ancien marins ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait, et se préparait à lui coller aux baskets pour être bien sûr qu'il ne fasse pas l'école buissonière.

Il lui renvoya un sms.

9h01 : Bien sûr, tu me montreras tes notes. Ça m'intéresse.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

9h02 : Nan mais t'es sérieux ? T'es sûr que t'es un ancien marins ? Tu serais pas plutôt un ancien du KGB ?

9h03 : Prend des notes, gamin.

9h03 : Je connais le contenu de ce cours, l'ancêtre.

9h06 : Pas moi. Note.

9h07 : Tu m'emmerdes.

9h10 : Je suis ton coach. C'est mon boulot.

9h14 : Ah, maintenant, c'est un métier à part entière ? Mais comment je te paye moi ? En nature ?

9h16 : Tu aimerais bien. Tu me payes en m'empêchant de m'ennuyer.

9h24 : Qui aimerait bien quoi ? Donc c'est moi que tu emmerdes pour t'empêcher de t'emmerder ?

9h31 : T'as tout compris, petit. Allez, au charbon.

9h32 : Ouais ouais

9h35 : Je ne plaisante pas.

9h37 : TU VAS ME LAISSER SUIVRE CE COURS EN PAIX, OUI ?

Clint haussa un sourcil surpris en lisant cette réponse, avant de lâcher un petit rire. Pietro était vraiment un drôle de personnage.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bucky regardait silencieusement par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas dis un mot depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut une heure plus tôt. Encore un cauchemar. A chaque fois, un long silence suivait son réveil. Steve comprenait, il ne cherchait pas à le forcer. Il se contentait de rester là, de veiller sur lui. Des cernes ourlaient ses yeux. Un pli soucieux barrait son front. Il avait assuré à Sarah qu'il était temps qu'elle aille prendre du repos, qu'il veillait sur leur Bucky. Mais et lui ? Quand donc comptait-il prendre du repos ?

C'était ce que Bucky se demandait de loin en loin. Il avait du mal à conserver des pensées cohérentes et continues. Son cerveau grouillait de flashs, de réflexions décousues, de questions effrayantes et saugrenues. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il savait qu'il avait perdu son bras. Son bras gauche. Il savait qu'une partie de sa vie était finie. Définitivement. Plus jamais il ne danserait.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Rien qu'un grand vide. Qu'une lassitude inouie. Il voulait dormir. Dormir encore. Il voulait disparaître. Disparaître sans faire de vagues. S'évanouir lentement, s'effacer. Juste histoire qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on le laisse comprendre qu'une partie de lui avait été arrachée avec son bras. Que la vie qu'on lui avait rendue avait été amputée de moitié. Il était danseur. Il s'était toujours considéré ainsi. S'il n'était plus danseur, alors qu'était-il ? Que pouvait-il bien être ? Que voulait-il… ?

Il n'osait pas regarder Steve. Il n'osait pas le regarder parce que ce qu'il avait déjà vu dans son doux regard bleu et amoureux, c'était les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Des réponses violentes, cruelles. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de connaître ces réponses.

Il voulait juste que Steve cesse de le regarder.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Comme tous les matins, Sam se leva de bonne heure. Il avait mal dormi. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever tôt. Il lui était de toute façon impossible de rester au lit après une certaine heure. Les restes de la discipline militaire, sans doute. Il s'étira lestement, comme un chat. Comme chaque matin, il fit craquer ses articulations, son dos, son cou. C'était sa façon de se remettre en marche, de chasser les derniers lambeaux de sommeil qui lui collaient à la peau. Ainsi, sans hâte mais fermement, il se leva, secoua ses couvertures, fit son lit impeccablement. Ce rituel lui permit d'éclaircir ses esprits. Il prit une douche brève, petit-déjeuna, et s'habilla pour son sport matinal. Il ne sortirait pas courir ce matin-là, car il manquait de temps, mais il ferait au moins quelques pompes et tractions.

A peu près une heure plus tard, il était en route pour son travail. Certes, ce n'était pas exactement un métier dans le sens propre du terme, car il était bénévole…mais c'était une occupation essentielle pour lui. Pour remplir ses journées trop longues de retraité de l'armée. Ainsi, trois jours sur sept, il travaillait dans une association de soutien aux anciens combattants. Les grands blessés, les traumatisés de guerre, les retraités, égarés par leur retour à la vie civile. Sam savait ce que c'était, pour l'avoir vécu. Il ne s'en vantait pas.

A la place, il travaillait sur sa propre expérience pour guider d'autres anciens de l'armée. Cette occupation s'était avérée salutaire pour lui. Il avait quitté l'armée quelques années auparavant. Les pires années de sa vie. Ce retour à la vie civile avait été une des choses les plus douloureuses qu'il avait pu vivre, car le départ de l'armée s'était fait dans de tragiques conditions. Son meilleur ami était mort dans une embuscade. Riley avait sauvé la vie de Sam en faisant rempart de son corps. Sam avait du attendre deux ans avant de refaire une nuit complète. Il lui arrivait encore de faire des cauchemars.

A présent, pour donner un sens, peut-être, à cette vie creuse sauvée par Riley, il donnait de son temps, trois jours par semaine, pour permettre à d'autres de ne pas errer comme lui avait pu le faire. Il avait voulu en donner beaucoup plus, au début, avant de se rendre compte que se crever à la tâche de lui amènerait pas la paix, ne lui ramènerait pas Riley, que ces moments de bénévolat n'étaient en aucun cas un retour à la vie militaire. Non, elles étaient un pont pour un voyage sans retour, loin de cette vie de discipline et de camaraderie qu'il avait appris à aimer, malgré sa dangerosité. Oui, Sam avait eut du mal à comprendre que lorsque l'on quitte l'armée, même si l'on reste militaire dans l'âme, c'est définitif.

Par une triste analogie, l'accident de Bucky lui avait rappelé la mort de Riley. Le danseur ressemblait beaucoup par certains côtés à son ami disparu. Il était enjoué, taquin, séducteur, mais profondément gentil et tout à fait sincère dans sa façon de se comporter avec les autres. Sam l'avait tout de suite apprécié, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, avec son Steve. Ils avaient tissé une amitié qui avait aidé Sam à reconstruire une partie de lui, cette partie de son âme ébréchée par la mort de Riley. En vérité, il avait été terrorisé à l'idée de perdre Bucky, cet ami cher qui, sans avoir vécu ce qu'il avait pu connaître, le comprenait, l'écoutait, l'aidait. Les deux hommes avaient même développé ensemble un projet qu'ils avaient prévu de proposer prochainement à l'association. Il s'agissait, en associant les talents de Bucky et l'expérience de Sam, de redonner confiance aux grands blessés par le biais de la danse.

Avec une pointe de tristesse, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se dire que, peut-être, en l'état actuel des choses, ce projet ne verrait jamais le jour.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Eh ! Blanche-Neige !

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Pietro, il va jamais me lâcher, celui-là…

-Eh ! Mais attends-moi !

Excédé, le jeune Sokovien jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, avant de se retourner vers l'importun. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, il serait en retour à son cours d'athlétisme de 14h. L'autre Mini-Hulk avait intérêt à être efficace. Car c'était bien le jeune homme brun qui accourait vers lui, suivi d'un autre, un peu plus grand que lui. Avec surprise, Pietro constata que Mini-Hulk arborait un sourire sincère et sympathique.

« -Excuse-moi, tu as cours d'athlétisme, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda gaiement le jeune homme. Ça fait plusieurs fois que le prof appelle ton nom en début de cours, et que tu es absent.

-Tu m'as fais m'arrêter simplement pour me rappeler que je suis un cancre ? Grogna Pietro.

-Hey, mec, relax, contra Mini-Hulk. Je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, toi et moi. T'as l'air d'un mec plutôt sympa en vrai…enfin, pas quand tu fais cette tête-là…

-Viens-en au fait, lâcha le Sokovien, de plus en plus agacé.

-Je m'appelle Johnny, le coupa le jeune homme en lui tendant la main, Johnny Beegood.

-Tu...tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pouffa soudain Pietro.

-Non. Tu vois, on est quitte, répondit Johnny avec un demi-sourire agacé. Et toi ? Je suppose que tu ne t'appelles pas Blanche-Neige ?

-Pietro. Pietro Maximoff, répondit le jeune homme en souriant cette fois franchement et serrant la grosse paluche de Johnny.

-Enchanté Pietro. Et navré pour le surnom stupide.

-T'inquiète, on est quitte pour ça aussi. Je t'appelais Mini-Hulk.

-Sérieusement ?

-Je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien, rit le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

-T'Challa !

Le Sokovien lança alors un regard plus approfondi au grand black qui était arrivé avec Johnny. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, d'une demi-tête, alors que Pietro n'était déjà pas petit. Ses vêtements assez prêts du corps laissaient deviner un corps athlétique, rompu à l'exercice, aux muscles élastiques et bien développés. Rien d'excessif, tout dans la mesure et les bonnes proportions. Il avait un beau visage, aux traits altiers, et un port de tête qui soulignait l'éclat particulier de ses yeux. Il émanait de lui une certaine bienveillance, et une intelligence silencieuse. Pietro se rendit compte que T'Challa l'observait avec autant de minutie qu'il le faisait lui-même. Gêné, il entreprit de se présenter.

« -Salut.

-Hello, sourit T'Challa en dévoilant des dents très blanches. T'Challa Tchakson. Enchanté, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une main que Pietro serra.

-Pareil, renchérit le Sokovien.

-J'aime ton accent, lui dit franchement le jeune homme, d'où viens-tu ?

-T'Challa ! Excuse-le, il est plutôt direct comme mec…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gêne pas, rit Pietro. Je viens de Sokovie.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna T'Challa.

-Tu connais ? S'étonna encore plus le coureur.

-Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de m'y rendre durant des vacances.

-Oh…ce n'est pas exactement le lieu que je choisirais pour des vacances, en ce qui me concerne, grimaça Pietro.

-Bon allez les filles, trève de bavardages ! Les interrompit Johnny. Nous allons être en retard !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le lendemain soir, comme prévu, Wanda fut chez les Barton. Comme convenu avec Clint, elle s'était reconvertie en baby-sitter pour les enfants Barton, pendant que leur père se rendait à sa première nuit de travail, comme ce serait le cas tous les mardis et jeudis soirs. Pour ses premières nuits d'absence, Clint avait préféré que Wanda reste avec eux toute la nuit, afin de rassurer les enfants -cet argument avait suscité l'exaspération de Cooper, 15 ans, qui avait répliqué que c'était plutôt pour le rassurer lui, leur père. En tout cas, l'ancien Marins avait voulu s'assurer que cela ne dérangeait pas la jeune femme, qui lui avait assuré que non. De toute façon, le mercredi, elle commençait tard, et en profitait pour bien avancer dans son travail le mardi soir. Cela l'arrangeait, en fin de compte. Et si cela pouvait rassurer Clint en prime, pourquoi s'en priver ? Bien sûr, cela, elle ne l'énonça pas à voix haute, pour ménager l'amour propre du père de famille.

Plus tard, quand Clint se serait fait à l'idée, Wanda ne passerait plus que la soirée avec les enfants, ainsi que le coucher, et attendrait une heure ou deux pour voir s'ils dormaient bien, avant de retourner chez elle. Cooper aurait le numéro de Wanda pour appeler au moindre problème, et la jeune femme dormirait sur une oreille. De toute façon, Clint rentrait sur le coup des 5h du matin, ce qui constituerait de courtes nuits.

En attendant, Wanda s'était aménagé un petit espace douillet pour la nuit, dans le canapé du salon des Barton, large et confortable. Les enfants étaient déjà couchés depuis plusieurs heures, mais la jeune femme était toujours penchée sur son travail. Minuit sonnèrent à la belle horloge de Laura. Wanda travailla encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant d'apposer un point final au travail qu'elle devait rendre en fin de semaine. Encore un travail sur Lacan. Dès qu'elle avait le choix pour un exposé ou une dissertation, elle le choisissait, trouvant le personnage fascinant et ses études passionnantes.

Elle eut un instant d'absence rêveuse, le stylo suspendu au-dessus de sa feuille. Maintenant que son esprit n'était plus accaparé par son travail, et qu'il s'autorisait à vagabonder comme à son habitude, il se dirigeait naturellement vers un autre individu, tout aussi fascinant, et pas moins mystérieux et hermétique que les travaux lacaniens. A ce jour, la Sokovienne le reconnaissait, et même, s'en agaçait, Paul Bettany restait une énigme pour elle. Vision. Ou quel que soit le nom qu'on pouvait ben lui donner. Cet homme la fascinait, exerçait sur elle un étrange pouvoir d'attraction dont il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre soupçon.

Ils s'étaient croisés de nouveau ce matin-là, à la bibliothèque de l'Université, au rayon psychanalyse. Cette fois, plongée dans ses pensées, elle avait failli lui marcher dessus. A la place, elle avait trébuché en cherchant à l'éviter, et avait manqué chuter droit dans les étagères. Elle n'avait échappé à un carambolage généralisé de livres et d'étagères que grâce aux excellents réflexes du jeune professeur, qui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, s'était redressé de sa position assise et l'avait rattrapée dans ses bras. Le geste, tout à fait instinctif, mais pas moins intime, car elle échoua tout contre son torse, les laissa tous les deux rouges et bafouillants. Après cela, Paul Bettany avait tout simplement pris la fuite, la laissant pantoise au milieu des livres ouverts.

Elle ne l'avait revu que plus tard, lorsqu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie avec son frère, harassé par des cours qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de suivre. Vision s'était soudain approché d'elle, sous le regard soupçonneux du Sokovien agacé. Sans faire grand cas du jeune homme, il lui avait proposé de boire un café. Gênée, elle lui avait proposé de reporter au lendemain, car il lui fallait rentrer chez elle. Son demi-refus avait eut l'air de sécher Paul Bettany sur place. Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le relancer pour le lendemain, il avait marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible et avait de nouveau fuit. Purement et simplement.

Avec agacement, Wanda rassembla les différents feuillets noircis d'encre de son devoir, les rangea soigneusement dans une pochette plastifiée, et tenta d'oublier cet étrange personnage entre les pages d'un roman de Dickens. Une heure du matin sonnante la trouva endormie dessus, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Voilà pour ce chapitre 9. Un retour à la vie un peu pataugeant et tâtonnant pour les habitants de l'immeuble…Un Bucky qui ne sait plus trop où il en est, un Steve dans le même état, un Pietro qui retourne en cours et…fait des rencontres, une Wanda et un Bettany qui jouent à suis-moi je te fuis…

Au prochain épisode, entre autres, début de l'entraînement de Pietro, convalescence de Bucky, and more...

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur le chapitre 9, et prochain rendez-vous samedi ! Bisoux !


	11. 10 : Jeudi rose et bleu

Coucou ! C'est Lily, et le chapitre 10 d'UAB ! (Déjà dix chapitres ? Comme le temps passe…). Comme promis, je le publie samedi au lieu de dimanche ^^ Même si…ahem…nous sommes presque dimanche…hé hé. Oops.

Bref, bref, ce nouveau chapitre est un peu plus long que les derniers, parce que tout de même, ils me paraîssaient un peu courts :) donc je me rattrape un peu. Il s'intitule « Un jeudi rose et bleu ». C'est un peu niais, je sais. Mais c'est ainsi. Prout.

Comme d'hab, je vous remercie pour vos reviews super encourageantes :D ! Voilà qui donne envie d'écrire !

AshButterfly : désolée de t'avoir fait attendre :P Mais ça fait partie du plaisir, non ? En tout cas, ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir, c'est gentil ! Avoir un retour pareil est vraiment sympa :) J'espère que la suite te plaira et ne provoquera pas trop de chagrin x)

Oliverkriss : oui…ce n'est pas très marrant entre Steve et Bucky en ce moment…et ça ne s'arrange pas tout de suite. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Wanda et Paul…tu vas voir, niark. Quant à Clint x Pietro x T'Challa…hum…

Charliestone : merci pour le chapitre :) oui, pour l'instant, le pepperony est un peu mis entre parenthèse pour développer d'autres histoires, j'en suis désolée, mais je ne les exclue pas pour autant, comme tu vas le voir :) pour ce qui est de Bucky et Steve…c'est pas la meilleure période…Et je me suis éclatée à écrire les SMS entre Clint et Pietro x) et ils n'ont pas fini de se tourner autour x) ! Quant à Wanda et Vision, bienvenue dans le chapitre 10 :P Je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

Val : oui, Pietro a été assez avisé sur ce coup-là x) pour changer. Quant à la relation entre Pietro et T'Challa…qui sait ? Pour les projets de Bucky et Sam, malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…Sur cette note positive, bonne lecture x) !

Voilà voilà, sur ce, je clôs les bavardages et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en attendant vos avis avec impatience !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -C'est mou tout ça Pietro ! BOUGE !

-Putain Clint, on n'est pas à l'armée ! Répliqua le jeune homme, hors d'haleine, pendu à une barre de traction en plein Central Park.

-Si je t'entraîne, ce sera à ma manière, gamin, déclara froidement Clint, et elle est militaire. Je t'avais prévenu. Allez, tu me feras encore vingt pompes pour t'apprendre à discuter.

-Ce mec est taré, grommela le Sokovien en se mettant en position.

-Vingt-cinq !

-Mais…

-Trente !

-Okay okay, gémit Pietro avec une grimace.

-On dit « oui, coach », morpion.

-Oui, coach, soupira le jeune homme entre deux pompes.

Il était à peine 9h du matin. Son entraînement avec Clint n'avait commencé que depuis une petite heure, et le Sokovien regrettait déjà de s'en être remis à lui. L'ancien marins n'avait pas plaisanté en disant que cela allait saigner. On était jeudi, et il n'avait cours que l'après-midi, aussi Clint avait-il exigé qu'il bloque la matinée pour commencer son entraînement, et tous les autres jeudi matins, d'ailleurs. Il l'avait fait lever à 7h, ce que Pietro avait trouvé assez raisonnable, au regard des rumeurs circulant sur l'armée et les heures indécentes auxquelles on faisait se lever les recrues. Il avait eu peur pour son sommeil, mais en fin de compte, il aurait presque préféré se lever plus tôt, en comparaison avec ce parcours du combattant qu'il subissait. Le Clint sympathique et détendu s'était transformé, le temps qu'ils arrivent à Central Park, en sergent recruteur de légion qui s'était mis à l'engueuler copieusement pour qu'il se mette au boulot. En une seule petite heure, il avait eu le temps de le faire méchamment suer. Pietro avait presque envie de pleurer à l'idée qu'il était livré à l'ancien marins pour encore trois heures. Evidemment, il était hors de question de renoncer. Un Maximoff ne renonçait pas. Mais le Maximoff en question sentait qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade, pour ainsi dire.

« -On ne molit pas ! Gueula Clint à ses oreilles, allez 16, 17, 18, 19, plus vite que ça !

Des passants jetaient au quadragénaire des regards qui se situaient au-delà de l'étonnement. Ils avaient l'air de se demander s'ils devaient appeler la police à l'aide du jeune homme martyrisé, si l'homme était frappé de démence, ou s'il n'était pas un brin trop impliqué dans son rôle de coach. En tout cas, Pietro ne ménagea pas ses efforts, et arriva à trente pompes en un temps record. Avec fugacité, il se demanda s'il atteindrait la fin de la matinée en un seul morceau.

« -Tu dors, morveux, lâcha Clint. Trente abdos.

-QUOI ? Couina le jeune homme.

-Quarante.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wanda jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la vaste salle principale de la bilbiothèque. Elle était assez fréquentée au milieu de la matinée, en général, et c'était encore le cas ce matin-là. La jeune femme eut beau examiner chaque visage, elle ne trouva pas celui qu'elle cherchait. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, elle décida d'aller récupérer quelques livres pour avancer sur un de ses devoirs. De toute façon, s'il n'était pas là, restée plantée à l'entrée de la salle sans rien faire n'allait pas le faire apparaître, se morigéna-t-elle pour dissiper sa déception.

Elle avait eut beau le guetter dans les couloirs et à la bilbiothèque tout le mercredi durant, elle n'avait pas croisé Paul Bettany. Elle aurait souhaité éclaircir ce qu'il s'était produit le mardi précédant, au rayon psychanalyse et à l'entrée de l'université. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là l'avait laissée rêveuse, un peu apeurée, et cela l'avait profondément agacée. Agacée parce que Vision s'était littéralement enfuit, la laissant en plan avec ses espoirs à peine nés et tout de suite transformés en doutes. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ce professeur, si jeune, si brillant, et pourtant si maladroit, si chaleureux et attentif, et l'instant d'après si distant, qui la tutoyait et la fois d'après la vouvoyait. Qui lui proposait un café et s'enfuyait aussitôt après.

Certes, ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'étaient tant parlé que cela…mais Wanda ne pouvait pas juste oublier ces moments, car ils lui avaient tous semblés prendre une dimension particulière, du fait de leur brièveté et de leur rareté. La jeune femme se rappelait comment ils s'étaient heurtés la première fois, au coin d'un couloir. Comment ils s'étaient croisés de nouveau au rayon psychanalyse de la bilbiothèque. Comment Paul l'avait écoutée et consolée après l'accident de Bucky. Comment une nouvelle colision les avait réunis, de nouveau au rayon psychanalyse. Un sourire involontaire vint illuminer en douceur le visage de la Sokovienne lorsqu'elle se fit la réflexion que cette rencontre-ci était une synthèse des deux premières.

Bien vite, elle tenta de faire disparaître ce sourire, mais en vain, car tout en se dirigeant vers le rayon psychanalyse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées s'emballer encore. Son sourire renaissait tout seul au moindre souvenir du jeune professeur lui tendant un mouchoir, ou bafouillant, ou lui posant des question sur ses livres. Cela l'agaça davantage. D'autant plus que le sourire semblait définitivement destiné à briller. En effet, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Paul Bettany, qui sortait de l'un des vastes rayons destinés à la philosophie. Elle croisa son regard noisette qui lui évoqua celui d'un lapin pris au piège. Son sourire flamboya sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Avec une joie intense, elle en vit un écho éclore sur les lèvres de Vision, bien qu'un peu plus réservé. Son regard retrouva son éclat pondéré et gentil.

« -Bonjour Wanda, dit-il doucement.

-Bonjour Paul, répondit-elle tout naturellement.

Il y eut un petit éclair surpris dans les prunelles noisettes, faisant réaliser à la jeune femme quels termes elle venait d'employer.

« -…euh, pardon, je veux dire, Monsieur Bet…

-Non. Paul, c'est très bien, la coupa-t-il avec un bon sourire. Appelez-moi Paul, je vous en prie.

-Très bien…Paul. Vous n'étiez pas au rayon psychanalyse, aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune femme après un silence.

-Non, pas aujourd'hui. Il faut bien que je retourne aux matières que j'enseigne, de temps en temps…et puis…

-…oui ?

-…hum…disons que j'ai lu la majorité des livres de psychanalyse que propose cette bilbiothèque…

-Oh, lâcha Wanda, haussant les sourcils. C'est vrai que vous lisez vite, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Est-ce qu…

Ils se turent tous deux aussitôt, un sourire gêné aux lèvres. Ils avaient parlé en même temps. La jeune femme fit signe au professeur de parler d'abord.

« -Désolé. Est-ce que vous avez le temps pour un café, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, sans problème.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux, cinq minutes plus tard, à la terrasse chauffée d'un café situé à côté de l'université. Le petit établissement était très fréquenté par les étudiants, mais Paul et Wanda eurent la chance de voir une table se libérer à leur arrivée. Le jeune professeur était allé passer leur commande, qui n'avait pas tardé. En silence, attendant que Vision engage la conversation, Wanda trempa ses lèvres dans son capucino à la cannelle. Il semblait nerveux, gêné.

« -Ecoutez…finit-il par bredouiller, je suis vraiment navré pour le comportement que j'ai eu mardi. Ce n'était pas très galant. Je réalise que je me suis enfui comme un couard, alors que j'aurais pu vous proposer un autre moment…vous avez du me prendre pour un drôle de numéro. Je m'en excuse.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, lui assura la jeune femme.

-Et…je tiens à ce que vous sachiez qu'il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'inviter mes élèves à boire un café.

-Je ne suis pas votre élève, fut tout ce que Wanda trouva à répondre à cette étrange semi-déclaration. Et je ne vous en veux pas.

-Vous…, rougit Paul, eh bien…tant mieux. Tant mieux, se reprit-il. Votre café est-il à votre goût ?

-Il l'est, répondit la jeune femme. Et le vôtre ?

-Délicieux.

Cette fois, ce fut à la Sokovienne de rougir.

« -Peut-être pourrions-nous passer au tutoiement ? Proposa Paul, son gentil sourire de retour.

Wanda hocha la tête. Et sourit.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Un sourire. Deux sourires. Trois sourires. Pepper était un sourire ambulant. Toute sourire. Souriez, vous êtes filmé. Sourire colgate. La banane. Banana split. Sunshine smile. En somme, ce matin-là, en la voyant arriver au travail, les salariés de la tour Stark comprirent que quelque chose de très sympathique était arrivé à leur patronne. La rousse était plus rayonnante que jamais. Sublime, le cheveu libre, aucun brushing, tout au naturel, ce qui n'était pas habituel. Oui, ce matin-là, Pepper avait eu une flemme monstrueuse. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi négligée un jour de travail. Donc, pas de brushing, pas de petit tailleur cintré, pas de maquillage parfait, pas d'escarpins. Non. Ce matin-là, Pepper s'était habillée d'un somptueux sourire, d'une chemise, d'un pull bleu pâle et d'un pantalon noir, et de BASKET. Elle qui d'habitude abhorait les baskets, se baladait ce matin-là avec bonheur dans ces chaussures confortables, qu'elle avait choisies bleu électrique. Oui, un vent de changement soufflait. Et pour cause. Pepper allait être maman.

En arrivant dans son bureau, suivie du regard par sa secrétaire éberluée, et ferma la porte à la volée et sortit de sa serviette un paquet de bonbons et son téléphone portable, avant de se jeter sans délicatesse dans l'énorme fauteuil de bureau pour y rêvasser cinq minutes. En grignottant des haribos en forme de bananes, elle lisait les messages ennamourés que Tony lui avait envoyé depuis son départ de la maison, une demi-heure auparavant. Elle gloussait comme une adolescente, plus heureuse que jamais. Tout en répondant à son époux, elle alluma l'ordinateur, non pas pour relever les mails que les plus importants collaborateurs de Stark Industries envoyaient à sa patronne en chef…mais pour aller se balader sur les sites de tricot. Elle se fichait royalement de savoir s'il était un peu tôt pour commencer à comparer les layettes et les couleurs de laine, baignant dans un bain de bonheur plein de bulles de tendresse et de guimauve. Pepper ne se reconnaissait plus, mais elle adorait la nouvelle locataire qui avait pris possession de son corps à la place de l'ancienne. Etait-ce cela, devenir mère ?

Se poser mille questions ? Du genre, est-ce que je veux savoir si ce sera une fille, ou un garçon ? Ou, et si ce sont des jumeaux ? Quelle couleur fait à la fois fille et garçon ? Comment allons-nous réaménager l'appartement pour le bébé ? Comment allons-nous appeler le bébé ? Qui sera le parrain ? La marraine ? Est-il vraiment diététique de manger des bonbons bananes une heure et demi avant le déjeuner ? En ai-je quelque chose à faire, en fin de compte ?

Avec une infinie satisfaction, Pepper renfonça son corps dans son fauteuil et sa main dans le paquet de bonbons.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bruce réajusta lentement sa veste, un peu gauche dans ses mouvements. Il se rendit soudain compte que, posté juste devant la porte de la brasserie, il gênait le passage. Avec maladresse, il se mit sur le côté, manquant renverser le serveur qui allait dans la même direction. Gêné, il entra précipitament, effrayé à l'idée de créer une catastrophe telle qu'on en voyait dans les films, finissant invariablement avec un plateau chargé de victuailles valdinguant par terre ou sur les vêtements des malheureux clients à proximité. Soufflant un bon coup, il se mit en quête de son rendez-vous.

La jeune femme rousse lui fit un signe de la main, non loin de lui. Elle avait choisi une table près de la fenêtre, constata Bruce avec satisfaction. Il n'aimait pas trop être enfermé, et s'arrangeait toujours pour trouver une place à la fenêtre, qu'il soit au restaurant, ou dans le train. Il osa jeter un coup d'oeil à la rousse qui lui souriait tranquillement. Ce qu'elle était belle, et élégante, et simple tout à la fois. Elle portait un pull vert sombre qui rehaussait son teint de lait et ses boucle de feu.

« -Bonjour, Natasha, dit-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

-Hello, répondit-elle.

-Je suis navré pour le retard, ma dernière consultation s'est un peu éternisée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens d'arriver, le rassura Natasha. Je suis contente de te voir.

-Et moi donc…j'ai cru que jeudi n'arriverait jamais…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Demanda la jeune femme, son regard pétillant de plaisir.

-Une bière, sourit Bruce en ôtant sa veste.

La rousse passa commande à un serveur qui leur apportait les menus.

« -Tu connais bien ce restaurant ? S'enquit le médecin en parcourant les quelques pages plastifiées d'un regard appréciateur.

-J'y mange souvent, avec Clint et les enfants, répondit-elle. C'est simple mais délicieux, et tu en as pour ton argent.

-Oh, c'est une bonne chose.

-Je te conseille l'escaloppe de poulet à la crème…leurs pâtes napolitaines sont aussi à tomber…hum, et ils font un fish and chips délicieux.

-Va pour le fish and chips.

-Excellent choix, sourit Natasha en piochant dans les cacahuètes que le serveur venait d'apporter avec leur apéritif.

-Puis-je prendre votre commande ? S'enquit le jeune homme.

-Un fish and chips, lâcha Bruce avec un air d'évidence et un sourire complice pour Natasha.

-Deux, renchérit la jeune femme, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Pietro ! Appela une voix dans le couloir.

Le jeune homme se retourna, l'oeil vide. Il était littérament lessivé. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous une moissonneuse-lessiveuse-batteuse-essoreuse-étripeuse-crampeuse, et que cet engin de malheur s'appelait Clint. Pas une seule seconde il ne l'avait laissé souffler. Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une minute de répit. Au cours des trois dernières heures, entre deux engueulades passivement essuyées, il avait sérieusement songé à s'enfuir à toutes jambes. S'il n'était pas passé à l'acte, c'était moins par peur du ridicule que parce qu'il n'en avait pas trouvé l'occasion. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à un vrai entraînement dans les formes -bon, des maxi-formes alors-, et malgré la fatigue, il sentait que cette façon de travailler allait porter ses fruits. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour s'avancer, mais Pietro, malgré les méthodes extrêmes de son coach, savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de râler pour la forme. Sachant que de toute façon, à la fin de chaque entraînement, il n'aurait plus de forces, pas même pour cette saine occupation que constitue une bonne séance de plainte.

En tout cas, le Sokovien devait réellement faire une drôle de tête car T'Challa, en le rejoignant, eut un mouvement de recul.

« -Oulà, ça va mec ? Tu as l'air à bout de forces…

-Tout va bien, marmonna Pietro en se secouant pour retrouver un peu de vitalité. J'ai eu un entraînement ce matin. Costaud.

-Hum, fit T'Challa. Les entraînements costaud sont ceux qui payent, finit-il par lancer.

Pietro hocha la tête, avant de se secouer une nouvelle fois pour se réveiller. Il n'avait pas prévu le soudain vertige qui le prit. Oh, oh. Là, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Quand il parviendrait à supporter l'entraînement de Clint il serait véritablement un homme de fer. À n'en pas douter.

« -Pietro ? Eh ! Pietro ?

Le jeune homme réalisa soudain qu'il était pressé contre un corps chaud, et qu'étonnamment, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il tombait, l'esprit et le corps trop cotonneux pour réagir. Heureusement que ce grand gars était là pour le rattraper. Le rattraper ? HEIN ? Pietro prit alors vraiment conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Appuyé contre un mur, T'Challa le soutenait d'un bras autour de sa taille et d'un autre autour de ses épaules. Autant dire qu'ils étaient proches. Assez pour que l'odeur du grand black fasse tourner la tête du Sokovien. Forte, musquée, quasiment…animale. Wow. Un cocktail molotov de séduction. Pietro ne doutait pas qu'un individu dans le comilateur d'un mec comme T'Challa n'avait aucune chance de lui résister. Avec un froncement de sourcil, Pietro sentit une gentille tape sur sa joue, et réalisa qu'il avait encore la tête dans le gaz. Voilà qui expliquait ses pensées étranges. C'était comme s'il était saoul.

« -Eh, Pietro, fit doucement T'Challa, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

-Hein ? Non…se ressaisit le jeune homme en se dégageant peut-être un peu précipitament, non non…tout va bien.

-La dernière fois que tu as dis ça, tu es quasiment tombé dans les pommes, dit T'Challa en se penchant vers lui, très près (trop ?). Bon, comme, tu veux. Tu viens, on va être en retard en escalade. Pietro ! Tu dors debout, ma parole !

-Hein ? Lâcha Pietro, non non. J'arrive.

Mi-amusé, mi-agacé, T'Challa se saisit d'autorité du sac du jeune homme et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'aider à marcher droit. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il répondit au regard interloqué du Sokovien. Pietro n'eut pas le temps de protester, car, il entendit soudain un bip caractéristique. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour voir qui lui avait envoyé un SMS.

13h53 : Coucou, mon frère…euh…Paul m'a invitée à dîner ce soir…et à aller au cinéma…je ne pourrai donc pas garder les enfants de Clint…est-ce que tu pourrais me remplacer, juste cette fois ? Ce serait adorable…

Pietro gémit, sous le regard surpris de T'Challa. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa petite sœur adorée ? Mourir de fatigue n'était apparemment pas sur la liste.

13h54 : Ok, soeurette.

En envoyant le SMS, il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de l'interroger sur qui était Paul exactement. Il l'avait aperçu le mardi et sa sœur en avait déjà parlé…mais ça ne répondait pas aux interrogations d'un grand frère supraprotecteur, ça. Enfin…pour l'heure, le grand-frère supraprotecteur était assommé de sommeil, l'inspection de sécurité se ferait plus tard. De toute façon, le Paul en question n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, dans son genre.

13h55 : Merciiiiiii ! Je te raconterai tout. Je t'aime, à demain !

13h56 : Tu m'enverras un message une fois rentrée à la maison.

« Un message que je ne verrai sans doute pas », se dit le jeune homme, mais tout de même.

13h57 : Bien sûr !

Pietro sourit. Wanda avait vraiment l'air de l'apprécier, son Paul. Il avait intérêt à bien la traiter, sinon…

« -C'était ta sœur ? Demanda le grand noir, son bras toujours autour des épaules du Sokovien.

-Oui, sourit Pietro. Comment sais-tu que j'ai une sœur ?

-Je vous ai aperçu plusieurs fois arrivant et repartant ensemble.

-Mais comment as-tu su que c'était ma sœur ? Elle aurait pu être ma copine, on ne se ressemble pas tant que ça…

-Si, quand même un peu. Et puis, ça me paraîssait peut probable qu'elle soit ta copine, vu ton orientation sexuelle, conclut T'Challa.

-Hein ? Rougit Pietro sans même penser à se dégager du bras reposant sur ses épaules, mais là aussi, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Une intuition, fit le jeune homme en jetant sur lui un regard félin.

Pietro, cette fois parfaitement réveillé, frissonna, et le bras qui entourait ses épaules lui parut soudain beaucoup moins innocent. T'Challa éclata de rire face à sa gêne et ôta le bras suspect pour ouvrir la porte conduisant au complexe sportif.

« -Eh, respire, je ne vais pas te manger, lui lança-t-il.

Pietro, avec un demi sourire amusé, passa devant lui. Il se tendit cependant de nouveau imperceptiblement lorsque T'Challa ajouta quelque chose.

« -Enfin, pas tout de suite.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Tu as soif ? Demanda soudain Steve. Bucky ? Il faut t'hydrater...tu n'as rien bu de la matinée…

-Oui, sourit gentiment Bucky, de son doux sourire habituel, tu as raison. Peux-tu me donner un verre d'eau ?

Avec sur les lèvres un écho au sourire de son amant, le grand blond s'exécuta tout de suite, heureux de trouver à s'occuper. Il versa de l'eau dans un verre posé sur la table de chevet, tout en discutant.

« -Wanda m'a dit qu'elle viendrait te voir cet après-midi. Elle finit tôt, dit joyeusement Steve.

-Oui…c'est gentil à elle…

En revenant près de son amant, Steve hésita un instant sur la conduite à tenir. Fallait-il donner le verre à Bucky pour lui faciliter la tâche, ou le porter directement à ses lèvres et ainsi risquer de souligner son infirmité ? Le convalescent se redressa et eut un geste vers lui, répondant à sa question, mais quelque chose dans le regard bleu, comme un éclair de douleur, interpella Steve. Bucky se détourna avant qu'il puisse voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Cela le submergea violemment, sans prévenir. Des spasmes cruels agitaient sa poitrine comprimée, empêchaient l'air de passer dans sa gorge nouée. Il venait de prendre une horrible conscience de l'absence de son bras gauche, qu'il avait voulu tendre pour prendre le verre que lui offrait Steve, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait là plus de membre. Plus de bras. Que le vide. De l'air. Comme une négation d'une partie de son être. Cela lui donna une violente envie de vomir.

« -Bucky ! S'inquiéta son compagnon. Bucky, est-ce que ça va ? Bucky !

-Oui…oui, Steve…laisse-moi s'il-te-plaît…

-…Bucky, que t'arrive-t-i...

-Ne me TOUCHE PAS ! Cria le brun en repoussant tant bien que mal les bras qui cherchaient à l'étreindre.

Interloqué, Steve s'éloigna, ne voulant pas causer plus de tord à son compagnon, fouillant des yeux son visage pour tenter de comprendre sa réaction. Bucky refusa de croiser son regard. Ses paupières restèrent obstinément fermées, ses sourcils froncés sur une douleur insondable. Son poing droit était crispé sur le drap qui couvrait ses jambes.

« -…ne me regarde pas ainsi. Je peux sentir ton regard sur moi, sans même le voir, murmura le brun. Laisse-moi respirer en paix. Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais aveugle, cul-de-jatte et cancéreux tout à la fois BORDEL ! Finit-il par hurler.

Steve se détourna, ne trouvant pas de mots pour répondre à la détresse de son amant. Un souffle de colère, réveillé par le haussement de ton du danseur, mourut rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il avait le sentiment que lui répondre aurait été une insulte. Mais ne pas le regarder lui semblait n'être rien d'autre que la plus vile des lâchetés. En silence, il se rassit donc dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait depuis une petite semaine, n'étant rentré chez lui que très brièvement pour se doucher et emmener des affaires de rechange. A côté de son amant, mais assez loin pour le laisser « respirer », comme il l'avait dit. Il regarda ses mains, attendant.

« -…pardon…finit par gémir Bucky, des larmes dans la gorge et roulant sur ses joues. Pardonne-moi…ce n'est pas juste…comment pourrais-tu avoir un regard différent…j'aurais le même pour toi…

-…je cherche juste…à rester à tes côtés…souffla Steve. Je t'aime…

-Je sais…je sais, assura Bucky sans le regarder, sa main droite trouvant avec difficulté le chemin des siennes, croisées sur le drap blanc. C'est juste que…j'ai besoin de temps…

Les paupières rougies s'entrouvrirent lentement, presque avec douleur.

« -J'ai besoin de m'accepter…d'accepter ce que je suis devenu…de supporter mon propre regard…avant de supporter celui des autres sur moi…tu comprends… ?

-Tu…hésita Steve, tu voudrais que je te laisse seul ici ?

-Je voudrais pouvoir être seul. Seul avec moi-même. Et tout ce que cela implique.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pietro avait essayé. Sincèrement, il avait vraiment essayé. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. A 20h33 précises, il dormait comme un bébé dans le canapé, Nathaniel dans les bras. Le petit garçon était monté sur ses genoux alors qu'il jouait à un jeu de cartes avec Lila et Cooper, avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher, et n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir. Le Sokovien n'avait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps. Il avait piqué du nez pendant tout le jeu et, lorsqu'il lui fallut ramasser une carte tombée au pied du canapé, il tomba raide endormi sans même s'en rendre compte, Nathaniel dans les bras. Lila et Cooper, finirent simplement la partie à deux, rangèrent les reliefs du repas, firent la vaisselle. Ensuite se posa une question problématique : fallait-il laisser Nathaniel dormir avec Pietro, ou le récupérer et l'emmener dans son berceau au risque de les réveiller tous les deux ?

Les deux aînés Barton décidèrent de laisser les dormeurs tels quels. Ils amenèrent un oreiller et le glissèrent en douceur sous la tête de Pietro, ainsi qu'une couette pour les tenir au chaud. Satisfaits, ils éteignirent les lumières et allèrent se coucher après s'être brossé les quenottes. L'horloge de Laura égrenna doucement les heures qui passèrent sans que Pietro ou Nathaniel ne bougent un cil. Peu après 5 heures, un bruit de clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée troubla le silence du salon. On poussa la porte en douceur pour la refermer en silence. Clint marqua un temps d'arrêt en avisant son fils dans les bras du jeune homme, avant de sourire avec amusement. C'était à croire que Nathaniel ne pouvait plus se passer de Pietro. Le quadragénaire déposa ses clés, son sac, rangea sa veste. Puis il récupéra l'enfant des bras du Sokovien avec mille précautions, pour ne réveiller personne, et alla le coucher dans son berceau. Il alla ensuite à la cuisine, n'allumant qu'une petite ampoule à côté du plan de travail. Clint savait bien qu'il ne dormirai plus à cette heure-là, alors autant commencer tout de suite sa journée. Il se prépara un café et vint s'installer en silence dans le fauteuil du salon, à côté du canapé. Son regard erra sur la forme de Pietro, révélée imprécisément dans le clair-obscur du salon. Le jeune homme avait l'air paisible, son visage doux, sans sa verve habituelle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, le jeune homme eut un sursaut dans son sommeil, sûrement du à un rêve, et la couette glissa de ses épaules.

Clint hésita, mais finit par déposer sa tasse sur la table basse. Il se pencha sur le jeune endormi pour réajuster la fuyarde. Il le voyait déjà frissonner dans son sommeil. Soudain, alors qu'il se redressait, une main se posa sur son poignet. Avec un haussement de sourcils, il baissa les yeux pour croiser deux iris d'un bleu translucide.

« -Pardon, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Pietro le fixa sans rien dire, avant de se fendre d'un sourire ensommeillé. Clint récupéra doucement sa main.

« -Pas grave…ça s'est bien passé ton boulot ? Demanda le Sokovien en se redressant en position assise.

-Oui. Rien d'inhabituel.

-Bon, c'est bien alors, bâilla le jeune homme en s'étirant.

-Tu devrais te rendormir, petit. Il est tôt et…

-Et tu m'as épuisé hier matin, compléta Pietro en le coupant. J'ai pris cher. Mais je suppose que je vais m'y faire, dit-il distraitement en se grattant la nuque.

Clint haussa les sourcils, un brin amusé par le jeune homme, qui semblait beaucoup trop épuisé pour saisir le double sens dans lequel ses mots pouvaient être interprétés. Non, il avait définitivement besoin de dormir. Le quadragénaire se leva et vint attraper les épaules d'un Pietro étonné pour le rallonger et rabattre la couette sur lui.

« -Dors, Pietro. Il reste une bonne heure avant l'aube. La récupération fait partie de l'entraînement.

Sans surprise, le jeune homme ne résista pas, et se rendormit presque immédiatement. Ses cheveux blancs tombèrent en cascade sur son visage lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur l'oreiller. Par réflexe, Clint les repoussa doucement pour dévoiler le front pâle.

« -Dors bien, petit, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Voili voilou…des hauts et des bas…la vie quoi…ça fait terriblement philosophie de comptoir…

En somme, un Pietro qui en bave mais qui se rapproche de Clint, un T'Challa qui semble s'intéresser à Pietro, une Pepper future maman en mode femme libérée, une Wanda et un Paul qui se trouvent enfin, ou en tout cas, qui sont sur la bonne voie, une Natasha et un Bruce qui se plaisent bien…une touche bleuâtre avec Bucky qui peine à faire face…et du coup, un Steve qui souffre en même temps…

Mais…je vous rappelle que je n'aime pas les fins tristes :)

Au programme de la semaine prochaine…eh bien...vous verrez :P

A la semaine prochaine !


	12. 11 : Froid

Coucou tout le monde, c'est Lily, et le chapitre 11 d'UAB. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour ce retard, car cela fait déjà deux dimanches que je laisse passer sans publier, et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire encore attendre jusqu'à dimanche prochain. C'est qu'en ce moment, j'ai de plus en plus de boulot et qu'il est difficile de gérer. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je fais de mon mieux…:) Je vous livre ici un triste chapitre 11, intitulé « Froid » (ça craint, non seulement je publie en retard, mais en plus c'est triste) et qui ouvre une petite période douce-amère. À lire avec the Greatest de Sia, c'est pas mal, sur cette chanson que j'ai achevé de l'écrire. Et ne vous en faites pas, je prévois des arc-en-ciel à la fin (y) !

Petit tour de table des reviews qui, comme toujours, m'ont fait très plaisir :)

Charliestone : oui, ça m'a pas mal amusée de décrire une Pepper moins à quatre épingle que d'habitude ^^ Je suis contente que le brutasha t'ait plus ! Il y en aura encore ! Et oui, petit triangle amoureux entre Pietro/T'Challa/Clint...qui sait ? Même si ça risque de ne pas trop plaire aux lecteurs(trices) :P J'aime bien vous taquiner. Et Bucky et Steve…bref. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop :')

Oliverkriss : oui, ils sont choupinoux, même si pour l'instant on n'a rien de bien concret x) lol. T'Challa, on verra…:P Oui je suis d'accord pour Nat et Bruce :) ça me fait très plaisir que ma fic te plaise autant, et je suis d'autant plus désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris x.x vraiment. J'espère que la suite ne sera pas trop dure :')

Val : trop mignon ton petit commentaire pour me rappeler de publier ! Je me suis sentie mal, haha x) Haha et oui, bah pour Clint, ancien militaire, c'est ainsi que ça marche...il semble avoir du mal avec la demi-mesure le coco...Encore désolée,et voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le réveil de Pietro sonna tôt, ce samedi matin. Trop tôt peut-être. Le jeune homme grogna en se redressant, essayant de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment son réveil avait pu être réglé à 7h30 par ses soins. Le visage sévère de son sergent recruteur de coach lui revint à l'esprit, et l'aida à se réveiller en faisant courir un frisson glacé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La veille, les Maximoff avaient été invités à une soirée pizza chez les Barton. Steve était là également, le moral un peu dégonglé, mais s'arrangeant pour faire bonne figure. Clint et Pietro avaient profité de cette soirée pour réflechir à un moyen de concilier l'emploi du temps du Sokovien à l'université et un certain nombre d'heures d'entraînement. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour consacrer le jeudi matin et le week-end à l'entraînement. En plus de cela, le jeune homme devrait courir quotidiennement dans le quartier. Pietro avait râlé au début, arguant que le week-end était aussi un moment où il espérait dormir un minimum, mais avait fermé son clapet dare-dare en croisant le regard froid de Clint. Oops, il avait réveillé le sergent recruteur et manqua plonger sous la table. Clint n'oserait pas lui faire faire des pompes en plein milieu du repas, tout de même ? Si ? Reposant sa part de pizza sans le lâcher du regard, le quadragénaire avait hoché lentement la tête.

« -Très bien. Disons le samedi et le dimanche matin.

-O…ok.

-Papa ! Tu fais peur à Pietro ! Accusa Lila.

-Moi ? Mais non ma puce. Pietro est un grand garçon.

Natasha s'esclaffa gentiment en tapotant l'épaule du Sokovien qui fulminait en fixant son coach. Celui-ci poussa la boîte de pizza vers lui.

« -Et le grand garçon devrait prendre des forces pour sa matinée d'entraînement. Ce serait sage.

Pietro comprit le message. Puisqu'il ne voulait pas s'entraîner tout le week-end, Clint allait condenser l'exercice qu'il lui aurait fait faire en deux jours, en deux matinées. Autrement dit, Pietro allait morfler. Mais étonnamment, il commençait à s'y habituer.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide, avant de passer un jogging noir avec un t-shirt à manches longues. Machinalement, il s'arrêta devant le miroir en pied fixé à la porte de la salle de bain. Il réajusta les plis de son haut avec un soin qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son visage attira bientôt son attention particulière. Il vit des poches sous ses yeux, alors qu'il n'y avait rien, et se trouva l'air maussade. Sans conviction, il tenta un sourire, et se trouva l'air d'un clown. Il fit un sourire plus réservé, et se trouva l'air d'un curé de campagne. Ses cheveux étaient dans un tel désordre qu'on auraient pu croire qu'ils fêtaient quelque chose. Il tira vainement dessus, chercha à les arranger un peu, histoire d'être un minimum présentable. Pietro tiqua soudain. Quoi ? Mais non, pas la peine, c'est Clint, m'en fous d'être présentable, se dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

« -De toute façon, il ne verra rien, grommela-t-il en entrant dans le living room pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

-Qui ne verra rien ? Demanda sa sœur, installée dans le canapé avec un chocolat chaud.

-Wanda ? Sursauta Pietro. Mais…tu dors pas ?

-J'ai l'air ? Le taquina-t-elle. Je n'avais plus sommeil, alors je me suis levée, ajouta-t-elle d'un air d'évidence.

Pietro haussa les épaules en venant l'embrasser gentiment, avant de repartir vers la cuisine ouverte pour se préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il conclut en se rendant compte qu'il avait mis une cuillerée de confiture dans sa tasse de lait et une de cacao sur une de ses tartines beurrées. En maugréant, il jeta le lait et réitéra, mais cette fois avec du cacao. Pendant que le lait chauffait dans le micro-onde, il goûta la tartine cacaotée pour conclure qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si mauvais.

« -Alors ? Qui est-ce qui ne verra rien ? Clint ? Demanda de nouveau sa sœur depuis le canapé, le faisant à moitié s'étouffer avec la tartine.

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux avec son accès de toux, il lança un regard indigné vers sa sœur, qui eut un rire indulgent.

« -Hein ? S'étrangla-t-il, pourquoi Clint ?

-Mon cher petit frère, susurra Wanda en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

-Je suis ton aîné de 12 minutes, petite sœur chérie, la coupa Pietro en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Passons, répliqua-t-elle, tu ne sais pas mentir. Et surtout pas à moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Clint ?

-Il m'entraîne, éluda Pietro en récupérant sa tasse pour la touiller d'un air nonchalant.

-Mais encore ?

-C'est tout. Ah ! Et puis je suis sa baby-sitter de remplacement quand la baby-sitter en chef n'est pas là, se moqua-t-il.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard amusé, avant de soupirer et de se détourner de lui pour mettre de l'eau à chauffer. En silence, Pietro la suivit des yeux, adossé au plan de travail et touillant toujours son chocolat chaud.

« -Dis-moi si je me trompe, reprit Wanda en attrapant un sachet de thé mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés.

-Tu t'es bien rapprochée de Nat, non ?

-Oui, oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, répondit distraitement la jeune femme, Natasha ne me couve pas de son regard où que j'aille quand je suis dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Pietro resta silencieux, ne sachant que répondre. Sa prise sur sa tasse se fit un peu plus raide. Il avait bien sûr remarqué quelque chose, mais cela ne lui semblait pas aussi prononcé que ce que lui en disait sa sœur. À la crémaillère des Barton, notamment, il avait souvent croisé son regard.

« -Mais c'était parce que j'avais son fils dans les bras la moitié du temps, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu as donc bien remarqué quelque chose, dit doucement sa sœur en versant de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse.

-Je…je ne sais pas…je pense que je me fais des films…

-Hum…je n'en suis pas si sûre. Je ne sais pas si tu lui plaîs mais…

-Wanda ! Ne dis pas des trucs pareils ! S'écria Pietro, horriblement gêné.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, avant de rire doucement. Elle avait oublié à quel point son frère avait du mal avec l'énonciation des affaires de coeur à voix haute. Même si elle l'avait déjà vu, lors de soirées où ils s'étaient rendus ensemble, sortir le grand jeu en matière de séduction, elle savait qu'il pouvait aussi se montrer extrêmement prude s'il s'agissait de l'expression de sentiments, ou même de simples attirances. Le connaissant, Wanda se doutait que, si son frère était attiré par Clint, il n'avait pas encore osé ne serait-ce qu'en admettre le fantôme d'une idée. D'un autre côté, s'il en était ainsi, c'était aussi, peut-être, qu'il s'agissait potentiellement de plus qu'une de ces simples attirances que Pietro avait pu ressentir pour certains hommes dans le cadre de fêtes estudiantines.

« -Mais, reprit la jeune femme sous le regard perdu de son frère, je crois que tu ne le laisses pas totalement indifférent…

-Si c'était le cas, il ne m'aurait pas proposé de m'entraîner, répliqua Pietro, décidé, par pudeur, à contrer tous les arguments de sa sœur. Et puis je suis trop jeune pour lui !

-Mon frère, soupira celle-ci en venant l'embrasser sur la joue, tu es désespérant. Nous en reparlerons, mais si tu veux mon avis -tu en feras ce que tu voudras quand tu auras accepté ce qu'il est possible que tu ressentes-, tu devrais tenter ta chance. C'est un homme bien, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, je serais heureuse de te savoir avec un homme comme lui, grand frère. Même si vous n'êtes pas exactement de la même génération.

Pietro la regarda retourner dans le canapé, déboussolé. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, c'était toujours sa sœur qui avait décelé en lui ce qu'il ne remarquait pas lui-même. Il avait ce rôle pour elle, même si elle en avait moins besoin, mais toujours, elle avait su mettre son frère en face des sentiments qu'il ne saisissait pas. Il avait toujours eu tendance à mettre ceux-ci de côté, peu porté sur l'introspection car il lui semblait surtout falloir protéger sa petite sœur du quotidien maussade que constituait pour eux la vie en Sokovie. Peu à peu, il en était venu à occulter son propre ressenti, ce que sa sœur avait toujours remarqué sans trop savoir comment y remédier, si ce n'était au cours de longues discussions. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à New York, elle encourageait son frère à plus s'intéresser à ce que lui-même pouvait ressentir, même si c'était difficile, car cette façon de repousser ses sentiments avait fini par devenir naturelle chez lui. Malgré tout, Wanda avait réussi à susciter en lui un certain doute, et il reconnaissait bien là sa sœur. Quelle meilleure façon de l'aider à admettre qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Clint -s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit bien sûr-, qu'en lui confiant que l'intéressé ne semblait pas totalement indifférent ?

« -Pietro ? Tu vas être en retard !

-Hm ? Fit le jeune homme en jetant un œil à sa montre. Oh merde !

Il se dépêcha d'enfourner sa tartine et attrappa sa veste avant d'embrasser sa sœur et de détaller.

« -Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment ça s'est passé avec ton Paul ! Ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer ça ! Lui lança-t-il en fermant la porte.

Wanda rit doucement en réponse.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Tony ? Fit une voix ensommeillée dans un appartement du deuxième étage. Tony ?

Pepper traîna des pieds à travers le salon, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son cher époux. Elle avait été réveillée par la froideur du matelas à la place de l'ingénieur. Un peu frustrée de ne pas pouvoir se bouiner contre lui et sa chaleur et son torse etc-etc, elle s'était décidée à se lever pour aller corriger cet affront. En pantoufles rose à moumoute et immense gilet de laine blanche, la réduisant à un étrange bonhomme de neige avec une touffe rousse et informe au sommet de la tête, elle avait fait tout l'appartement. Elle savait bien sûr que lorsqu'elle ne toruvait pas son mari auprès d'elle, si tôt le matin, c'était forcément qu'il était dans son bureau, à travailler sur quelque projet plus ou moins farfelu, néanmoins, elle se laissa le bénéfice du doute et passa d'abord par la cuisine, puis la salle de bain, et le salon. Finalement, elle arriva devant la porte du bureau. L'antre. La grotte. Le coin sombre. Dans sa tête, elle lui avait inventé des surnoms, à cette pièce étrange, toujours dans un bazar improbable, tant qu'elle en semblait sortie d'une dimension non-terrestre.

La porte était entrouverte. De petits chuintements parvinrent à l'oreille fine de la rouquine alors qu'elle poussait doucement le battant. Les grattements du crayon à papier sur une feuille. Chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la grotte, ce qui n'arrivait pas si souvent, Pepper avait le sentiment de se transformer en petite souris. Elle progressa à pas de loup, ne voulant pas déranger Tony. Celui-ci l'avait entendue arriver, et tendit une main vers elle sans se détourner de son travail. Elle vint y glisser la sienne.

« -Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

-Bonjour, chérie, répondit son époux sur le même ton, les sourcils froncés de concentration.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Tony travaillant toujours sur ce que Pepper identifia comme un plan de construction. Le plan n'était pas encore très précis, mais la jeune femme devina, parmi les calculs mathématiques et les dessins annexes qui recouvraient la grande feuille, une forme allongée et assez fine. Elle avait l'habitude des plans. C'était la première chose dont Tony lui avait parlé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Et il avait développé en long en large et en travers sur le même sujet lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Depuis, elle avait eut l'occasion d'en examiner des dizaines et des dizaines, et même d'en réaliser quelques uns elle-même, depuis que Tony lui avait cédé son statut de PDG de Stark Industries. En fait, elle avait l'impression de nager dans les plans depuis quelques années. C'est pourquoi elle ne prêta pas plus d'attention que cela à celui sur lequel Tony travaillait ce matin-là. Du moins, au début.

Après quelques minutes, Tony lâcha sa main pour attraper un tournevis et se pencha sur un objet déposé devant lui. Encore à moitié endormie, Pepper ne l'avait même pas aperçu. C'était une longue construction de métal, constituée d'un arrangement propre de tige et de bandes de métal légèrement courbées. Alors, avec une rapidité déconcertante pour son cerveau endormi qui grinça un peu au passage, elle fit le lien avec le plan, et avec une foule d'autres choses. En douceur, elle se pencha sur le plan et écarta avec soin les croquis qui le recouvraient et empêchaient que l'on vit plus clairement de quoi il s'agissait. Tony leva la tête vers elle alors qu'elle posait une main sur son épaule et faisait glisser l'autre le long de la forme de bras dessinée sur la grande feuille. Elle croisa ensuite son regard, pour le reporter sur l'objet posé devant eux. On reconnaissait sans l'ombre d'un doute la forme d'un bras. Un bras gauche, vu la position des doigts de sa main squelettique.

« -C'est le bras bionique ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-Son armature, seulement. Mais oui.

-C'est pour…

-S'il l'accepte. Et seulement s'il l'accepte. Oui. Mais il y a des risques…

-C'est un merveilleux projet, mon amour…

-Oui…mais cela prendra du temps à réaliser…au moins deux mois rien que pour le bras…après, il y aura la greffe…ce sera peut-être la partie la plus dure…Bruce ne sait pas trop si c'est seulement possible à réaliser…

-Il faut essayer…

-Hm, fit Tony.

Il leva de nouveau les yeux sur sa femme, qui lui souriait doucement.

« -Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Son sourire s'aggrandissant, Pepper se pencha sur lui comme pour lui dire un secret.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lorsqu'il avait croisé Clint et Pietro dans l'escalier en partant pour son footing, et que le quadragénaire lui avait proposé de les accompagner, Sam avait accepté. Après tout, ils allaient tous les trois à Central Park. Et puis, cela l'intéressait de voir comment un ex-marins se glissait dans la peau d'un entraîneur sportif. Sam n'aurait pu se douter d'à quel point la matinée allait être terrible pour lui. Terrible, parce que jamais jusque-là il n'avait connu une telle contrainte. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de rire de sa vie, sans pouvoir laisser échapper le moindre gloussement. Jamais. Clint le terrorisait. Et il plaignait sincèrement Pietro. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! Sam eut envie d'avoir de quoi écrire pour noter toutes les inepties que se renvoyaient le coach et l'élève avec une endurance désarçonnante, en faire un scénario et l'envoyer à Hollywood. Pour voir. Il était sur d'être assis sur un puit de pétrole.

Alors, au lieu de rire lorsque Clint envoya Pietro courir 30 fois le tour de Central Park à coup de pieds au cul -littéralement-, il suivit à petites foulées, pensif, et réflechit à la forme à donner à son scénario. Un long-métrage ne lui paraîssait pas intéressant. Trop complexe à mettre en forme. Peut-être une série de courts épisodes, comme ceux qui passaient à la télévision entre le JT et la programmation du soir. Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, il finit par envisager très sérieusement ce projet, et se mit à observer les deux compères -le martyr et le Néron- plus attentivement. Il nota qu'alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'un tour, Pietro en avait déjà fait 15. Quelle flèche ! Mais sûrement était-ce parce que son cauchemar personnel était sur ses talons. Sam haussa des sourcils surpris en voyant que Clint était en pleine forme quand Pietro traînait la patte. Ce mec était increvable. Les marins, ce n'était définitivement pas de l'arnaque !

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Le temps passa étonnamment vite pour les habitants de l'immeuble brooklynien, à l'automne de cette année-là. Ou plutôt, c'est l'impression qu'eurent certains d'entres eux en repensant à ces quelques semaines de routine, qui rendirent peu perceptible le passage de septembre à octobre. Les feuilles avaient commencé à dorer, capturant peut-être les dernières lueurs jaunes et chaudes que leur offrait le soleil d'été. Peu après, les premières feuilles, mortes et brillantes, vinrent orner les trottoirs dallés. Un vent froid se mit à souffler, et ne s'arrêta plus, balayant sans distinction les trottoirs de leurs vieux journaux et de leurs feuilles de marronniers, soulevant les écharpes, jouant dans les plis des manteaux que l'on commença à ressortir des armoires.

Sans surprise, les petits virus de changement de saison revinrent dire bonjour. Lila attrapa un rhume. Lila attrapait toujours un rhume au début du mois d'octobre. Un jour, Natasha se moqua gentiment d'elle en lui disant qu'elle était si mignonne qu'un petit virus avait du tomber amoureux d'elle, et revenait la voir chaque année. En réponse, le nez de la fillette fit un petit « atchpchit » !

Sa super baby-sitter ne tarda pas à attraper le petit frère de son virus, mais fut bien soignée par les attentions de son jumeau et de son Paul. Les deux jeunes hommes, au grand étonnement de la Sokovienne, s'étaient très bien entendu dès leur première rencontre. Bien entendu, ce ft après que Pietro ait énoncé les menaces d'usage, de grand frère à petit copain de la « petite » sœur. Paul avait répondu d'un air très sérieux que Wanda serait en sécurité avec lui. Pietro avait apprécié cela, et l'avait tout de suite adopté, sous le regard éberlué de sa sœur, qui néanmoins ne s'en plaignit pas.

Clint continua à entraîner Pietro d'une poigne de fer. Entre les entraînements, les cours et le baby-sitting -il remplaça régulièrement sa sœur, notamment lorsqu'elle tomba malade-, il n'eut plus vraiment de temps pour penser à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit, un samedi matin de fin septembre. Elle tentait de temps en temps de relancer le sujet, mais il éludait, repoussait la conversation à plus tard, et finalement, il en resta au même point. Il se disait qu'après tout, il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Comme Bucky. Et Steve, par extension.

Tous rendirent de fréquentes visites à Bucky, surtout les Maximoff, les Barton, Sam, Bruce, et les Stark-Potts. Fury fit une apparition gênée mais appréciée.

Un matin, le médecin entra dans la chambre de Bucky où Steve et Wanda étaient en visite -Steve, suivant la demande de son compagnon, ne passait plus toutes ses journées à l'hôpital, mais venait en visite. Le Dr Smith fut très étonné de la vitesse à laquelle le corps de Bucky avait récupéré. Selon lui, bien deux fois plus vite que les patients victimes de ce genre d'accident -il évita soigneusement de mentionner la chose plus clairement. Il conclut que Bucky avait une constitution de fer, et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans la vie pour avoir une santé aussi remarquable. Avec un air qui se voulait complice, il supposa qu'il devait être très sportif.

Le Dr Smith avait été muté tout récemment dans cet hôpital, et avait repris les dossiers de plusieurs patients, dont celui de Bucky. Débordé, il n'avait pas eut le temps de le parcourir. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi le grand blond et la jeune femme assis aux côtés du patient le fusillèrent du regard. Mais il sentit qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le plat.

Bucky chuchota alors qu'il était danseur. Le jeune médecin pâlit, se racla la gorge, annonça que le brun pourrait sortir le lendemain, et était attendu en secteur rééducation trois jours par semaine. Une infirmière viendrait lui rapporter ses affaires et lui en dire plus sur la procédure de sortie. Puis, il s'enfuit, littéralement.

De sorte qu'à la mi-octobre, Steve ramena son Bucky chez eux. C'était un jeudi matin, et le blond rayonnait littéralement.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Bucky eut un instant d'absence. Il était allé à la cuisine pour se préparer un café, profitant que Steve soit ressorti faire des courses pour se débrouiller seul. Il en avait besoin, de voir qu'il pouvait le faire, seul. Il n'en pouvait plus de dépendre des autres, lui qui avait toujours eut un parfait contrôle de son corps. C'était insupportable. Le blessé avait donc sauté sur l'occasion pour, enfin, se prouver à lui-même qu'il était encore capable de se gérer. Heureux de cette minuscule victoire, il avait commencé à sortir le café en poudre, une petite tasse, une petite cuillère, quand son regard était tombé sur la boîte.

C'était une petite boîte plate, couverte de velours blanc. Oubliée entre un pot rempli d'ustensiles de cuisine et un livre de recette, elle était simplement là, posée comme une évidence devant lui, à quelques centimètres de sa main. Comme un automate, Bucky l'attira vers lui d'un doigt maladroit. Il n'avait eut aucun mal à sortir le matériel pour son café, mais face à cette petite boîte, il se sentait réduit à ce qu'il était en se refusant à le croire. Un infirme. Il peina à ouvrir la boîte, vit le bel anneau qui rutilait dans le satin bleu clair. Un souvenir lui revint du matin-même, lorsque Steve était entré dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour le préparer au départ. Le blond l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé en douceur, sincèrement heureux d'enfin pouvoir l'emmener avec lui. Il l'avait embrassé comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais Bucky avait ressenti de la répulsion. Une intense répulsion. Ne voulant pas faire de peine à son compagnon, il s'était laissé faire, mais lorsque celui-ci, se sentant encouragé, avait cherché à approfondir, c'était par instinct que le danseur l'avait repoussé. Sans violence, mais avec une fermeté qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais employée avec son amant. Steve eut l'air désolé, mais retrouva vite son sourire et l'aida à préparer ses affaires, oubliant vite cet incident.

Mais pour Bucky, cet incident avait eut un violent retentissement. Il avait voulu Steve loin de lui. Il avait frissonné de dégoût en sentant ses mains sur lui. Il l'avait repoussé du dos de la main, comme une chose répugnante. Il ne supportait plus que Steve le touche, le regarde. Ses baisers lui donnaient envie de vomir. Cela lui semblait horriblement injuste, car cela aurait du être l'inverse. Il était celui-ci qui aurait du dégoûter Steve. Mais en voyant la petite boîte et son anneau qui brillait doucement, Bucky comprit quel était le problème. Ce n'était pas Steve. C'était lui. Steve ne le dégoûtait pas. Ce qui le dégoûtait, c'était qu'il puisse encore être amoureux de lui, et vouloir être proche de lui, dans l'état auquel il était réduit.

Un danseur sans bras. Un infirme. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu perdre une jambe, cela n'aurait pas été différent. Il ne pourrait plus jamais danser. En tout cas, plus comme avant. Mais il restait danseur. Bucky fusilla la boîte du regard. Rester avec Steve ? Se laisser couver et peu à peu glisser dans la peau de ce que son état exigeait qu'il soit ? Hors de question. S'il restait ici, la gangrène de l'infirmité allait se propager à tout son corps. Il serait éternellement vu comme un danseur mutilé, et devrait coller à ce rôle. Non. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne pourrait plus danser comme avant. Mais il ne renonçait pas pour autant à garder le cap de sa vie là où lui-même choisirait d'aller. Renoncer ne faisait pas partie de ses intentions.

Le couvercle de la boîte claqua sèchement d'une pression de ses doigts, et l'objet sursauta, comme frappé par la foudre. Bucky sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. On décrocha.

« -Allo ? Lionel ? C'est moi.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

La cafétéria de l'université était immense, et terriblement bruyante. On discutait, riait, chahutait, même. C'était là qu'après son entraînement du jeudi, Pietro était allé rejoindre Johnny Beegood et T'Challa Tchakson, avant d'aller tous les trois en escalade. Il mangeait souvent avec eux, étant donné que la majeure partie du temps, sa sœur mangeait avec son Paul, qui lui faisait découvrir d'adorables petites brasseries. En gros, le jumeau de la jumelle était en trop. Et puis, cela ne le dérangeait pas de déjeuner avec les deux jeunes hommes, avec qui il avait fini par se lier d'amitié. Il avait un peu craint, au début, que T'Challa ne lui fasse un rentre-dedans plus explicite, mais le grand noir semblait se contenter de son amitié. Il ne lui avait pas fait d'autres avances en plusieurs semaines, ou alors des micro-compliments que Pietro éludait d'un sourire. Le Sokovien préférait cela, car il appréciait beaucoup T'Challa comme ami. Ils étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'onde, et le jeune homme était drôle, et de bon conseil. En plus, il avait un charme fou, mais cela, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'en méfiait.

« -Et là, je lui ai dis, « Meggy, je ne sais pas si ça va durer entre nous »…

-Quoi ? S'écria T'Challa, t'es pas sérieux Johnny...elle est adorable cette nana !

Johnny Beegood était en train de leur raconter ses histoires de coeur par le menu, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il avait effectivement un certain succès. C'était toujours le même rituel. Les trois jeunes hommes s'asseyaient à une table, Johnny ouvrait sa cannette de coca, mangeait trois frites, et leur glissait « Au fait… », leur arrachant un soupir fatigué d'avance.

« -Non mais laisse-moi finir, fit Mini-Hulk en levant l'index. Je lui ai dis « Meggy, je ne sais pas si ça va durer entre nous…mais je tiens à le savoir ! ».

-Aaaaah, fit T'Challa, là je te retrouve.

-Mais…lâcha Pietro, c'est dé…

-Ouais mec, l'interrompit T'Challa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour le faire taire, t'as raison, c'est désarçonnant d'ingéniosité ! Franchement, quel Don Juan, ce Johnny !

-Aaaaah T'Challa, lâche-moi, merde !

Le jeune homme se mit franchement à rire, avant de passer un bras puissant autour des épaules du Sokovien pour l'attirer contre lui et lui frotter la tête plus énergiquement.

« -Bah alors, les amoureux ? Lança Johnny entre deux frites.

Lorsque T'Challa finit par lâcher son ami, celui-ci était pivoine. Il avait parfaitement entendu la remarque de Johnny, et chercha un moyen de répliquer sans paraître suspect. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut Clint.

Le quadragénaire était à l'entrée de la cafétéria, et scrutait la salle, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Pietro se doutait qu'il s'agissait de lui, et se leva pour le rejoindre, sous les regards intrigués des deux compères.

« -Hey, lui lança-t-il.

-Ah ! Fit Clint avec un sourire, tu es là.

-Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? Ricana Pietro, ça ne fait qu'une heure, tu sais ?

-Tu es drôle, morveux, répliqua le quadragénaire d'un ton plat. Ta sœur m'a dit que tu serais ici. Bucky est rentré.

-Ah bon ? S'écria le Sokovien. Mais je croyais qu'il ne devait rentrer que ce week-end !

-Eh bien, ils ont avancé sa sortie. Du coup, on se retrouve tous chez eux pour fêter ça.

-Mais Clint, tu sais que j'ai cours cet après-midi ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a ordonné de ne pas sécher ?

-Et bien, tu as le droit aujourd'hui, sourit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui le déstabilisa. Allez, allons chercher tes affaires et on décolle.

Pietro le précéda à la table où se trouvaient toujours Johnny et T'Challa, se dernier scrutait Clint d'un regard aigu.

« -Les gars, voici Clint, mon coach. Clint, T'Challa, et Johnny.

-Enchanté, dit simplement l'ancien marins.

-De même, sourit Johnny.

T'Challa resta silencieux, le fixant toujours. Clint fronça les sourcils.

« -Allez viens, gamin, on récupère ta sœur au passage et on file !

-Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, oui ? Grogna le jeune homme en se penchant pour attraper son sac, manquant le duel de regard de T'Challa et de son coach.

Duel que Johnny ne manqua pas, lui, avec un petit sourire gêné. Pietro dit au revoir à ses amis. Au passage, T'Challa lui attrapa brièvement la taille dans une accolade. Clint fronçait toujours les sourcils quand Pietro l'attrapa par le poignet pour qu'il le suive. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre ! Bucky était enfin rentré, après tout ! Clint lança un dernier regard intrigué à T'Challa avant de suivre son élève. Ils débouchèrent dans la cour et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque où Wanda avait donné rendez-vous à Clint.

« -C'est ton copain ? Finit par demander l'ancien marins.

-Quoi ? Qui ça ?

-T'Challa.

-HEIN ? S'écria Pietro.

-Il a l'air sympa et séduisant. Je comprends qu'il te plaise.

-Mais…mais non ! Non pas du tout ! Et d'ailleurs, ça te regarde ?

-Hm ? Non. Non, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas.

Wanda les rejoignit à ce moment-là, empêchant Pietro de répliquer. Le jeune homme tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur lorsqu'il croisa le regard clair de son coach avant que tous les trois ne se mettent en route. Ce regard bleu qu'il croisait souvent amical, ou concentré, ou agacé, ou chaleureux. Ce regard qui à cet instant lui avait semblé impénétrable. Un regard froid, indifférent. Glacé, Pietro ne put que répliquer en silence à ce que le quadragénaire avait supposé. « Mais non, chuchota le regard qu'il glissa dans le dos de Clint qui marchait devant avec sa sœur, c'est toi qui me plaît ».

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

« -Tout le monde était tellement ravi de te voir, mon amour, dit Steve en récupérant tranquillement les verres laissés par les invités sur la table basse.

-Hm, fit Bucky depuis la cuisine, faisant un peu de rangement.

Le blond coula un regard dans son dos, un peu refroidi par son manque de réaction. Il avait pourtant sincèrement espéré que cette visite fasse du bien à son amant, lui montre que tout le monde était là pour lui, que rien n'avait vraiment changé. Que son handicap était surmontable. Ç'avait eut des allures de petite réunion de famille, avec les jumeaux, Tony, Bruce, Sam, Clint aussi. Au début, la gêne avait pesé sur leur petit rassemblement, mais peu à peu, tout le monde s'était détendu. Steve avait même surpris Bucky à sourire doucement lorsque Pietro s'était installé à côté de lui dans le canapé, pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mais Steve n'avait put s'empêcher de remarquer autre chose dans ce sourire. Autre chose dans ce regard. De la tristesse ? Mais la tristesse, la mélancolie semblait ne plus quitter le visage de son amant depuis des semaines, de paire avec la fatigue. Non, il y avait autre chose, mais le blond ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Préoccupé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine avec les verres, qu'il rangea dans le lave-vaisselle. À côté de lui, Bucky ouvrait le placard d'une main pour ranger les paquets de biscuits entamés. Cela lui prenait du temps, car il devait procéder par étape, une seule chose à la fois. Avec un élan de tendresse, Steve vint se placer dans son dos et l'aida à finir. Il ne se rendit pas compte que devant lui, son compagnon s'était tendu, et que sa main était retombée inerte sur le plan de travail. Avec un sourire, heureux d'être enfin à la maison avec l'homme de sa vie, il referma le placard et se faisant se pencha sur le brun. Avec une infinie douceur, il repoussa ses cheveux sur la gauche pour embrasser la peau chaude de son cou. Il avait presque oublié ce que c'était de l'embrasser là, là où il adorait le faire, et là où il savait que son amant adorait qu'il le fasse. Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur les hanches de Bucky, qui ne bougea pas. Il l'embrassa encore, et redoubla de douceur. Une plume n'aurait pas caressé plus légèrement son épiderme. La main droite du danseur se posa alors sur la sienne, avec une grâce qui fendit le coeur de son amant. La caresse répétée de son pouce sur sa main l'encourageant dans sa démarche. Sa main gauche se déplaça prudemment sur le ventre ferme, avant de remonter, lentement, prenant le temps de redécouvrir chaque parcelle du torse aimé. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent sur le lobe de l'oreille droite, puis sur l'arrête de la mâchoire forte qu'il aimait tant.

C'est alors que Steve sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentit tout à coup horriblement coupable. Il n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Devant eux, sur le plan de travail, la boîte blanche. Sur le bout de son nez, un frisson humide, à peine détectable. Le corps contre lui était tendu et tremblant. Et Bucky ne disait pas un mot, ne bougeait pas, si ce n'était son pouce droite sur la main de Steve. Le blond se recula et força son amant à se retourner pour lui faire face. Bucky résista, mais Steve avait toujours été le plus fort des deux.

Le regard bleu clair se détourna tout de suite de lui. Bucky refusait de l'affronter. Ses larmes lui semblaient porter le sceau de l'infâmie, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il se sentait pitoyable de se mettre dans cet état, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à Steve. Mais lorsque la grande main aux doigts forts qu'il aimait tant vint se poser sur sa joue, avec douceur et fermeté, il sut qu'il ne servirait à rien de résister. Il suivit le mouvement qu'elle lui imposait et fit face à Steve. Il pensa un instant fermer les paupières, mais le regard qu'il croisa alors l'en dissuada. Le blond semblait inquiet, triste, en colère, perdu, confus, coupable…il ne savait pas qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il ne savait pas que Bucky était le seul à blâmer.

Alors, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Bucky eut envie de l'embrasser. Et il eut envie que Steve l'embrasse. Qu'il l'étreigne. Qu'il l'embrasse encore. Qu'il le déshabille ici même. Qu'il l'aime.

Mais Bucky n'amorça rien. Ne fit pas un geste. Cela n'aurait été que du gâchis et de la cruauté. Alors il sécha ses larmes, et dit ce qu'il avait à dire. Et il pria pour que Steve lui pardonne.

« -Steve, je m'en vais. J'ai accepté le poste à Chicago. Je ferai ma rééducation là-bas. J'ai un ami qui vient me chercher demain en début d'après-midi, et chez qui j'habiterai en attendant de trouver un appartement. Je suis désolé. C'est fini. Pardonne-moi.

Il se glissa hors de la cuisine pour aller préparer son sac, hagard, plus très sûr d'avoir bien prononcé les mots que ses oreilles avaient entendues. Il ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd dans la cuisine, le bruit que fait le corps d'un grand homme blond et bon et amoureux lorsqu'on le trahit et qu'il se laisse tomber sans force sur le carrelage glacé de la cuisine. Il ne se retourna pas, mais son coeur se brisa sur le gémissement de douleur qui tremblota dans l'appartement.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Alors ? Vous m'en voulez ? On ne tape pas les enfants ! Je sais, c'est dur. Mais rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit : je n'aime pas les fins tristes. Un peu de patience mes chéris.

En attendant, exprimez-vous, je suis toute ouïe (tous zieux).

Je vais me démerder pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre pour le prochain chapitre…au programme… le départ de Bucky…Steve dont vous imaginez l'état…tout le monde un peu sonné…mais quelques avancées et plus si affinités…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

BREF, je vous attends (y) Zoubi les zozios !


End file.
